Under the Falls
by Richforce
Summary: As far back he could remember Asriel Shepard was just a regular kid from the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. But one summer he met a pair of twins who drew him into the mysteries surrounding the town. As he gets drawn into the adventures of the Pines Twins, Asriel is going to learn that there is a lot more to Gravity Falls, and himself, then he ever thought possible.
1. Getting Your Goat

Getting your Goat

(Between episodes 9 and 12)

* * *

A brown haired child, a pair of goat like creatures, gold flowers, sadness, angry people, pain, a laughing flower, the cruel eyes of the child and a brief glimpse of something shaped like a triangle…

The boy woke up sweating. He leapt out of bed and ran into the bathroom turning on the lights. He was comforted to see his usual self in the mirror as he turned on the faucet to wash his sweat stained face.

 _I don't know where these dreams come from and I probably never will. I'm just a normal kid with a mom and dad who care about me and a house in a town in Oregon that most folks probably never heard of and will never visit. Except for these bad dreams I don't expect much of my life. After all I'm not special and nothing interesting ever happens in Gravity Falls._

* * *

The Pines Twins were spending a day in town. Having stopped in front a store labeled "Shepard's Books, new and antique" Mabel put her hand on Dipper's shoulder, today she was wearing a blue sweater with a white bunny rabbit.

"Ok bro, I'm getting a mani/petti with the girls and we're going to look awesome! Have fun with looking for new nerd books!"

Dipper removed the journal from his vest. "First Mabel they are not nerd books, they're preteen mystery novels. Second I'm here to look for clues on the mysteries of Gravity Falls. The library has nothing even remotely connected to the strange things in town or any clues on who wrote the journal. This shop may have old manuscripts or something that could lead us one step closer to solving these mysteries."

Mabel sighed. "Dipper, you can't just keep looking for weird stuff by yourself all summer. Why don't you make new friends like I did with Waddles, Candy and Grenda?"

Dipper turned to enter the shop. "Mabel I trust you but whoever wrote this journal was being watched. Anyone else in town could be after it for something bad. Remember what the journal said, trust no one."

As Dipper opened the door Mabel went down the street. Inside he was greeted by a man with short reddish brown hear and prominent chin wearing a pink polo and khakis. "Welcome to Shepard's, how may I help you today?"

Dipper turned to the counter. "I'm looking for some books on the history of Gravity Falls, or anything about monsters or magic."

"I think I know what you want." The man took a book from behind the counter and gave it to Dipper, the cover and the image of a gothic building and a girl riding a magic carpet. "The Figswick Academy series, my son's favorite. It's about some children around your age who go to a school for wizards."

"Uh, actually I was looking for something not quite as recent. Maybe thirty to a hundred and fifty years ago?"

"We might have something in the back but I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"Thanks anyway."

Dipper weaved in and out of the shelves. "Oliver Twist, 2nd edition. How to Polish Your Hitching Post. Looks like I'm not going to find anything here…"

Dipper was still examining the books when he suddenly crashed into someone as he turned a blind corner. Dipper dropped the journal as a number of cards were spread across the floor.

Dipper looked up and saw a platinum blonde haired boy wearing a green and yellow striped long sleeve shirt with black pants rubbing his head.

"I'm so sorry!" the boy said. "I didn't mean to knock you down!"

Dipper laughed a little as he put his journal back in his vest. "It's ok, I was the one who wasn't looking where he was going."

The boy had started to pick up the cards he dropped. As Dipper knelt down to help him he noticed the designs on the cards. "Whoa, you play the Magi Clash TCG?!"

The boy blushed and tried to look away. "Just a little at the comic book store, usually I don't have someone to play with. Do you play?"

"Yes, but I haven't had anyone to play it with all summer!"

The boy smiled. "Something tells me that isn't what brought you here."

Dipper began to get a little sweaty. "Well to tell the truth I was looking for books on monsters, magic and other weird things. Something in non-fiction."

"Sorry but the only stuff like that I've seen like that are the Figswick books. It'd be cool if any of that was real, but even if it was it'd be far away from a boring town like Gravity Falls."

Dipper laughed nervously. "Yeah, far away." He reached out his hand. "My name's Mason Pines, but everyone calls me Dipper."

The boy slowly took Dipper's hand. "Howdy, I'm Asriel Shepard, my dad owns the store."

"Hey, maybe a little later we could play a couple games of Magi Clash?"

"Ok, let me ask Dad first."

The two boys came back to the front counter where Asriel's father was talking to a woman with to a woman with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair and olive-colored skin wearing a blue collared blouse, dark turquoise pants with a blue headband and gold-colored stud earrings.

"Mom, Dad," said Asriel. "This is Dipper, can he come over so we can play cards?"

The woman knelt down and put her hand on Asriel's shoulder. "Oh sorry sweetie, your Father and I have book club tonight."

Asriel looked down at his feet. "I know, no guests in the house while you're out."

Dipper then looked at the two adults. "Why not have Asriel come to my place instead? I'm staying at the Mystery Shack over on Gopher Road."

"Stan Pine's place?" said Asriel's dad. "I suppose it's ok as long as you're back before dark, and you don't buy anything Mr. Pines is selling until we have good look at it."

Asriel's face beamed with excitement. "Mom, Dad you're the best! I'm going home to bring some snacks and a book, see you later Dipper!"

After Asriel left Mrs. Shepard smiled. "You know Dipper we'd like to thank you inviting Asriel over. He's really shy and has a hard time sticking up for himself. It means a lot to us that you're letting him come out of his shell."

Dipper blushed a bit. "No problem, it wouldn't be the hardest thing I've done this summer. I better get home and get things ready, nice meeting you!"

Dipper went outside running into the shop door in the process, after shaking the embarrassment off he left.

* * *

A couple hours later back at the Mystery Shack Dipper was arranging a play mat on the floor of his and Mabel's attic room. Mabel was reading an issue of Pre-Teen Beat magazine. "I'd play with you Dipper, but you didn't like me trying to put glitter on your cards."

Dipper continued by putting a deck on the mat and then moving on to arranging a large bottle of Pitt cola next to it. "That guy I told you about, Asriel, is coming over and I want to make a prefect first impression. Should the soda be a foot away or a yard? Better make it a yard in case of spillage."

"Dipper I'm glad you're making a new friend here, but take a page from the book of Mabel. Just make him feel welcome, going all crazy about details will just make you seem like an obsessive weirdo."

Dipper however was still setting things up. "Should we dive right into the game or do I ask him about his opinion on Bigfoot first?" The sound of a bicycle bell came from out the window. "That must him!"

Mabel followed Dipper to window just in time to see Asriel take off his bike helmet.

"Dipper, you never said he was a hottie!"

Dipper tuned to Mabel. "No way! You're not ruining this by making him one of your summer romance disasters!"

"Disasters?! Sure I may not have found 'the one' yet but I wouldn't say they were disasters."

"What about the guy who turned out to be a bunch of Gnomes or the one who nearly killed me with a magic amulet?!"

"Oh sure bring up Gideon!"

"All I'm saying is that you come on strong and Asriel is a bit sensitive. So please dial your personality back until he's comfortable."

"Sensitive?" Mabel said whispering to herself. "He's perfect."

* * *

For the first time in his life Asriel stepped into the local tourist trap known as the Mystery Shack. Entering the gift shop his curiosity was spiked by the door marked "museum" and found himself wandering through a hallway of oddities. "Man this stuff would be so cool if it wasn't fake."

Rounding a corner Asriel found a tour group being led by an old man in a fez that Asriel assumed was Dipper's great uncle Stan that his parent's warned him about.

"And now for the Mystery Shack's newest attraction!" said Stan. "I have filled this shack with oddities and wonderments from all around the world, but none come close to this next exhibit! At severe risk to life and limb I have managed to obtain this one of a kind specimen, proof to the urban legend! Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the remains of El Chupacabra!"

Stan pulled a sheet off of a reptilian looking creature with spines along it's back.

"So terrifying!"

"No it's not," said Asriel. "It's just a stuffed Doberman with alligator skin and porcupine quills stuck on its back."

The gathered crowd started to mutter and Stan was sweating. "Tell you folks what, we have a special today in the gift shop! Buy one, get one!"

The tourists seemed pleased and continued down the hall. "But that just means…"

Stan clasped his hand around Asriel's mouth until the crowd was out of sight then fixed him with a stern glare. "Are you trying to put me out of business?! I don't recall you paying for the tour so you have three seconds before I call the cops!"

Asriel teared up. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to see Dipper, then I saw you had a museum…"

"Whoa kid, turn down the water works! Just take the next door on the left and head up the stairs twice, you can't miss it!"

Asriel rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Thank you Mister Pines."

"Just know when to shut your yap from now on. Also try not be the world's doormat, maybe throw a cheap shot when nobody's looking."

"Ok, I'll be going now."

Asriel followed Stan's directions and on climbing the second set of stairs came face to face with a girl wearing a bunny sweater.

"Ah!"

"Hi, I'm Mabel! Do you like puppies and kittens?! I have them on my nails!"

Mable put her nails painted to look like cute animals extremely close to Asriel's face.

"I-I-I…"

Dipper came in from a door on the other side of the room. "Hey Asriel! I see you met Mable, but she has to go now!" Dipper pulled Asriel thought the door then closed and locked it. "Sorry about that, I'm afraid Mabel has picked you out as her latest crush."

"Your family is… a little intense," said Asriel. "Maybe this was a mistake."

"Hey, man we'll take it nice and easy from here on out. How about we start with a friendly game of Magi Clash?"

Asriel smiled.

* * *

A short time later the two boys were deep into their game.

"Ok, my turn again," said Dipper. "I draw and send a card in my hand to the energy zone so I can draw again. Now I'll summon Dragon Lancer and tap four cards in my energy zone to cast Electro Orb defeating your Burly Troll. Since Dragon Lancer has summoning sickness my Shield Swordsman attacks you directly."

Asriel removed a chip from his side of the mat. "I take damage knocking out my third vitality point," said Asriel. "You're halfway to winning."

Dipper leaned back against his bed. "You're not making easy for me, ok my turn's over show me what you got."

Asriel put his hand down however. "You know you're pretty lucky Dipper, having a twin and a great uncle. Makes me wish I knew more about my birth family."

Dipper put down his hand as well. "You were adopted? I mean we don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No it's fine right now, you feel more approachable to me for some reason." Asriel gave a sigh. "Truth is my mom and dad found me out in the woods about five years ago. I had no memory, no I.D., only the clothes on my back and this." Asriel took out a heart shaped pendant that had his name engraved on it. "I've never taken it off since, I'll probably never know who my birth parents were but at least I'll always have something of them." Asriel started to blush. "Not that Mom and Dad aren't great! It's just…"

"It's mystery you can't help but try to solve," said Dipper. "I know how that feels."

"What do you mean?"

Dipper started to sweat. "Well, it's nothing really…"

"Come on, I showed you my big secret. Only fair you tell me yours."

Dipper looked around. "Ok, but promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

Dipper took the journal from his vest and gently handed it Asriel. "I found this journal in the woods around here. It details a whole lot of strange things and creatures right here in Gravity Falls. I've seen magic and monsters with my own eyes and I've been trying to get to the bottom of the mystery of this town, that's why I was in the shop today. I must sound like a nutcase huh?"

Asriel looked through a few pages. "I want to believe all this stuff is true, but in Gravity Falls? I admit some of the folks here can be odd, but you just notice the eccentrics more in small towns. Still if you wanted to lie to me, you'd have come up with a better one than this."

"So we're friends? Even with my sister crushing on you?"

Asriel blushed. "If you want to be. As for Mabel she seems nice, but a little…forward. As a friend of course she's your sister. But there's someone else I like, even if she doesn't know I exist."

"Been there, but we're making progress."

The window opened from the outside as Mabel came in surprising the two boys. "If you call getting sweaty when you're near Wendy progress."

Dipper stood up. "There's this wonderful new thing Mabel, it's called 'knocking on the door and coming in like a normal person'!"

Mabel walked over to Asriel. "Normal is overrated. So Asriel I hear you're sensitive, want to talk about feelings? Do you like eighties songs? Arts and crafts? How about Duck-tective? Want to meet my pig?!"

Mabel lifted Waddles up to Asriel's face which the pig immediately began licking. "Hey, cut it out!"

Dipper came between the two. "Mabel you're going to freak him out!"

Mabel put Waddles down on the floor. "Hey you don't have the monopoly on Asriel!"

"You told me to make friends with people our age in this town!"

"There's nothing saying he can't be your friend and my boyfriend!"

"Yes there is! He said he's not interested in you!"

"Well not if you don't get him to know me!"

Mabel pushed Dipper who dragged her to the floor with him. The two started rolling around wrestling with each other.

Asriel was visibly upset. "Guys please stop fighting!"

Asriel slowly moved a little closer when Mabel unknowingly grabbed Asriel's pendant. The struggle undid the pendant's clasp. As the pendant came away in Mabel's hand Asriel gave a subtle glow.

On seeing the glow, the Pines twin stopped their fight and stared at Asriel. When the glow faded Asriel's skin was completely covered in soft white fur, his shoes vanished as his feet and hands now resembled large paws. But what changed the most was his face and head now looking like a Nubian goat with fangs and stubby little horns.

Asriel stared at his now unfamiliar hands. "I…I…" As his breathing sharpened and eyes widened he and the Pines Twins gave the obvious reaction.

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Could you kids keep it down up there?!" Stan yelled from the floor below. "I'm trying to trim my ear hair!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Looking into Mabel's hand mirror the full weight of Asriel's transformation set in. "What, what did you two do to me?!"

"Ok don't panic," said Dipper as he started turning pages in the journal. "I might be able to find a cure."

"In the meantime why don't you calm down with some music from public access radio?" Mabel turned on a boombox.

"Your life's in ruins!" Robbie Valentino sang from the boombox. "You're at the end of your rope!" Mabel turned the radio off.

"Calm down!?" said Asriel. "Calm down?! I'm a freak! I can never show my face in town or see my mom and dad ever again!"

"It's not that bad, I'm sure they'll love you no matter what!"

"And then what?! Hide in our basement for the rest of my life?!"

"Dipper have you found anything yet?"

"Let's see fairies, mole people, exorcisms, the secret language of beavers?"

"Oh yeah like beavers are going to get me out of this!" said Asriel. The tears were now running freely down his face. "I should have known, every time I open up to someone I get hurt or laughed at! All right world I can take a hint! I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life!"

Asriel then ran out of the room as fast as his new legs could carry him.

"Asriel come back!" yelled Dipper.

The twins ran down the stairs in pursuit and found Soos cleaning a mirror. "Hey dudes," said the handyman. "I saw this goat kid run out of the shack and into the woods like his psyche was broken by the thoughtlessness of a couple of jerks."

The twins looked at the ground. "That'd be us," said Dipper. "We we're fighting over this kid we've just met, somehow turned him into what you saw and scared him off."

Mabel picked up the heart pendant that Asriel dropped. "And the only thing we have left of Asriel is this necklace." Mabel put the pendant around her neck and a soft glow lit the room for a few moments.

Dipper and Soos stared at Mabel. "What's with that look guys?"

"Oh, nothing Mabel," Dipper said with a nervous laugh. "I'm sure everything will turn out fine…"

"Just look in the mirror," said Soos.

Mabel turned saw her reflection had shown she had undergone the same transformation Asriel had.

"Waaaaah!"

"Soos!" Dipper yelled.

"Sorry dude, I thought this called for reverse psychology."

Mabel gave an angry glare at the pendant. "This all your fault! Die, Die!"

As Mabel took the pendant off the transformation reversed itself. "Hey…"

Mabel's mood did a complete one eighty as she began taking the pendant on and off while looking in the mirror. "Mabel, Goat Mabel. Mabel, Goat Mabel."

Dipper began turning the pages of the journal. "Wait, this seems familiar…got it!"

Dipper had opened the journal to a pair of pages under the heading "Glamour Charm". The illustration on the first page showed an ugly rat like creature followed by an arrow pointing to an ordinary looking wristwatch followed by another arrow pointing to an average looking man in the same pose as the monster while wearing the watch. The entire lower half of the second page was taken by a large bolded text that simply read "THEY WALK AMONG US!".

"I have noted during my investigations occasionally supernatural creatures can appear human by using an object enchanted to change the form of the wearer." Dipper quoted from the journal. "The glamour is attuned to the user and if anyone else wears the charm they would take on the form of the creature the glamour was made for."

"So if we get that thing to the kid, he'll go back to being normal?" Soos asked.

"Mabel changed when she put the pendant on, but Asriel changed when it was taken off. What he is right now IS his true form!"

"But he was scared," said Mabel. "Why would he be scared if he was already a monster kid?

"He told me he was found in the woods with amnesia, and if he was wearing the charm he might have forgotten what he was."

"So what do we do now?"

Dipper put the journal in his vest and grabbed a camera. "I'm going out there and saving my friend!"

"Count me in bro!" said Mabel as she grabbed a pouch full of glitter.

"And I'm coming with you guys!" said Soos.

The three ran out of the Mystery Shack as the sun began its final descent toward the horizon. Mabel however ran back in for a moment with the charm. "Mabel, Goat Mabel."

* * *

After running deep into the forest Asriel sat back against a tree. "Guess I'm going spend my life out here eating mushrooms, nuts and berries. Great, now I've started talking to myself."

A hissing growl came from a nearby cluster of trees. As Asriel looked in that direction he saw a reptilian humanoid with leathery skin, huge eyes, pointy ears, wing-like flaps stretched between its wrists and waist, a whip like tail and a back covered with spines.

"Whoa, a real chupacabra, the stories about the goat sucker were true." Asriel then lost whatever color he had left in his face. "And I'm kind of a goat now…"

The chupacabra then opened its mouth lashing out a tongue that opened a smaller mouth with three fang like teeth. Asriel ducked just in time as the tongue bit into the tree behind him a ripped out a piece of it.

Asriel tried to run when two more of the creatures leapt down from the trees. Surrounded Asriel prepared for the worst.

But the two new chupacabra were knocked out of the way by a speeding golf cart. As the cart swung around Asriel saw Dipper and Mabel standing in the back holding a baseball bat and a golf club. Dipper ran towards him.

"Asriel are you ok?!"

"You came for me?"

Dipper smiled. "Of course we're friends aren't we?"

Asriel got a sacred look on his face. "Unfortunately so are they."

About a dozen more chupacabra came out of the woods.

Soos got between the kids and the monsters. "Don't worry dudes I'll protect you!" Two of the chupacabra launched spines from their back hitting Soos on the back of the neck. "Well there's the paralysis kicking in." Soos then fell flat on his stomach.

The three kids grouped together Dipper and Mabel brandishing their weapons. They swung at the reptilian beasts until one managed to swipe the bat and club out of their hands.

"Say Cheese!" Dipper yelled pulling out a camera. The camera's flash stunned several of the creatures.

Mabel opened a pouch. "Here's glitter in your eye!" Mabel blew the glitter into the eyes of more the beasts.

A couple of tongues lashed out smashing the camera and ripping the pouch open.

The chupacabra had started to surround the children. Dipper quickly turned to a page in the journal. "Except for bright lights these things don't have any weaknesses!"

"It was nice knowing you Dipper!" said Mabel.

Asriel the spoke in a strangely cold voice. "No…"

"Uh, Asriel?" asked Dipper.

The goat creature turned up his palm and a fireball suddenly appeared in his hand, his pupils became cat like slits that were glowing red. "I'm going to enjoy this…" Asriel then gave a very creepy laugh.

"Asriel this isn't like you!"

Asriel shook his head and his eyes went back to normal. "Leave my friends ALONE!"

Asriel threw the fireball at the feet of the cupracabra. The creatures leapt back at the fire burning where they stood not a second ago. Asriel prepared another fireball and the lizard things spread their wing like flaps and flew off into the forest.

The fireball and the flames died and the twins turned back to Asriel. "That was amazing!" said Dipper.

"I didn't like the part where you went all scary," said Mabel. "But other than that you were totally rocking that magic or whatever it was you were doing."

Asriel gazed at his hands. "I guess if I'm stuck like this, there would be some upsides."

"Oh yeah, with the abject terror I almost forgot!" said Mabel. "We still have your pendant thingy!"

Asriel's eyes brightened. "Does that mean you figured out how to make me human again?!"

Dipper took out the journal. "Yeah, it's a good news/bad news deal with that. The good news is that your pendant can make you look human again."

Asriel felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach. "Look human?"

"That's the bad news, I found out what your pendant was in the journal. It's a glamour charm, it's enchanted to make the wearer it was made for blend in among people. It can't make you human again because well… you never were one to begin with." Asriel sat down on the forest floor. "Asriel I'm sorry."

"It's not that. I can accept what I am, it's just I don't KNOW what I am. As far as I can remember I wanted to know how I got here, where I came from and now I finally answered one question a hundred more take its place."

"Asriel I'm going to help you get the answers you're looking for, even if it takes all summer."

Asriel turned back to Dipper. "You'd do that for me?"

"I've been spending the summer trying to uncover the mysteries of this town, what's one more?"

Asriel started to tear up but was smiling at the same time. "Thank you."

Asriel put the pendant back on and turned back into the boy Dipper met back at the bookstore.

"A happy ending all around," said Mabel. "Except for Soos what with him being paralyzed and everything."

Dipper began turning pages in the journal. "I have the cure for chupacabra venom here but we'll need to get the ingredients back at the Mystery Shack. Can you help lift Soos into the golf cart?"

The three kids each grabbed a part of the big man. "I really appreciate you doing this," said Soos. "It's good to have friends."

Asriel's face was turning blue. "Seriously you should consider losing a few pounds, I think I starting to feel my back cracking."

"Lift with your legs dude."

* * *

The next day Dipper and Mabel were walking through town with Asriel. "Ok so I'm not girlfriend material for you," said Mabel. "But whoever this girl you like is I can totally help you get together."

As the trio came to a corner a blonde girl ran into Asriel. "Out of my way dork!"

Mabel narrowed her eyes. "Pacifica!"

Dipper however was staring at Asriel who just kept looking at Pacifica. "Asriel?"

"She…" Asriel then clasped his hands in front of his heart. "SHE REMEMBERS ME!"

Mabel and Dipper groaned. "This is going to a whole thing isn't it?"

* * *

Mld rm yllphglivh: Urthdrxp Zxzwvnb zmw gsv Zixzmv Zxmv.


	2. Dreamscaperers

Dreamscaperers

Having thought Gravity Falls was just a boring small town for all of what he could recall was his life the next few weeks had been eventful. First there was the Summerween where while nearly getting eaten by the legendary Trickster he revealed his secret to his classmates Candy and Grenda and he found that he couldn't use his magic on command like he thought he could. Then there was the time when Dipper and Mabel were fighting over a new room and they all were getting their minds swapped around by a weird carpet.

But in spite his parents' initial approval of Dipper they were uncomfortable with him spending any amount of time around Dipper and Mabel's great uncle Stan who they considered him a bad influence. It wasn't a big deal at first but one weekend while they were away Asriel's parents were cheated out of a spot on the game show Cash Wheel when Stan faked a heart attack. Since then they became wary of how much time Asriel spent at the Mystery Shack.

But since Asriel found out about the glamour he began to notice more about the strange things going around town. Gnomes seen just past the edges of the woods, the shadowy appendages of mole people reaching up from sewer grates and reflections in windows that seemed to have no owners. It was so hard for him to believe that he spent five years oblivious to it all. Still with all this weird stuff finding out where Asriel really came from was like trying to find a needle in a weird haystack that could potentially kill you.

But for now he was simply enjoying a sleepover with Dipper.

"Thanks again for letting me spend the night over at Dipper's," Asriel said over his cell phone. "No, the rain hasn't been a problem. Ok, I'll call if the storm gets bad. Yes, I'll keep an eye on my wallet and not listen to any advice Mr. Pines gives me. Love you too, bye."

Asriel hung up and turned back to Mabel and Dipper. While the roof leaked into various containers the twins were playing a game of Conflict Boat.

"I'm going to say…B5," said Dipper.

"Miss. Whomp," Mabel said. "Instead of putting the peg where her designated put one on F7 putting a nose on the face of a cat she made with the other pegs.

"I don't think you're playing this right."

"Kids come quick!" Stan yelled from downstairs.

After running down they found Stan in his usual chair in front of the TV. "I need you to laugh at this with me!"

On the TV was the local child psychic, Little Gideon, was laying a guitar and singing. "Who's cute a button and always your friend? Little G-I-D to the E-O-N! Wink."

Dipper immediately groaned. "Gideon,"

"Remember when I wouldn't date him he tried to destroy us?" said Mabel.

"He ruined the surprise for this great present I got for my parents' anniversary," fumed Asriel.

"He's always trying to trick me into losing the Mystery Shack!" said Stan.

"One time I caught him trying to steal my moisturizer," said Wendy as she came in with Soos.

"And yet our mutual hatred for him bonds us together," Soos added.

Bud Gleeful's voice spoke from the TV. "Come on down, to Little Gideon's Tent o' Telepathy. Opening soon at this location."

The TV shown an image of the Mystery Shack which was then crushed by the Tent of Telepathy.

"Uh, should we be worried about that?" asked Dipper.

"Please," said Stan "The only way Gideon is taking this shack is by breaking in and stealing my deed."

Right at that second the sound of breaking glass echoed through the shack.

"You mean like right now?" said Wendy.

The group ran to Stan's office. "Gideon!" Stan yelled at the psychotic boy now trying to break into his safe.

"Well, well, Stanford my arch nemesis," said Gideon. "We seemed to entered a dangerous game of cat and mouse. But the question remains, who is the cat and who is the…?"

Stan reached out towards Soos. "Soos, broom."

Stan moved to evict Gideon. "Oh on not the broom!" Gideon almost squealed. Stan chased him about the office hitting him repeatedly until he was chased out of the Mystery Shack altogether.

"Apparently no one told Gideon that broom beats cat AND mouse," Asriel said.

"Mark my words Stanford!" Gideon yelled. "One day I'm gonna get that combination! And once I steal that deed you'll never see the Mystery Shack again!"

"Good luck bucko," Stan then closed the door.

After having gone back into his office Stan locked up his safe. "Ha, the combo to this safe is in the one place he'll never find it. My brain."

Stan however was unaware Gideon had overhead him from right outside.

"Your brain isn't as safe as you might think Stanford Pines." Gideon took out the second journal and began flipping through its pages. "This is the last straw! It's time I unlocked the Journal's greatest secret."

Gideon focused intently on a page with a triangular figure with a single eye.

* * *

About an hour later boredom set in for most of those in the Mystery Shack. The rain was keeping away tourists so there was little work to do and right now the only thing on TV was this movie that only Stan seemed interested in. Dipper and Wendy are shooting each other with Nyarf brand dart guns while Asriel was reading a Cosmic Rangers comic book.

The TV continued to broadcast. "He put the old in 'old west', they call him…"

A new voice sang out. "Grandpa the Kid!"

"I'm tired during the day," said the old cowboy on TV.

"I can relate to this," said Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, why can't we watch a movie that we'll all enjoy?" said Mabel holding a VHS tape with two animated teenaged boys on the cover. "Dream Boy High! _Where love is on your permanent record."_

Stan, Dipper, Asriel and Wendy all booed the idea.

"You'll learn to like it."

A crash came from the kitchen as Soos came into the room. "Aaah! Dudes, there's a bat in the kitchen! It tried to touch me with its weird little bat fingers!"

"Don't worry," said Stan. "I got this under control." Stan leaned back in his armchair. "Dipper, take care of it."

Mabel laughed. "Yes!"

Dipper was less enthused. "What? Why can't Mabel do it?"

"'Cause life ain't fair," said Stan. "Now go fight a bat so we can watch TV."

"No way, Grunkle Stan! You always make me do dumb chores! I'm putting my foot down this time!" Dipper made his point by stamping his foot on carpet.

Stan was not impressed. "I said do it kid. Now!"

Stan and Dipper went into a stare off, the tension felt like an old west showdown. They each took turns growling at each other but Stan had the advantage of experience and a sometimes genuinely scary face.

"Okay, I'll do it!"

"Don't worry," said Asriel. "I'll help."

Dipper sighed as stood in front of the kitchen doorway. Asriel and Mabel followed behind him. Picking up a saucepan and spoon on the floor he started to grumble. "Stupid chores..."

"Remember, bats are more afraid of you than you are of them," said Mabel.

Dipper and Asriel Entered the kitchen.

"Maybe I'm thinking of ducklings?"

As Dipper screamed crashes came in from the kitchen. Kitchen supplies and Dipper's hat were thrown outside.

"Ducklings," Mabel laughed. "Quack quack! Quack quack quack!"

Moments later was Soos applying medicine to Dipper's wounds while Mabel applied bandages to Dipper's head. Asriel standing nearby holding his finger out as the bat was hanging from it like it was a perch.

"It so weird, it attacked Dipper right off but around me he likes like a pet. I'd consider keeping him if I didn't think my parents would freak out."

Dipper was not nearly impressed. "Ow, ow!"

Soos was singing while he worked. "Swabbing on disinfectant, doo doo doo..."

Dipper sighed. "Why does Grunkle Stan always pick on me? Think about it! The more painful or difficult the chore is, the more likely it is I'll have to do it. Why doesn't he pick on you guys?"

"Dipper, Stan's personality is one of life's great mysteries. Like whether or not it's possible to lick your own elbow."

Mabel grinned. "I bet you can't!"

"I bet I can!" Soos tries to lick his elbow while walking away.

Mabel began following Soos while chanting. "Lick it! Lick it! Lick it!"

Asriel came closer to Dipper. "You ok?"

"Sometimes I feel like Stan hates me," he said while looking at a picture of Stan on the wall.

"If he did he wouldn't have taken you and Mabel in the first place. I better take my new friend here outside and set him free. See you in bit."

As Asriel left Stan yelled from elsewhere in the house.

"The sink's clogged! Dipper, get in here and fix it!"

Dipper growled, grabed his Nyarf dart gun and fired it at the picture of Stan on the wall."

* * *

Somewhere in the forest an identical picture of Stan had a red "X" painted over his eyes and surrounded by candles.

"You think that combination's safe in your mind, Stanford?" said Gideon. "We'll see what my new minion has to say about that!" Gideon began reading from the journal out loud. "Triangulum, entangulum. Vene foris dominus mentium. Vene foris videntis omnium!"

A short distance away Mabel was cheering Soos on while Asriel set the bat loose. "Lick that elbow! Lick that elbow!"

Soos stopped for a moment. "Like the infinite horizon, it eludes my grasp."

Gideon's laughter was heard moments later.

"Is that who I think it is?"

They walked toward Gideon. He grunted once clasping his stomach. Suddenly his eyes glowed blue and started chanting.

"Egassem sdrawkcab. egassem sdrawkcab. Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!"

The world around them turned black and white, wildlife moved slower as it seemed time itself slowed down. A triangle that looked like a gateway to outer space, wreathed in flame appeared. A single eye opened near the tip and the thing started laughing. The flames disappeared as it sprouted arms and legs. A bow tie and top hat also appeared on the creature as it turned yellow

"Oh, oh, Gravity Falls! It is good to be back. Name's Bill Cipher, and I take it you're some kind of living ventriloquist dummy? Haha, I'm just kidding. I know who you are, Gideon!"

Gideon was flustered by the new arrival. "W-what are you? H-how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know lots of things!" His body began to show and number cryptic images. "LOTS OF THINGS..." Bill said in a slow, deep voice.

Bill's body returned to normal. "Hey, look what I can do!" He gestured toward a doe, the doe' s teeth then flew into his hand right before dumping them into Gideon's "Deer teeth! For you, kid, Haha!"

Gideon cried out in shock and droped teeth on the ground. "You're insane!"

"Sure I am, what's your point?" Bill motioned sending the teeth back into the mouth of the doe which then ran away.

Gideon lost his patience. "Listen to me, demon! I have a job for you. I need you to enter the mind of Stanford Pines and steal the code to his safe. "

Mabel, Soos and Asriel all gasped.

Bill laughed once more. "Wait..." he said turning his back to Gideon. "Stan Pines?" His body shifted to a couple of images for a moment. "You know what, kid? You've convinced me, I'm sold! I'll help you with this and in return you can help me with something I've been working on! We'll work out the details later."

Gideon gave a sinister smile. "Deal!"

Bill's hand lit on blue fire and he shakes hands with Gideon who seemed unharmed. "Well, time to invade Stan's mind! This should be fun! Remember: reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!"

And with that Bill vanished in a flash of light and the world around returned to normal.

Gideon and those watching gasped as if they woke from a dream.

"It worked!" Gideon said before he started laughing maniacally.

* * *

Back at the house Dipper was sweeping the carpet in the living room while Stan slept in his chair. Eventually Stan started mumbling in his sleep "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Dipper simply shrugged. "What is going on in that guy's head?"

"Dipper! We've gotta help Stan! "said Mabel as she and the others ran in.

"Wait, what?"

Soos was eating a bag of Burrito Bites. "This evil triangle guy said he's gonna break into Stan's mind and steal the combination to his safe! Also we stopped for snacks on the way here."

"Triangle guy?" Dipper said taking out his Journal. "I feel like I've seen something like this before in the journal..." Dipper stop on an entry marked "Bill Cipher. "Beware Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered." The bottom right corner in bold red letters was **DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS!** "Whatever you do, never let him enter your mind."

Stan started grunting in his sleep

Mabel pointed at her great uncle. "Grunkle Stan!"

Bill's shadow sunk into Stan's head, his eyes started glowing blue and he began throwing a spasm.

Mabel took the journal from Dipper and began reading. "It is possible to follow the demon into a person's mind and prevent his chaos. One must simply recite this incantation."

Dipper groaned. "Ugh, this is just great. I spend all day cleaning sinks and fighting bats for Stan and now I have to save him from some crazy brain demon?"

"But if we don't do anything Gideon might steal the shack! Or worse!"

Stan began screaming.

"That sounds like 'or worse'," said Asriel.

Dipper sighed. "Fine. Get ready, guys. We're about to journey into the most horrifying, disturbing place any of us have ever been: our uncle's mind."

Lightning flashed for a moment.

"You think I can take these Burrito Bites into Stan's brain?" asked Soos. "Thumbs up? Thumbs down?" Soos laughed after a pause. "You know what, I'm just gonna bring 'em."

* * *

Dipper, Mabel Asriel and Soos were around the sleeping Stan in the living room. The lights off and Stan was surrounded by a circle of candles.

"Okay, guys," Dipper said holding the journal. "In order to save our uncle, we're gonna have to follow that... dream demon into his mind."

"I wonder what Stan's thinking about right now. Soos wondered. He began using Stan as a ventriloquist dummy "I love Soos like a son!" he said in a high voice.

"Soos! This is serious! "

"Sorwy!"

Mabel and Soos laugh and gave each other a high five.

Dipper put his hand on tan's head. "Let's do this."

Mabel, Asriel and Soos also put their hands on Stan's head.

Dipper began to read from the journal. "Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus!"

As Dipper spoke his eyes started to glow blue, then the others as the candles were blown out. "Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!"

* * *

After the incantation, there a large flash of blue light. The next instant they all found themselves in a greyed out landscape.

Soos was particularly awed. "What the?"

A strange almost floating version of the mystery shack lay before them and around there was playground equipment, Stan's chair and a high schooler's desk.

"Whoa," said Mabel. "This is Stan's mind?"

"I figured there would be more hot old ladies," said Soos.

"Guys," said Asriel. Looking at him he was in his true form of a goat like humanoid. Asriel felt around and took out his pendant. "Wait I still have it, guess the glamour doesn't work in other people's heads."

"Remember everyone," said Mabel while they were backing up. "We've got to look out for the triangle guy."

"Yeah," Bill said from behind them. "Look out for the triangle guy!"

"It's him!" said Soos. "It's the guy!"

"You leave our uncle's brain alone!" Mabel said. "You isosceles monster!" Mabel ran towards Bill and vanished inside of him. Bill took out a pocket watch and seconds later Mabel came out the same way. "Gotcha! Wait, what?"

"Ah, Stan's family, we meet at last!" Bill said. "Question Mark, Shooting Star, Pine Tree, I had a hunch I might bump into you!"

Bill shots a hole in Dipper's chest who started screaming.

"Boop!" Mabel stuck her arm through the hole getting a few laughs from Soos.

"Mabel!" Dipper turned his attention back towards Bill. "What do you want with our uncle's mind anyway?"

"Oh, just the code to the old man's safe!" Bill said. "Inside the shack is a maze of a thousand doors representing your uncle's memories. Behind one of them is a memory of him inputting the code! I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely.

"Not if we stop you!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Hah, fat chance! I'm the master of the mind." Blue flames now encircled Bill. "I even know what you're thinking right now!"

"That's impossible, no one can guess what I'm thinking!"

With a snap of his fingers Bill materialized the two boys from Mabel's movie. Xyler was a tan, muscular man with black eyes and chin length blond hair. Craz had blue hair and eyes, and pale skin."

"Whoa, where are we, bro?" asked Xyler.

"We must be in heaven," Craz said pointing to Mabel. "'Cause I just saw an angel!"

Mabel started Hugging Craz's shin. "I'm never letting go of your leg!"

"Mabel focus!" reproached Asriel.

Bill turned his gaze towards the monster boy. "Ah you, I expecting to run into you again sooner or later."

"Run into me?" Asriel said. "You knew me before I was found in the woods?"

"Not personally kid, but I know everything about you. Who you are, where you come from, what you could become. I dealt with your kind before and if you want to know anything just let finish up here and we make an arrangement."

Asriel took a look at his pendant but then clasped it in his hand while recoiling. "No, The Journal said you can't be trusted. You're just lying to me so I'd let you get the combination!"

"You're out of your league kids, turn around now before you see something you might regret. Later, suckers!" And with that Bill crashed through the wall of the mindscape Mystery Shack.

"We're goin' in!" said Dipper. "Mabel, can we leave those guys out here? Looking at them… hurts my eyes..."

"No! They can help us!"

The two animated young men agreed. "Totally! Arm throne!"

Mabel chuckled as Xlyer and Craz picked her up and carried her on their forearms.

"Dude, Arm throne!" Soos said making a cradle with his arms. Dipper and Asriel started backing up and Soos came towards them. "Arm throoone!"

With a scream Dipper and Asriel followed the others into the Shack and awed at the sight around them.

The shack was much larger on the inside than the one the Pines family was familiar with. Stairways seemed to climb forever and doors floated in the middle of nowhere.

"Radical!" said Craz.

"I also think it's radical!" replied Xyler.

"Please stop talking," asked Asriel.

As they began descending a staircase Stan's head with bat wings buzzed by Dipper startling him.

"No refunds! No refunds! No refunds!"

Looking around there were sections dedicated to Stan's fears, his hopes then the gang entered hallway marked memories, images from his past could be seen through opened doors.

"Whoa, look!" said Soos. "All of Stan's memories!"

"Great," said groaned Dipper. "Sure there's plenty of memories of Stan bossing me around, can't wait to see more of that."

Mabel turned to her brother. "Come on Dipper, we've gotta find the code before Bill does!"

The dream boys seconded it.

"Mabel is talking!"

"So rad!"

"Let's get searching!" said Soos.

Spilting up the group began looking through the many doors

Dipper opens a door and saw a younger Stan in a prison with two Hispanic men.

"Jorge, Rico," Stan said. "You're the two best Colombian prison friends a fellah could make."

Jorge spoke to Rico "Espero que muera. (I hope he dies.)"

"Sí," replied Rico.

"Nope!" Dipper said closing the door.

Elsewhere Soos opened another door saw saw a Stan in his twenties wearing a straw hat a bow tie outside a house with a vacuum cleaner.

"Sir, would you like to buy a Stan-Vac vacuum? Stan-Vac: It sucks more than anything." The man at the door closed it in Stan's face. "Gotta work on that."

"Nope," Soos closed the door

Mabel opened a small door. Inside she saw Present day Stan at a restaurant with Lazy Susan.

"Whoa, it's Stan on a date!"

Stan looked extermly awkward. "So, your, uh... your eye is weird, let's... let's talk about that."

Lazy Susan laughed like he told a joke.

Stan gave half laughs while sweating bullets _"_ _This is going terrible,"_ Stan thought to himself. _"_ _I can't think of anything to say and she... looks weird up close. Think of a way out!"_ Stan stood up. "NON-SPECIFIC EXCUSE!" After knocking over his food Stan ran out of the restaurant.

"Yeesh," Mabel closed the door.

Asriel opened a door with a fish symbol and saw a fortyish Stan Pines taking his fez from a man with glasses wearing a larger and more elaborate version of the fez.

"Now Stanford," the man said. "All that remains for your initiation is to recite the sacred oath of our order."

"No problem Big Fish Doug," Stan then put the fez on his head placed his left hand on an odd circle etched on a block of wood and with his right hand made an inverted salute. "I, Stanford Filbrick Pines, as a member of the Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel do solemnly swear to serve my fellow man honestly and without thought of personal gain while I preserve and protect the secrets of our sacred order. Should I fail in this noble quest may my face be eaten by the Great Owl and then be barfed back up as some kind of pellet that I would have to carry around as a sign of my failure."

Right then a large owl swooped down and started attacking Stan's face. "AHHH! Get it off!"

Asriel narrowed his eyes sarcastically. "A little bit on the nose there aren't you Karma?" he said before closing the door.

Dipper discovered a door with the words "Dipper Memories" and "Keep Out!" written on it.

"Look, guys! Memories about me!" Dipper started to open the door.

Soos put his hand on Soos' shoulder. "That doesn't seem like a good idea."

"I just wanna know what the old guy really thinks of me."

"We already know how Stan feels about us!" said Mabel. "He loves us! We're great."

The rest of the group began walking away. "Yeah. Let's just keep moving."

"More moving?" said Xyler.

"Yes!" said Craz. "I love motion!"

"Seriously," said Asriel. "Your voices are making my ears bleed."

Dipper walked a bit, but turnd around and rans to back to the Dipper memories door and entering it.

Behind it was a whole new hallway with Stan echoing for Dipper to do things. "Okay. Just a quick peek."

Dipper walked to one of the doors and opened it. Inside was on the Shack porch pointing at a stump.

"No buts! Now go and chop that firewood already!" he said hitting Dipper's head with a newspaper.

Memory Dipper began to chop the firewood while Stan sat on the couch next to Soos.

"Dude, Stan," Memory Soos said. "I've been meaning ask you. Why are you so hard on Dipper all the time?"

"Look, Soos, I'm gonna let you in on something. Wanna know what I really think?" Stan began whispering to Soos. Dipper leaned to listen. "The kid's a loser. He's weak! He's an utter embarrassment! I just wanna get rid of him."

Dipper took a moment to see himself unable to chop wood effectively. Depressed he closed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile the others continued to search.

"Hello?" Soos called out. "Code to Stan's safe? Where are you?"

Xyler opened a door without really looking. "Opening and closing doors is fun!"

"I can do it also!" said Craz.

Asriel moved closer to Mabel to avoid the two.

Soos opened a door. Inside Stan pushed the buttons of the gift shop vending machine. The vending machine swung forward and a secret hallway appeared.

"If only people knew the truth, that hidden behind this vending machine, I secretly have a…"

"BORING!" Soos said closing the door.

Mabel was now in front of a door with "Top Secret" written on top of it. "Alright guys, I have a good feeling about this door."

Mabel opens the door. Inside it has a memory of Stan in the bathroom.

"Hey, Mr. Tummy!"

Stan changed his voice to be higher pitched "Hey, Mr. Stan!

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes!"

The group was visibly disturbed.

"Eat your crackers!"

"Yum yum yum yum!"

"Sweet Sally!" Mabel said not closing the door fast enough for anyone's tastes

Soos groaned. "We've been searching forever! What if the triangle guy finds the memory before we do?"

Mabel had a thoughtful look on her face. "If we wanna find Stan's memory, we gotta think like Stan. He's always hiding stuff, right?"

"Yeah! Like how he hides his arrest warrants under that rug in the gift shop?"

"Soos, that's it! Look!" Mabel went to a rug with an Aztec design. Lifting it up she found a trapdoor. Causing the others to gasp. Mabel opens the door and saw Stan kissing the deed as he put it into his safe.

"There ya go," Stan said as he closed the safe. "And now to input the code. 13, 44, and finally…"

Soos closed the door. "Dude! we found it!"

"Yeah!" cheered Mabel and Asriel.

"But what do we do now?" asked Xyler and Craz "Jinx!"

"Um... um... Let's just destroy the door before Bill can find it!" Mabel took a battle ax from a suit of armor.

"Wait!" said Soos. "Maybe I should do it! My big fat arms are great at destroying stuff!"

"Oh, okay."

Soos got an uncharacteristic serious look on his face as he held his hand above the door. A blue glow surrounded the door and it was levitated in the air.

Suddenly, another Soos walked in.

"Hey guys! I just saw a memory of Stan roller skating and wearing short-shorts!" …Didn't look... didn't look that bad!" Just then the new Soos noticed the double. "Hey, something weird is goin' on here."

The Soos with the door started laughing, but it sounded like Bill's laugh. Then his eye merged into one eye and then morphed out of his disguise and into the form of Bill Cipher. "Boy, you kids sure are gullible! I knew you'd lead me straight to the code!" Bill laughed once more in triumph as the rest cowered in fear. "It's funny how dumb you are."

* * *

"The combination to Stan's safe. Boy, that was even easier than I thought!"

"Oh, yeah?" Mabel retorted. "Well, you're a-a stink face!"

"Awesome comeback, Mabel!" Xyler exclaimed.

"Don't treat me like a child, Xyler."

"Later, suckers!" Bill said as he flew off.

"Come on! We've gotta save Stan!"

"What's the point?" Dipper said as he came down a set of stairs. "Why should I save him, huh? I work for Stan day and night and all he does in return is say he wants to get rid of me."

"Dipper, I'm sure that's not true."

"I saw it with my own eyes in one of his memories, Mabel! He always picked on me and now I know why. Stan hates me!"

Everyone else gasped.

"Dipper, it doesn't matter what you saw. If we don't stop Bill, we'll lose the Shack!"

"Not to mention whatever trouble that evil nacho chip will stir," said Asriel.

"No! You know what? Not this time. For once this is one of Stan's problems I'm not gonna fix."

Mabel narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Come on, guys. We'll save Stan ourselves."

As the rest of the group left Soos turned back to Dipper for a moment. "Dipper, you're a cool dude, but... this isn't cool, dude."

"Let's go, Xyler."

"All right, Craz!"

"Those are our names!"

And so Dipper was left alone in the maze of memories.

* * *

Bill flew straight through the maze, doors opening from his mere. Then the sound phone ringing came from his bow tie. Bill touches his bow tie, his midsection opened reveling the image of Gideon.

"Y'ello?"

"Bill!" Gideon said from the real world. "Did you find the memory with the combination yet?"

"Relax, short stack. I got it right here."

Gideon laughed. "Perfect. now give it to me and we'll finish our bargain."

Bill took out the door. "Finally! It's…you got a pen there? It's 13, 44..." Just then the door got hit by a foam suction dart and out of Bill's hand. "Ah! No no no! Wait, no!"

The door flew into a door with one of Stan's more recent memories.

"...and none more bottomless than the bottomless pit! Which you can see here is bottomless." The Memory Stan noticed the door fall into the inky black pit. "Whoa! Whatever that was, it's gone forever!"

The door closed. Bill turned around only for him and Gideon to see Mabel shooting another dart from nyarf gun.

"Ha ha! Boom!"

"Mabel did it!" Xyler and Craz said together.

Asriel clapped Mabel on the back. "Awesome shot!"

"The Shack is safe!" Soos said pumping his fist.

Gideon did not look happy. "The deal's off!"

"Wa-wait! No! Wait!"

"I'm switchin' to plan B!"

The screen on bill's stomach became static before closing. Bill's body cracked to pieces, fell off, then reassembled glowing red. He turned and pointed at the interlopers.

"YOU! You can't even imagine what you just cost me!" A fireball appeared in each of Bill's hands. "Do you have any idea what I'm like...?" Bill's voice became low and demonic. "WHEN I'M MAD?!"

Several glyph like characters pass by Bill's eye. A circle of fire surrounds the group and Bill, suddenly a giant stone in the shape of Stan's head pops out from their feet and raises up. As they rise they go from the labyrinthine version of the Shack to what looked like outer space.

Bill grew to giant size causing Mabel to gasp.

"So I guess he gets really mad when he gets mad," said Soos.

Bill's hand crackled with power. "EAT NIGHTMARES!"

Everyone screamed at the horror to come.

* * *

Meanwhile Dipper was lost in the maze. "Ugh! How do I get out of this place? Exit? Hello?" Dipper once again opened the door to a memory of him chopping wood. "Aw, this again?"

"He's a loser. He's weak. I just wanna get rid of him." Dipper started to close the door again on hearing Stan's thoughts.

"Heh, yeah. Those are all things people said about me when I was a boy."

"Huh?" stopped bewildered.

"It was terrible. I was the biggest wimp on the playground!"

A door of Stan's memory opened behind Dipper. Inside shows Stan as a kid getting hit in the face with a soccer ball. Kid Stan ran off crying while some bullies laughed at him.

"So one summer, my pop signs up me for boxing lessons."

Another door opened into a boxing gym. A somewhat older Stan was being punched by a much larger boy who was straddling him.

"It was even worse than the school yard!"

"Left hook!" The Young Stan shouted as he launched his counterattack. Off to the side his father nodded in approval.

"Y'know, that time I thought my pop was trying to torture me."

Another door opened to the outside of a movie theater. A teenaged Stan was standing in line with a girl in a poodle skirt behind him.

"But wouldn't you know it? The old man was doin' me a favor all along!"

A greaser came up behind the girl and grabbed her purse.

"Give me that bag!"

"Help! My purse! Help!"

The Young Stan just reacted on instinct.

"Left hook!"

Stan knocked the greaser out cold in one punch. The people all around cheered for Stan while the girl gave him a kiss.

"So you see, that's why I'm hard on Dipper. To toughen him up. So when the world fights, he fights back."

Dipper smiled at the revelation.

"Do you think it's actually working?" asked the Memory Soos.

Stan motioned towards the Dipper chopping wood. The Memory Dipper managed to split a log in one swing. "I-I did it! Ha ha! Yes!"

"He's really comin' along!" said Stan. "When push comes to shove, I'm actually proud of him. Just... don't ever tell him that. His head is big enough as it is."

Soos chuckled. "That's true."

Dipper grinned as he reached towards the memory. However, there was a ripple in the doorway and the next thing Dipper knew he was inside the memory.

Stan and Soos just looked at Dipper.

"Whoa, kid, what are you doin' here?" said Stan. "Nice hole in your chest, by the way. Let's fix that up."

Stan simply pointed his finger at Dipper and the hole in chest regenerated.

"Wh-what the- How did you do that?"

"Word to the wise, kid. We're in the mind! You can do whatever you imagine in here!" Stan motioned his hand and a can of Pitt Cola appeared with the tab opening on its own before Stan took a big sip out of it.

"Well how about that?" From outside the memory the sound of blasts, explosions and screaming got Dipper's attention. "Oh my gosh, what am I doing? I gotta stop Bill!"

As Dipper ran out Stan looked on. "Huh, fighting back."

* * *

Bill loomed large above Mabel and the others, he made a gun motion with his hand firing a beam. "One nightmare, coming up!"

"Nightmare?" asked Soos. "Hope it's not that British dog man I'm always dreaming about..."

The beam landed in front of Soos materializing a bulldog in a suit and bolwer hat with a monocle and a cane. The dog started using the cane to hit Soos in the stomach.

"'Ello, 'ello, 'ello! Who's crike for a stick in the pudding?"

Soos screamed. "It's everything I've ever feared!"

"You!" Bill shouted firing another beam at Mabel. She screamed as her skin became green and wrinkely and her head grew to massive size.

"My cuteness!" Mabel's voice deepened and slowed down. "What did you do to my cuteness?"

Asriel's eyes became red and cat like for a split second. "Leave them alone!"

"How's this?!" Bill zapped the ground at Asriel's feet. That instant thorny vines had sprung up and wrapped around him. One of the vines seemed to have a flower in full bloom, it turned and the center of the bloom had a face.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower. Your best friend."

Asriel was started to sweat bullets. "It's you!"

Flowey gave a sinister grin. "I wasn't talking to you, idiot. My friend happens to live inside your head. But even in here I can't seem to reach them. Guess I'll just have to erase your soul to make you like me, then the three of us will have loads of fun!" Flowey's face was now purely monstrous. "You should have realized by now the only chance you ever had was to become like me. In this or any other world, it's kill or be killed!"

"You're next!" Bill said.

"Cool! We're next!" Craz said as he and Xyler started dancing. Bill knocked each of them of off the rock and as they screamed they burned up and vanished.

Mabel Rn towards the edge. "My dream boys!"

Bill charged up another blast. "And now to finish you all once in for all!"

The three recoiled. "No, no!"

Dipper then seemed to fly into the scene, a blue aura surrounding his body. "Hey! Bill!"

"WHAT?!"

"Nice bow tie!" Dipper then shot lasers out his eyes and getting poetic justice by blasting a hole through Bill.

"AAHHHH!"

Mabel and Soos ran over. "Dipper!"

"Dude!"

"You came back!" Asriel said managing to get his arms free.

Dipper turned to the others. "Guys! I just learned that you can conjure whatever you can conceive in Grunkle Stan's mindscape!"

Mabel looked confused. "Huh?"

"Just think of cool fighting stuff and it will happen. Like this!"

Dipper turned to the Dog man and used his laser eyes to vaporize him leaving only his hat behind.

"Ha ha," Soos chuckled. "He's dead now."

"What?" said Bill. "Who told you that! Don't listen to him! You, plant guy do something!"

Flowey began to constrict his vines.

"Your friend there pulls some lame trick and suddenly you think you can just think me away?" Flowey said. "I am the darkness within you that you fear! I am the pure desire to survive without the restraints of love, mercy or compassion! You…" Flowey's face then turned back to its original visage. "Hey, where did you get that weed hacker…AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Asriel swung the gas powered garden tool down on the bloom cutting it to ribbons, he didn't stop until the entire plant was obliterated. "Who knew it was that easy?"

"We can do anything?" Mabel said as she turned back into her old self. "Like have kittens for fists?" Her receded into the sleeves of her sweater and the giant pink kittens came out in their place. "Po-pow! P-p-pow! Pow!"

The kitten heads flew as if shot out of a cannon followed by over a dozen more. The cats heads landed and completely covered Bill as they bit him. He screamed as he was covered in pink fluff.

The kittens still on Mabel started to start lick her. "Well hello, friends!" she laughed.

"Anything, huh?" said Soos. "Soos love stomach beam stare!" Soos lifted his shirt reveling a question mark over his stomach that shot a rainbow of marks at Bill.

"How about we add this to the mix?" said Asriel. "Constellation Cannon!" Suddenly the shoulder mounted weapon from the Cosmic Rangers comic materialized on Asriel. "Pulsar Pluse, Fire!"

The cannon shot an intense beam of white light. The two blasts knocked bill into the starscape. Bill regenerated the hold in his body and flew back to the stone. "Enough games!"

Bill's eye turned into a cannon that fired a laser beam that was approaching the Pines family.

Mabel spread out her arms "Hamster ball shields activate!"

"Activate!" the others repeated as pink shields in the shape of a hamster ball appeared around them.

The laser gets reflected by the hamster ball and hits Bill in the eye. "AH! Oh my eye! AAH!"

The shields broke apart as Mabel rose her hands. "Rise, Xyler! Rise, Craz!"

Xyler and Craz rise from behind her back with a keytar and electronic drums. They to play a upbeat tune.

"No! Synthesized music! It hurts!" Bill screamed.

Dipper pointed at Bill. "And now to imagine your worst nightmare! A portal out of Stan's mind!"

Mabel began singing along with the instraments. "Out of Stan's mi-ind!"

"Mabel! Everyone, together!"

The gang all closed their eye to concentrate as hard as they. A swirling red and black portal opened under Bill and began to pull him in.

"No, no, no! Enough!" On his declaration became his usual yellow and everything else around them vanished leaving the group floating in a white featureless void. "You know, I've been impressed with you guys. You are more clever than you look. Especially the fat one."

Soos nudged Mabel with his elbow and whispered. "He's talking about you!"

"So I'm gonna let you kids off the hook. You might come in handy later. BUT KNOW THIS" Bill added in his demon voice. "A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change! Until then I'll be watching you! I'll be watching yooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu..." As his last word echoed some sort zodiac appeared around him and started flashing and soon after he vanished completely.

"He's gone! we did it!" said Dipper. The gang cheered for about a second before their bodies began to fade.

Asriel recoiled. "What the?"

"Stan must be waking up," Stan must be waking up," said Dipper.

Mabel turned to Xyler and Craz. "Will I ever see you guys again?"

The two boys hugged her.

"In your dreams."

"Good one, bro. Good one."

* * *

The next thing the gang knew they woke up in the living room of the Mystery Shack with a shout. Asriel's glamour was in full effect.

"We did it!" said Mabel.

"What? Did what?" Stan said as he woke up. What are you all doing here? And why was I dreaming of two brightly colored and radical young men?

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said leaping up an Stan in a hug. "You're okay!"

"What is this, a hug?" Stan asked confused.

"Nope!" Dipper quickly moved behind Stan and began squeezing Stan's neck with his arms."It's a choke hold."

Everyone else laughed and Dipper let go of the hold.

Stan chuckled. "Not bad, kid. Not bad."

"All's well that ends well," said Asriel.

"I'm just glad Gideon didn't get into the safe," said Mabel. "I really love this old shack."

Soos spread his arms. "Group hug!" There was an awkward silence in the room. "No? I never know the right time!"

Bits of the the ceiling began to fall as The Shack started to shake.

Dipper looked around. "Hey, do you guys feel...?"

Just then an explosion knocked everyone to the floor. Gideon walked in through the newly opened hole in the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pines family. Did I wake you?"

Dipper shakily got up to his feet. "But.. we defeated Bill!"

"Bill failed me! So I switched to plan B: dynamite!"

"So you thought of an infernal contract BEFORE you thought of explosives?" Asriel said rubbing his head.

Stan had a confused looked on his face "What? Bill? Who? What are you guys talking about?"

Gideon unfurled the paper "Spoiler alert, Stanford! I've got the deed! The Mystery Shack belongs to me! So get out of my property!" Gideon took out a walkie talkie. "Daddy? Bring it around the front." Gideon then walked out of the Shack.

"Don't worry, guys!" said Dipper. It's just part of the dream! We're gonna wake up any second now! Right? Right?"

The sound of more rumbling came from outside. Everyone ran out to Bud Gleeful driving a crane with a wrecking ball to the shack with Gideon riding along and laughing. The ball swung and smashed the Mystery Shack's sign.

Soos gasped. "Someone pinch me, dude..."

The broken sign falls in front of the gang.

* * *

1 13-9-14-4 9-19 1 20-5-18-18-9-2-12-5 20-8-9-14-7 20-15 23-1-19-20-5.

Congratulations to Saul'keth for decoding last chapter's message "Now in bookstores: Figswick Academy and the Arcane Acne."


	3. Gideon Rises

Gideon Rises

It seemed like the whole town had gathered outside of the Mystery Shack for Gideon's big announcement and was wearing a pin with Gideon's winking face. The excitement was at a fever pitch the crowd anticipating the big announcement. Gideon popped through a paper hoop.

"Hello Gravity Falls!"

Everyone cheered for Little Gideon.

Everyone except for three kids who gathered at a back corner of the crowd.

"This totally bites!" said Grenda. "It's bad enough we have to wear these stupid pins, now we got to listen to that half-pint gloat about how he got this place from Mr. Pines!"

"I agree," said Candy. "Our best friends have lost their home in this town and nobody seems to care."

"Well we care," said Asriel. "Before the Pines Twins came to Gravity Falls we were the biggest losers and rejects in school. Dipper and Mabel have been there when we needed them and now they need us. Someone's got to teach that dork Gideon a lesson."

"I'll rip his head off!" said Grenda.

"But everyone loves Gideon," said Candy. "Including our parents, they'd never believe us."

"And Gideon jumped through enough loopholes to make his takeover legal," Asriel inwardly cursed the law dating back to the town's founding that allowed a mule to be a public notary.

Up near the Shack Gideon started to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen! Today I am delighted to announce my plans for the former Mystery Shack. I give you... Gideonland!" Gideon pulled a tarp off of a table to reveal the model of the shack and the surrounding area converted into a Gideon themed amusement park. "We're gonna turn this dirty ol' shack into three square miles of Gideon-tertainment. And introducin' our new mascot, Lil' Gideon Jr.!"

Bud Gleeful pulled off a blanket to reveal Waddles in a Gideon costume.

"Boom, he's a pig!"

Just then a familiar voice screamed.

"Waddles! You monster!"

"All right, that's it!" said another. The Pines family, hidden in the far back of the crowd, pulled off their disguises and rushed up onto the stage.

"Listen up, people. Gideon's a fraud!" Stan said. "This kid broke in and stole my property!"

"Arrest him, officers!"

"Yeah!" Dipper followed.

Gideon walked towards the Pines. "Such accusations! Mr. Pines, I recall you gave the property to me." Gideon pulled out a piece of paper. "Look, here's the deed right here!"

"Well that's all the proof I need to see," said Sheriff Blubs.

Deputy Durland cheered. "I love you, Lil' Gideon! Sing them funny songs!"

Gideon snapped his fingers and his guards grabbed the Pines

"Hey!"

"Now get off my property, old man!" Gideon said slapping a Gideon pin on Stan.

"I'll show you who's the old man!" Then with a loud whine Stan grabbed his left ear. "Ow, my hearing aid! Ow!"

The guards then proceeded to carry the Pines off the stage.

"Thanks for visiting Gideonland, friends! Don't come back, I don't care for y'all."

"That's it!" said Grenda. "We gotta do something!"

"If only we could get our hands on that deed," said Asriel. "In Figswick Academy and the Obnoxious Orcs Melinda Catspaw was able to kick the orcs out of the school by grabbing the deed and showing the Council of Magi that Headmaster Avalon didn't countersign it so the property was never legally transferred."

Candy gave Asriel a look. "Why can't we do the same?"

"Because unlike Melinda we don't have an invisibility cloak."

Candy pushed her glasses up, her eyes were hidden by the glare of the sun. "We won't need one. Come back after dark, Candy has a plan."

"Are we breaking and entering?" asked Grenda. "If so count me in!"

"Ok," said Asriel putting his hand forward. Candy and Grenda placed their hands on top of his. "Pines Rescue Team is go!"

The three the raised their hands to the sky. "Yeah!"

* * *

That evening Asriel was in his room with the glamour charm in his pocket and the Gideon pin from earlier tossed on his dresser without a second thought. He stood in front of the mirror turning his palm up with no apparent effect. A couple of times he was able to shape a fireball for about a second. He hoped he wouldn't have to use his powers but he also wanted to be prepared just in case.

Soon he was able to make a fireball and keep it up until he dispelled it himself. He got ready to see if he could do it again.

"Asriel!" his mother shouted from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

Asriel but his Pendant back on and ran downstairs.

Asriel's parents were already sitting down at the table, a meal of herbal chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans was already at three of the seats. Asriel sat down.

"So are you excited about Gideonland?" asked Asriel's father.

Asriel jabbed at the potatoes with his fork. "Hardly, I was there when Gideon took the Shack, he blew up a safe."

"Now Sweetie," said his mother. "It must have been traumatic getting caught in that blast and bumping your head but you came out ok and that's what's important. Gideon explained it clearly, there was a gas leak that caused the explosion at the Shack and Stan gave him the deed in exchange for money that Stan owed some really bad people. We like that you're making new friends but Mr. Pines brought a lot of bad on himself."

Asriel put his fork down. "So you're saying that you believe Gideon over me."

"That is not true," said Asriel's father. "But ever since we found you you've been prone to memory lapses. Given what you been through you probably just remembered things wrong. The police confirm Gideon's story."

"Course they would, most of our cops couldn't solve their way out of a wet paper bag."

"That's enough," his mother said firmly. "Insulting people whose job it is to keep us safe is not appropriate. We're not going to discuss the Mystery Shack anymore today."

"But Dipper and Mabel…"

"Will be fine," said Asriel's father. "They're already staying with Mr. Ramirez's grandmother until Mr. Pines gets back on his feet. Now on the lighter side I've been hearing rumors that you've got your first crush."

Asriel blushed furiously. "Well…uh…"

"Oh our little boy is growing up." His mom gushed. "So is it true?"

"I…" Asriel cut a bit of chicken thigh and put it into mouth.

"Your mouth is saying 'I can't talk' but your face is saying 'yes it is'."

Asriel readied himself to be embarrassed until the big plan that night.

* * *

That night on one side of the new fence surrounding the Mystery Shack a blanket was draped over the barbed wire. One shadowy figure dressed all in black quickly climbed up and over the fence at the spot. A second did the same but nowhere near as quickly and a larger third managed to pull the fence down low enough to just move her legs over blanket and get in.

"Phase one complete," said Candy as she turned to the others. "Now for phase two, entering the shack."

"Where did you learn to move like that?" asked Asriel. "I heard you always had problems with the rope climb in gym class."

Candy winked. "Family secret."

"Are you a ninja?" asked Grenda.

"Officially what I am has no name."

The Pines Rescue Team snuck to the shadows near the study window staying out of sight of the nearby construction workers. Candy got ready to open it until they heard Bud Gleeful's voice from the other side.

"I've been meaning to ask you boy. Shouldn't you be celebratin' Gideonland instead of stickin' your head in that there book all day?"

"Father, have I ever told you the true nature of this book?" They heard Gideon say. "It was written many years ago by a brilliant unknown author who learned secrets too powerful for one man.

"He hid his journals where he thought no one would ever find 'em. Because he knew that if the journals were ever bought together, they would unleash a gateway to unimaginable power!

"Codes and maps had led me to believe that the other book is buried somewhere on this very property, and I intend to find it!"

The three kids silently gasped.

"So that's why you wanted the Mystery Shack," said Bud.

"That's right, father, it's time to begin the search for the other journal!"

They heard the sounds of footsteps as the two left the room.

"All this time and what Gideon was really after was Dipper's journal," Asriel whispered.

"And Gideon has another one like it," said Grenda. "There could be something about you in there As."

Asriel went into deep thought, all of the answers to questions he asked himself his whole life could be in the hands of the most dangerous child in Gravity Falls. "If we get the chance, that deed has to come first."

Candy opened the window and climbed in Waddles came up and rubbed himself against Candy's leg as the others climbed in.

"Not now," Candy said to the pig.

"Just some boxes of Gideon's stuff," said Asriel. "No sign of the deed."

"Maybe he's keeping it in the office or carrying it with 'em," said Genda. "We should look around and try to get the drop on him."

The kids moved out into the hallway. They walked over a circular rug when suddenly they were lifted into the air with a scream. Looking around they saw that they were in a net that had been concealed under the rug.

Gideon came into the hall along with Bud and his two guards. "Well, well, well. Why would this net be here? It's almost as if I knew you were comin'."

Gideon started to laugh maniacally but then paused. "And yes, I did know you were coming."

* * *

"How'd you know Gideon?!" Grenda asked. "Did somebody snitch on us?!"

"Oh, I don't need a snitch, just my psychic powers." Gideon snapped his fingers and the net was lowered. The tattooed guard grabbed Grenda while the guard with the beard took both Candy and Asriel. "Now don't worry none I ain't going to press charges of trespassin'…yet."

"And why not?" asked Candy.

"Because the only reason you've done any of this was for Mabel and Dipper Pines. They offered you companionship and you took the offer of a couple of out of towners without considering their cheating con artist of an uncle Stanford. It ain't really your fault, you just made the wrong friends my friends. But you and me we could have a fresh start."

"Never you little troll!" Grenda yelled.

"Dangsin-eun kkeumjjighan-ibnida! (You are horrible!)" said Candy.

Asriel crossed his arms. "I'm not buying it, you're after something."

Gideon turned to Bud. "Father can you help Tats and Rocko escort these lovely ladies to the living room? There are a few things Asriel here and I need to discuss in private."

"I don't see the harm," said Bud. "Let's get you ladies a glass of milk."

After everyone else left Gideon took Asriel to the office and closed the door then turned to his guest. "Ok then let's drop all the pretenses and…" Gideon suddenly grabbed Asriel's pendant and yanked it away dispelling the glamour. "…disguises."

Asriel tried to grab the pendant back. "How did…?!"

"I'm psychic remember, my Fae friend."

Asriel stopped at the strange word. "Fae?"

"Well that is what you are, at least according to this." Gideon took out the second journal. "That little tidbit is my gift to you Asriel, but I can tell you so much more. While I read all about it ages ago it hasn't concerned me, at least not until I found out what you really are. I can tell you where you're from, what your own kind is like, even who your real parents are, it's all here in this book. All I ask in return is that you help me find the other journal first. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."

Asriel looked at his own face reflected off of the gold six fingered hand with the number "2" written on it on the journal's cover. He was lost in thought then turned back to Gideon's own face "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Gideon put the journal back into his coat. "You don't, but on the other hand if you refuse I can expose your secret to the entire town. Your life in Gravity Falls will be over and I'll be the hero that got rid of the 'monster'. Win-win for me, win-lose for you." Gideon put the charm back around Asriel's neck restoring the glamour. "Take a day to think long and hard about it."

Gideon opened the door and walked Asriel to the living room. "Daddy call the police. These three need to escorted home."

Bud looked confused. "Nice to see you forgive and forget, but why the police?"

"I'm not pressing charges," said Gideon. "But as a responsible citizen of Gravity Falls it is my civic duty to make sure their parents know what they've been up to."

The Pines Rescue Team gulped.

* * *

Back home Asriel's parents were furious. "Trespassing, breaking and entering, attempted burglary…" Asriel's father said while pacing. "Mister you are lucky the Gleeful's are so forgiving."

" _Yeah right,"_ Asriel thought.

"We should have seen this coming," said Asriel's mother. "Stan Pines has had a long history with the law, he was sure to have been a bad influence on you!"

"Aren't you supposed to help your friends when they're in trouble?" asked Asriel. "We were just trying to…"

"Not another word," his mother said. "We've been lenient on you after what you went through five years ago and you've never gotten into trouble deliberately. But we can't do our jobs as your parents and let this slide too."

"Asriel you're grounded," his father said. "No television, computer games or leaving your room unless we tell you to for the rest of the summer."

"The rest of the summer?!" said Asriel. "That's totally unfair!"

"I said not another word," his mother repeated. "Our decision is final starting now, go to bed."

Asriel climbed up the stairs and went into his room. But instead of heading straight to bed he listened in on the conversation his parents we having downstairs.

"Roger you don't think…"

"No Jessica, this is probably just typical adolescent rebellion. Still we better keep a closer eye on him…"

Asriel groaned as he turned away and went to bed. For the first time in his life he wanted to stand up to a bully and everyone who could sympathize with him either didn't believe him or had problems of their own.

* * *

That night Asriel had a strange dream. He was out in the middle of Main Street seemingly alone as a strange fog covered everything. Looking around he thought he noticed Mabel running around a corner while hearing a strange laugh. Following her he ran into an alley.

"Mabel?"

Mabel turned around with a look of horror as she turned grey and collapsed into dust that was blown away. "No!"

The laugh came out again and turning around and finding Dipper. Asriel reached his hand out but then Dipper had another look of terror as he turned to dust and was blown away.

This pattern repeated with everyone Asriel knew in town; his parents, Candy and Grenda, Mr. Pines, Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, even Gideon. Eventually when everyone he knew was gone, he came across a child covered in dense fog.

"Hello Asriel,"

Asriel tensed up. "Who are you, what did you do to everyone?"

The child had no expression that could be seen from behind the fog. "I didn't do that to them, you did."

Asreil took a step back. "No, I didn't mean…"

"But that's a good thing. Take that Gideon for example, as rotten as he is the world is better off without him. But deep down every human is the same, there is always something they will either hate or exploit. None of them are worth saving and you can help me get rid of all of them."

Asriel clenched his fist. "No, I'd never do that! Besides someone would stop me if I tried."

"You've only just begun to tap into your potential, but listen to me and you can do more than you have ever imagined."

Asriel took two more steps back "What's so special about me?"

"All in good time. If there was a better choice I would take it. But that's not very likely and I've come to like you, even if you are a crybaby coward."

"I'm not…"

The figure came as close as they could without coming out of the fog, glowing red eyes peered from behind the misty veil along with a glowing red smile.

"You are! If you let yourself go you could have torn that little tyrant apart, but you were too afraid of what that could make you! The only way you are going to be of use to anyone is you cast them all away!"

The next instant Asriel woke up in his bed panting. "A dream…just a dream," he told himself.

But deep down he wasn't so sure. A looking around and seeing the Gideon pin on his dresser reminded him of the dilemma from earlier. If this dream was real then he had one more option, but it one that was even worse than the other two.

* * *

The next morning Asriel was thinking about the events of the last couple of days when he heard a knock on the door.

"Asriel can I come in?" asked his mother.

Asriel breathed a sigh of relief, if she was asking then she at least his parents were over the worst of their anger. "Sure."

Having come in Jessica Shepard took the chair at Asriel's desk and turned it around to sit. She motioned for him to sit on the bed across from her. "Asriel we don't like to punish you, we only do it for your own good. That being said you will be ungrounded just for this afternoon."

While he could have felt relief Asriel had a prepared for the worst. "Why?"

"Your father and I just got a call from Mr. Pines, Dipper and Mabel are going home at sunset. We're letting you off your punishment so you can say goodbye."

Asriel started to tear up. "But it's not fair…"

"I'm afraid it is fair Sweetie, Mr. Pines didn't have a lot money left over after he gave the Mystery Shack to the Gleefuls. It wouldn't be fair to Dipper and Mabel to have them stay when he can't provide for them."

"But…"

"Don't worry about them, they're just going home a bit earlier than planned. You can get Dipper's email address or whatever he uses to chat online to keep in touch. Because in spite of Mr. Pines' bad decisions those two kids did you a lot of good that your father and I want you to carry on to other children at school. Can you at least try?"

Asriel looked away. "I'll try…and thank you."

Asriel's mom gave him a peck on his temple and left the room. Asriel looked out the window to a distant peak, his favorite mountain in the valley. Things just kept getting worse and now the very people he most wanted to help and help him were leaving town. If Dipper and Mabel left, then Asriel would lose not only two of his best friends but the very people who helped him find out more about himself then he thought possible. Given the dream Gideon's deal may have been the best option out a lot of bad ones, that was until Asriel thought of something else. It wasn't good by any stretch but at least it wouldn't hurt as many people.

* * *

It didn't feel that long until the sun started setting over the valley. Asriel was at the bus stop with Candy, Grenda, Wendy and Stan.

The kids heard from Dipper and Mabel about their last ditch effort to get the Shack back only to lose Dipper's journal.

Asriel listened but said nothing about Gideon's threat and his plan to deal with it, no need to burden them with what he had to do. "I know it's only been a few weeks, but I feel like I've known you two forever."

"I'm sorry we were never able to figure out where you came from," said Dipper.

Asriel looked away. "Don't worry about it, you did your best. I'll just…have to find my own answers."

After the hugs the twins moved to the otherwise empty bus as a loudspeaker made an announcement.

"Bus Fifty-Two, departing Gravity Falls, all aboard."

After climbing aboard Stan came to the back window. "I'm sorry kids, it's for the best."

The bus started to pull away while Mabel and Dipper still looked out the window.

Stan closed his eyes and turned his back, Wendy kept waving goodbye, Candy and Grenda hugged each other and Asriel kept looking at his feet. His next move needed no distractions.

He did manage to hear Dipper say "I can't believe this is happening".

As the bus pulled away Asriel quietly slipped into a small alley. He knelt down and opened the backpack he hid to give it one last check. His parents would be by soon to bring him back to his grounding so he had to make sure he had all his supplies before he carried out his own choice. He was still leaving Gravity Falls for good but at least he wouldn't help Gideon get his hands on that journal.

"Where are you going Asriel?" he heard from behind him. Asriel turned and saw a boy his age with brown hair wearing a blue shirt with purple stripes.

Asriel sighed. "Hey Frisk."

"Let me guess, Timmy Kirkpatrick's been picking on you again. Want me to go talk to him?"

"First I don't get why you stick up for others but just let yourself get hit instead of hitting back…"

"Because it would hurt if they got hit too."

"And second it's not that simple. Gideon Gleeful found out a big secret I have. I know everybody loves him but he's really a selfish creep. He wants me to do something for him and I'm afraid if I do it a lot of people will end up getting hurt. But if I don't do it he'll tell everyone and… I would probably have to leave town. I decided I don't want to hurt anyone so I'm leaving town on my own before he tells anybody. At least this way he doesn't get wants."

Frisk expression was hard to read at first but he started to tear up. "You dummy!" he shouted. "Running away will just hurt the people who care about you!"

Asriel turned feeling his blood boil. "Then what am I supposed to do?! I'm not going to hurt Gideon because that would just be proving him right! If get him what he wants it would hurt people and if he tells I'd have to leave anyway!"

"It can't be that bad," Frisk said. "It's not like you're some kind of monster."

"Actually," Asriel took off his pendant and the Glamour fell away. "I think I am."

Frisk stared in silence.

"You aren't sacred or even amazed?"

"Well if you really look around there's all sort of special people and things in this town. Take the guy who runs the hardware store. He donates money to charity using cash from coffee cans he buried in his backyard. Personally, I think he's really D.B. Cooper and he keeps all that money he stole from the plane in those cans."

Asriel gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're ok with this, but the rest of the town? People fear what they don't understand."

"Then make them understand."

"…I'd try if knew what more about what I am. Dipper was trying to help me find out but he's gone now."

Frisk stretched out his hand. "Then let me help."

Asriel took it and was pulled into a hug. "Thank you, but there's still the problem with how to deal with Gideon. He's not the type to listen to reason."

"There has to be some way for you to get out of this."

Just then with a bright blue explosion appeared from the direction of the Floating Cliffs.

"What was that?" asked Asriel.

Frisk started moving. "Whatever it was, it probably means someone needs help!"

The two boys started to run in the direction the of the blast while Asriel put the pendant back on.

* * *

Frisk and Asriel weren't the only ones moving towards the blast site, one their way the boys ran into Candy and Grenda and pretty soon it was apparent that nearly the whole town, including the local tv news, was looking at the wreckage. It appeared that the metallic statue of Gideon Gleeful, which seemed to Asriel looked more like a robot on closer inspection, had moved from next to the Mystery Shack to under the bridge connecting the abandoned mines and was the source of the blast. Dipper and Mabel stood nearby looking like they had just been put through the wringer while Gideon was climbing out looking even worse.

Deputy Durland ran over to Gideon picking him out of the wreckage. "Gideon! Oh, good heavens! What on earth happened here?"

"It was the Pines twins!" said Gideon. "They tried to attack me and blow up my statue with dynamite! Arrest 'em!"

The twins turned as sheriff Blubs took out a pair of handcuffs. Asriel, Candy and Grenda looked on in horror as Frisk tried to get a bead on the situation.

"Officers, he's lying!" Dipper yelled.

"Sorry kids," said the Sheriff. "But we trust Gideon. And nothing short of a miracle would ever change our…"

"AhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHH!" Just then Stan drove up in his El Diablo screaming and knocking over the squad car. Stan climbed out waving his arms wearing only a muscle shirt, boxer shorts, bedroom slippers and his usual fez. "Wait! Wait! Stop everything! I've got somethin' to say!"

"Not this guy again."

"Just wait! Look!" Stan said running towards the robot. "You guys all think Gideon is so perfect and honest!" Stan continued in a mocking manner. "Oh! I could never tell a lie! I'm Gideon!"

"He's more honest than you!"

"Yeah!" said Durland. "And he's psychic too!"

"How's this for psychic? Bam!" Stand kicked the Gideon-bot causing a panel to fall to off. Inside was a wall lined with monitors. "Take a good look!"

"Wait a minute," said Lazy Susan. "Is that ME?!"

Lazy Susan spoke on one of the monitors.

"The secret ingredient to my coffee omelet is coffee!"

Toby came up. "And me!"

"I can verify that that birthmark is indeed disgusting," The town doctor said on another TV.

"Hooray!" said Toby in the same footage.

Asriel looked at another monitor.

"We won't need one. Come back after dark, Candy has a plan."

"Are we breaking and entering? If so count me in!"

"Ok. Pines Rescue Team is go!"

Stan held up a Gideon Pin. "That's right, these pins are hidden cameras! And my hearing aid was picking up the feedback! Who's the fraud now?" Stan immediately broke the pin revealing a camera in the eye of it.

The townsfolk all threw their pins on the ground and turned to Gideon with angry glares. Asriel was happy to note his parents were among them.

"Gideon, we gave you our trust…" Deputy Durland said sadly.

"You LIED to us!" growled Manly Dan Corduroy.

Gideon found himself backed against one of the robot's arms "Please, I... It's not what it looks like... What are you gonna do with me?"

Durland turned to one of the townsfolk. "Tyler?"

Tyler Cutebiker wiped tears from his eyes. "Get 'im…Get 'im!"

Gideon gasped.

"Lil' Gideon," said Sheriff Blubs. "You are under arrest for conspiracy, fraud, and breaking our hearts. Durland, the tiny handcuffs!"

Durland an extra small pair of handcuffs on Gideon

"Wha- no!"

Dipper and Mabel were beaming at the outcome as old friends and new looked on with pride.

Stan opened the door of the righted squad car as the police led Gideon towards him. However just as Gideon was close Stan grabbed the back of his coat. "Just one more thing."

Stan proceeded to shake Gideon up and down causing the odds and ends to fall out of his pockets.

"Let go of me! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Stan grabbed the deed that fell to the ground along with something else the kids couldn't quite make out. "I believe this belongs to me." The local news peoplecame forward to take pictures and question Stan.

Gideon however only had the police left as company. "No! No! Watch the hair! You can't do this to me! Y'all are sheep! You need me! I'll be back! You'll hear from my lawyers!"

As the squad car carried Gideon away Frisk, Candy, Grenda and Asriel looked on.

"Don't call us," said Grenda. "We'll call you, NOT!"

"Watashitachi no keimusho kara no hagaki o okurimasu! (Send us a postcard from jail!)" said Candy.

"What goes around comes around," said Asriel beaming and crossing his arms.

Frisk threw a DVD marked with Asriel's name into one of the surrounding fires from the explosion. "Without this even if Gideon tells Asriel's secret nobody is ever going to believe him now that his credibility is destroyed. No matter what he knows."

"Oh yeah!" Asriel said. "Gideon's journal! It might still be in the wreckage, the answers I've been looking for might be inside!"

"Then let's get Dipper and Mabel and look for it together!" said Candy.

As they approached the Pines family a call came out.

"Asriel!"

They turned to find Mr. and Mrs. Shepard walking towards them looking ashamed.

"Asriel we are so sorry we didn't believe you," said Roger.

"Can you ever forgive us?" asked Jessica.

Asriel ran over as they knelt down. The three shared a big hug. "There's nothing to forgive."

"Gideon fooled everybody except Mr. Pines," said Frisk. "I guess you can't con a conman."

"Well we talked about it with Grenda and Candy's parents and to make up for it not only are you ungrounded Asriel but we're taking all of you to Greasey's Dinner for burgers and milkshakes, our treat!"

Grenda raised her fist to the sky. "Alright free food!"

"Tell our folks to get the car ready," said Candy. "We'll get Mabel and Dipper, they're the real heroes today."

* * *

A short time later six milkshake glasses clanged together. "Cheers!" came up from the children.

After the events of the last three days not even the substandard food of Greasy's Dinner could lower the relief they all felt at Little Gideon's arrest.

Conversation and laughter flowed like Pitt cola from the soda jerk tap.

"Really?" said Frisk. "That freak snowstorm was caused by a space lizard?"

"He was tough," said Mabel. "But no match me, my bro and our adorable dog sled team!"

Asriel sighed a bit and stirred bit of his milkshake with his spoon.

"Yeah I know you feel," said Dipper. "We just didn't have enough time to find Gideon's journal before the Fire Department came. All those mysteries we could have found gone, not to mention all that stuff about that your people and your parents."

"I've been thinking about that," said Asriel. "I should have caught it when Gideon said it could tell me who my birth parents were, it was just too good to be true. He was probably lying about the whole thing."

"The summer's not over yet, we still have time to solve your mystery."

"And a new friend to help you do it," said Frisk.

"A friend who kept me from making the biggest mistake of my life," said Asriel.

"Second biggest if you count accidently causing Tiffany Banks to fill the chemistry lab with expanding foam."

The boys laughed a little.

"Ok Dipper we should know each other a little better," said Frisk. "Have you ever watched Ghost Harassers?"

Dipper grinned "Have I?!"

Asriel looked out the window. Before this summer he couldn't wait to grow up and leave town for college, now after coming so close to leaving Gravity Falls behind he couldn't imagine a cooler or weirder place to grow up. He knew he may never find the truth of his origins, but now he was ok if it should come to that. Filling with pride for the little town he looked out the window towards his favorite mountain, and thought for a moment it was standing a little taller than normal.

* * *

She sat in a chair next to the fire holding her book with big white furry hands. A knock came at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened. "Your Majesty, Sans wishes to speak with you."

She put the book down on the small table next to her chair. "I'll be right there."

As she left she gave a glance at a small picture on the table. In it two figures stood above the frame as a young child with brown hair and white goat like creature the child's size were picking flowers.

The room became darker as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

1 7-1-13-5 20-8-15-21-7-8-20 23-15-14 9-19 10-21-19-20 2-5-7-21-14.

MissMCmist and NotBibleCANON decoded that message of last chapter. "A mind is a terrible thing to waste."


	4. Exorcise Routine

Exorcise Routine

(Between episodes two and four of season two)

"Score is nineteen to nineteen in the Mystery Shack off the wall ping pong championship," said Wendy. "The next point decides the game, remember ball's still in play as long as it doesn't hit the floor and… GO!"

Dipper tossed the fake eye the twins were using as a ball and hit it off a wall bouncing it over the pile of stuff in the middle of the living room they were using as a net. Mabel, today wearing a sky blue sweater with a red songbird and musical note, hit the ball to bounce it off a few objects back towards Dipper's side. Dipper made a diving save knocking back to Mabel's side who was readying a power shot.

At that moment Frisk and Asriel came into room. "Hey Dipper, I wanted to ask…"

Mabel hit the ball right into Asriel's head knocking him to the floor. The ball then bounced off the floor twice. "I won!" shouted Mabel. "I finally beat Dipper at Ping Pong!"

"Hooray for you…" Asriel groaned.

* * *

Wendy handed an ice pack to Asriel in the shack's kitchen. "Asriel I am so sorry!" said Dipper. "We had no idea the you were going to come in."

As Asriel iced his forehead he sighed. "Accidents happen, but the reason I came was to ask you a question. Dipper we've been searching for over a month and without Gideon's journal we haven't found anything about where I came from."

Dipper took a black light from his jacket pocket while turning pages in the journal. "Actually once I found the journal had messages in invisible ink I went back to the part that mentioned glamour charms and found this."

Dipper turned on the light showing the hidden images on the pages.

"'The Fae child may be using one of these charms'," Frisk said reading the message. "'I have to extend my search to include the townsfolk.' Fae…that's what Gideon called you before they hauled him off to the slammer."

"But what the heck is a Fae?" asked Wendy.

"I don't know," said Dipper. "There's nothing else about them in the journal. Mabel and I went out and asked the friendlier creatures in Gravity Falls and got pretty much the same reaction."

* * *

"We don't even talk about them among ourselves!" said the Franz the Lilliputtian. "You think we'd tell you hugelings after what happened last time?!"

* * *

"What you ask for is one of the Manotaurs' manliest secrets!" said Chutzpar. "If I told you Leaderaur would have my horns for a nose ring!"

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were right in front of a giant wooden foot. "So if you could tell us anything about the Fae…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The tree giant known only as "Steve" lifted up the foot and moved to crush the twins who ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

"There are no Fae!" said a very nervous Jeff the Gnome. "There never were! Stop looking for them or it'll be a disaster! You'll doom us all!"

* * *

"I think that they're all just embarrassed that they threw a big party and forgot to invite the Fae," said Mabel.

"So you're saying we're back to zero leads?" said Asriel.

"I wouldn't say zero leads," said Dipper. "We know that the Author was looking a Fae child, Asriel if you are the child the Author was looking for you then he would know where you came from! Once Soos fixes the laptop we found in that bunker we can find out who the Author is. Then we can ask the Author directly and get the answers you're looking for."

"So just waiting, that's your plan?"

"Sorry but with the other two journals missing and everyone else unwilling or unable to tell us anything all roads lead to the Author."

Asriel saw that the journal was now turned to pages on ghosts. "Maybe not ALL roads."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when we fought Bill Cipher in Stan's mind and he brought our nightmares to life?"

"He made me ugly!" said Mabel. "And you… got wrapped up by a cute flower named Flowey with a creepy laugh?"

"Now that I heard it from you that makes me sound like a giant wuss. Anyway he threatened to erase my soul and then play with 'his best friend sleeping inside my head'."

"Dude I don't like where this is going," said Wendy. "Dipper and Mabel told me you get super creepy when you start to lose your temper, like you're a whole different person. If you're thinking about letting that thing loose then it sounds like a major bad idea."

Frisk turned to Dipper. "Dipper I've seen that the journal has spells that could call, bind or banish whatever this spirit is. We can take precautions and the moment it starts to look bad we can stop and never speak to this thing again."

Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know, maybe Wendy's right, it sounds super dangerous."

"Dipper we only have this summer, then you go back home and I could lose any chance to find the truth forever," said Asriel. "Shouldn't we try everything we can before then?"

Dipper saw his reflection on Asriel's pendant. "Ok, but if it becomes too much I'm pulling the plug."

Asriel hugged Dipper. "Man you're the best!"

* * *

A bit later Stan was at the cash register noting the distinct lack of tourists. He turned to Soos who was sweeping a corner of the shack. "Sheesh. This place is deader than the funeral parlor I broke into to get the fifty bucks this stiff owed me."

"You got to keep a positive attitude Mr. Pines," said Soos. "I'm sure a whole bus load of tourists is about to drive in right…now!" Nothing happened. "Riiiiiiiiight now!"

Just then a single car rolled up, out stepped a man in his late twenties and writing something on a digital tablet. "Bus load huh?" said Stan. "I guess one yuppie is better than nothing."

Soos looked out the window and gasped. "Wait Mr. Pines, that's no ordinary yuppie! That's Kevin Rand, the biggest travel blogger slash critic in the country! If he gives the Mystery Shack a good review everybody will want to come here!"

"Everybody?" said Stan. "I'd have enough money to buy that satellite dish I always wanted, the one that would get me the Swedish Supermodel Channel! Soos, put the good merchandise up front! Wendy clean the museum! Kids stay in your room and outta my hair!"

"Already cleaned Mr. Pines!" Wendy shouted from upstairs. "Need me at the register?"

"Not today Wendy, I'm going to handle this one personally. Kevin Rand, get ready to meet Mr. Mystery!"

* * *

Meanwhile the Mystery Twins they were up in the attic tying Asriel to a chair with strong ropes while Wendy stood by the door. Frisk took out a bag and began pouring the contents in a circle around Asriel. "Ok," Dipper said looking thourgh the journal. "The ropes are in case this thing gets uppity and it shouldn't be able to pass a line of rock salt either."

"I know Mr. Pines would flip if he knew you were doing this so I'm locking the door," said Wendy.

Dipper turned to Asriel. "For the last time, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I trust you guys, if anyone can handle this thing it's you. I'm ready."

Dipper then read from the journal out loud. "Qui audit spiritus, ego præcipio tibi, et loqueris verba sapientiae provenire. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus!"

After the words were spoken Asriel fell unconscious then slowly began to stir.

"Asriel?" Mabel asked.

Asriel opened his eyes while smirking, his pupils cat-like and red. As he spoke his voice sounded different and had a dark echo.

"Asriel is unavailable right now. Would you like to leave a message?"

* * *

As Kevin Rand stepped into the Gift Shop Stan appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Welcome to a world of mystery, enchantment and suspense! Here at the Mystery Shack we have…"

"Yeah, yeah," said Kevin. "Do you have Wi-Fi?"

Stan looked confused "Why Fi?"

"I know this is the middle of nowhere but who doesn't have Wi-Fi these days? Guess, I'll have to use your phone."

"Oh yes right this way," said Stan. "Our phone can be found at the end of our tour."

Kevin stepped into the museum unimpressed while Stan sweated bullets. "Yipee."

* * *

The mystery hunters stared down the spirit now in control of their friend's body. "Take a picture," said the being. "It'll last longer."

"Ok, whoever you are," said Dipper. "Let's start simple, do you have a name?"

"Of course I have a name. My name is Chara, it's a name you'll wish you never heard, then you'll wish you were never born."

"Chara huh? Can you tell us anything about Asriel's origins?"

"I can, but I won't."

"And why not creep?" said Wendy.

"Oh a fighter, I take it you're the backbone of this pathetic lot."

"Why you…"

"Stay back!" said Dipper. "As long as it's in the salt circle it can't hurt us."

"Ah, worried about each other? That's why I don't like you, if it weren't for Asriel losing his memory and you making him an even bigger weakling we'd have accomplished our goal by now."

"And what exactly is this goal?" asked Frisk.

"Asriel thinks he can be useful because once in a while when he pulls off a little fire trick? Both you and him have no idea how much power we are capable of together. All it would take is to add six more souls to Asriel's and mine. The four of you and the fool and old man down stairs are all we need then we'll erase this world and all its pains and injustices. Together our power would rival that of a god, one that will pass judgement on this world and all its hateful humans. The verdict will always be the same, guilty, and the sentence will be death!"

Wendy pounded her fist into her palm. "You're crazy if you'd think we'd let you do that you little psycho!" said Wendy.

"Besides the world isn't that bad," said Mabel. "We got stickers and ice cream!"

Chara/Asriel shot daggers at Mabel with their eyes. "Every word you say is like a thousand fingernails on the blackboard of my soul. I've changed my mind, I'll kill you first and absorb a different soul so I won't have to hear your idiocy for all eternity."

Mabel backed against the wall. "Dipper…"

"Don't worry," said Dipper. "It can't hurt us remember?"

"That's where you're wrong," Chara/Asriel said giggling. "You were asking about where Asriel came from, that means you care about him." The spirit in Asriel's body snapped the ropes. "So to hurt you, I just have to hurt him."

Chara/Asriel moved right up to the salt ring as a barrier came up shocking him. Chara just kept trying to push forward even head-butting the barrier, each attempt clearly hurting Asriel.

"Stop it!" Frisk yelled about to enter the line but held back by Wendy.

"I would think this is what you would want," said Chara. Asriel was bleeding from his nostrils. "If he goes, I go too. So if you let us die you'd save the world. One friend for the lives of billions, you shouldn't even have to think twice."

"Dipper we have to do something!"

"Put it back!" yelled Wendy.

Dipper took a deep breath. "Sorry Asriel, this thing is just too dangerous, time for an exorcism." Dipper began reading from the Journal "Exodus Demonus, Spookus Scarus, Ain'tus Afraidus No Ghostus, Bumpus Goosus Shamalaaan!"

Asriel's eyes glowed as a strand of blue energy came from his mouth with an unworldly scream. When the screaming stopped Asriel fell to his knees. "What…what happened?" Asriel said groggily. "Did you learn anything?"

"No, I had to exorcise the spirit," said Dipper. "I'm sorry but it posed too much of a danger to you and everyone else."

Mabel gave Asriel a hug when he started to tear up. "I'm so sorry."

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" said a too familiar voice. "Even if you cast me from Asriel's body we are still linked by our souls."

"Chara?!" Frisk said.

"Who's Chara?" asked Asriel.

"I would be hurt if I didn't know why you forgot about me," Chara said.

"Wendy?!" Dipper said as he saw the teenager was bending over her hair covering her face. When she turned her face up Wendy's pupils were the same red cat like ones Asriel had.

"Surprise!"

* * *

Back down stairs Stan was escorting Kevin Rand still unaware of the danger just above his head. "Now witness the skin of the largest snake ever, the prehistoric King Pythconda!"

An unusually large and smelly snake skin was mounted on a stand, Kevin just glanced up. "Looks to me like you just stapled six python skins together. Now about that phone."

Stan acted calm on the surface but was still observably nervous. "What an eye for detail, that must be what makes you popular Mr. Rand."

"What makes me popular is that I can see hotels, restaurants, roads and attractions for what they really are and people love it when I expose the worst by tearing down the illusion that they are anything but. I'd like to see that phone now."

"Ok Mr. Rand," Stan said sweating like a pig. "Let's cut right to the chase and jump right to the best of the best. Stan walked Kevin to a locked box hanging on the wall. I only show this exhibit to VVIPs, That's Very Very Important People, now just let me open the box and prepare to join a select few to witness the greatest oddity in the world." Stan fumbled with the lock. "Come on, open! Maybe it was the other key."

"Goodbye Mr. Mystery."

"Wait!" Stan put on a brass knuckle and started punching open the box.

Kevin nearly dropped his tablet. "Are you insane?!"

"Insane about pleasing my costumers." Stan finally smashed open the door of the box. "Behold, the actual cursed foot of the legendary Chinese emperor Qin Shi Huang!"

Kevin took a close look at the mummified foot. "Well you're right about one thing, it's from China. I can see it written on the bottom of this cheap piece of rubber."

Stan dropped the foot. "But…"

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to do what I came here to do. Contact someone who can tell me how to get to Timber Springs, I'm going to be late for the Salmon Festival."

"You gotta take a look at our gift shop first!" Stan blurted. "For you everything is fifty…no seventy-five percent off!"

"And then I can use your phone?"

Stan sighed. "Yes, and then you can use my phone."

Kevin smirked. "Lead the way."

* * *

"What are you doing in Wendy's body?!" Dipper asked. "The Exorcism was supposed to send you to the Great Beyond!"

"That might have been true if I was your run of the mill ghost," Chara said. "But I have become so much more."

"Get out of Wendy!" Frisk yelled. "Now!"

Chara/Wendy simply laughed. "Why would I want to? This body is strong, enough to finally get started on my revenge. I'd trade it for only one other." Chara/Wendy looked at Asriel's direction. "I need your body and soul."

"Mine?"

"It was all part of the plan you said you'd help me with, before you lost your memory." Chara/Wendy fiddled with Asriel's pendant. "Under this form you have the body I need; a body that can hold not only your soul but other human souls."

"Leave him alone!" said Mabel.

Chara/Wendy grabbed Mabel by the throat. "Oh yeah, I was going to kill you!"

Dipper tackled Wendy's legs making Chara let go of Mabel. Chara/Wendy got up quickly.

"Ok, let's play a different game then. I'm going to go around looking for victims until you agree to give me Asriel and if anybody dies it's on your heads!" Chara/Wendy kicked down the door and ran downstairs.

Asriel clutched his head. "Oh man this is all my fault!"

"Now's not the time to lay blame," said Dipper. "We got to find a way to save Wendy before that thing hurts anybody!"

The four kids then ran out the door.

* * *

"Doot De Doot do." Soos sang. "Washin' a window, with no idea what's behind me."

Just behind Soos Chara/Wendy snuck up while carrying a fire ax. They lifted the ax and was ready to swing when Soos turned around.

"Oh hey Wendy," Soos took a look at the ax. "Good thing you found that before someone got hurt, let me put it away where it belongs."

Before Chara could react Soos took the ax and put it in the nearby glass case. Chara moved their barrowed hands to strangle the handyman. Just then the kids came in. "Soos watch out!" yelled Dipper.

"There's an evil spirit in Wendy!" added Mabel.

Soos turned around only for Chara/Wendy to leap over him and down the stairs. "Well played, but can you keep this up forever? I can!"

Soos looked at the staircase. "Whoa I would not want to be Mr. Pines when Wendy asks if worker's comp covers this."

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other in horror. "Grunkle Stan!"

* * *

Down in the gift shop Stan led Kevin to the phone. "I take it the phone is behind the counter?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, Mr. Rand," Stan said bending his knees in preparation to get on them. "But before you give me the review that will doom the sole venture supporting an old man not long for this world, I beg of you show some compassion and write a kind word or two as well."

Kevin just laughed. "If I gave a bad review of this dump it would force me into the unpleasant act of acknowledging its existence to the rest of world. All I wanted were directions to the Timber Creek Salmon Festival, not to browse useless knickknacks. They say there is no such thing as bad press, but there is, it's no press at all which is all I am giving you."

Just then Wendy/Chara burst into the room. "Well, well, an unexpected guest."

"Wendy," said Stan. "You know what young people like, convince this guy to give a good review to the Mystery Shack."

Wendy/Chara then took out a kitchen knife. "How about instead I convince you both…to leave this mortal coil!"

The possessed teenager lunged at the two Stan tackled Kevin to the ground and out of the path of the knife. Just then Frisk and Mabel tackled Wendy's legs knocking her to the ground causing the knife to fall from their hand and Wendy's head to hit the counter knocking her out.

"Mr. Rand are you ok?!" asked Stan. "You're not going to sue are you?!"

Kevin was panting heavily after the close call. "This isn't a tourist trap, it's an insane asylum! Forget the directions the only place I want to go to right now is away from here!" Kevin got up and ran out of the Mystery Shack like a chicken.

Wendy/Chara groggily shook the kids off as Dipper, Soos and Asriel came in. "Dipper what do we do?!"

Dipper kept flipping the pages. "Except for specific cases the only way to deal with a ghost is anointed water, exorcism or binding it to one material form!"

"Then exorcise it already!"

"Then it'd just jump to another body!"

Stan came forward. "Can somebody tell me what in the name of Marshal Matt Dillion is going on here?!"

Soos turned to Stan while Wendy/Chara started to get up. "Ok Cliff Notes version. The kids pulled an evil spirit from Asriel's head only for it to possess Wendy so it can wreak a bloody rampage upon humanity."

Stan blinked and turned to Dipper. "What did I say about using that journal to go looking for trouble?"

"It's my fault Mr. Pines," said Asriel. "I'm not really human but I don't know where I came from. Dipper promised to find out about my origins a while back and this seemed to be the only clue we had left. If I wasn't so impatient none of this would have happened."

Wendy/Chara groaned. "We're going to talk about this later," said Stan. "Right now we gotta teach this thing that the only unholy abomination who can boss Wendy around is me!"

Wendy/Chara looked around for another weapon.

"Hey Casper!" Stan yelled. "I don't allow my employees to be possessed on company time!"

Wendy/Chara chuckled. "Oh how cute, the old man thinks he can tell me what to do."

"You cost me the Swedish Supermodel Channel and more importantly threatened my family! Time to pay the piper, plus tax and applicable service fees!" Stan brandished his brass knuckles.

"I have gained more power in death then you can understand, what makes you think you stand a chance?"

"Because I'm from New Jersey! Rrrraaagh!"

Stan leapt on Wendy and the two tumbled their way into the museum.

"Ah dudes it's going to tear Mr. Pines apart!" said Soos.

"Or he's going to end up killing Wendy!" said Frisk. "We have to stop them!"

"If we can't force it back to ghost world or wherever what do we do?!" asked Mabel.

Dipper sweated. "I don't know! We don't have any anointed water and we can't bind it since it's already bound!"

"Yeah," said Asriel. "Bound to my soul…"

* * *

In the museum Wendy/Chara pulled an arm off an underwear clad bigfoot statue.

"Not the Sasscrotch!" yelled Stan. "That's a Mystery Shack Classic!"

The possessed teen hit Stan in head with the arm breaking it then picked up a stuffed two headed sheep.

"No, I paid good money for that!"

Another blow on Stan's head and the two heads on the sheep fell off. The red head grinned picking up an ocelot with stag's head and the tail of a kangaroo.

"But…" Stan said punch drunk. "That's my first large size taxidermy project…"

Another blow and Stan was down on the floor. Wendy/Chara then straddled his stomach and started to strangle him.

"Finally, after so many delays and setbacks I can at least remove one wicked, selfish human being from the world! I can finally start to make things right!"

"Chara stop!" Asriel yelled.

The rest came in looking horrified.

"You can't stop me Asriel! There's nothing you can say to change my mind!"

"I know, it's pointless to try to stop you. That's why I want you come back, I'm ready."

"Asriel no!" yelled Dipper.

"How could you?!" said Mabel.

"You know what it will do!" said Frisk.

Asriel took his pendant off and dropped it on the floor. "I'm not human, no matter what I did when I thought I was I could never fit in. There's no point in trying anymore. I thought they were my friends, but you're the only friend I can ever really have."

"You're really taking me back?" said Wendy/Chara.

"Body and mind. Heart and soul."

"Curse your sudden yet inevitable betrayal!" said Soos.

Chara/Wendy started to laugh then screamed as a blue stream of light came from Wnedy's mouth and flew straight into Asriel's.

* * *

Asriel opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them. Around him was a green grassy meadow with of all the spots that were important to him in life; his home, school, the bookstore and the Mystery Shack. However, half of the surrounding space seemed to have been burned away and in one corner was a large black box heavily chained up and shaking. One group of chains intersected at a triangular lock.

Asriel was afraid yet at the same time he felt drawn to it. He took a step closer.

"You're not ready for that yet," he heard a soft voice say. Turing around Asriel saw a girl of about seven wearing a lime and crème colored sweater and brown pants with brown hair going to the top of their neck.

"Wait," Asriel said coming closer. "Are YOU Chara?"

"Yes I am," the child said back.

"The big bad spirit is a little girl?"

Chara gave a wicked grin. "I am now beyond such labels. You'll understand once you join me."

Asriel looked back when the box seemed growl and hop at them.

"Don't worry about the box, once we start getting rid of this rotten world you'll be ready for what's inside."

"My memories, is that what's inside?"

"No my dear Asriel, in there is the vision we got when first came to this place and time. About what we both could be and what we could do, you cried when you saw it but once you start getting strong I'll show you."

"So my memories of before…"

"Those are all the burned places, most likely gone forever." Chara came closer to Asriel. "But that's not why we're here. You're taking me back, completely. You give me all of you, body, mind, heart and soul."

"Of course," Asriel moved closer and gave Chara a hug. "So how do I become stronger?"

"That feeling you get when you feel stronger because of anger. That's me, I can feed off that feeling. The more you hurt others, the more you cause pain, the easier it is to hurt and harder it is to be hurt. That is all Humans understand but with your help I can make it all right."

"Make what right? You never said why we're doing this."

For a sliver of a moment Chara seemed to show sadness. "We did nothing wrong, so why did people keep hurting us? We just wanted to be left alone, so why did they have to kill them?!" Chara was raising her voice. "I tried to end it all rather live in such an unfair world. But that was when you found me. You and your parents treated me so nicely. I even gave you that pendant in return, before the spell was cast on it, to match one you gave me. But even all that love didn't make the pain go away.

Chara lowered their voice again but for some reason she seemed even scarier that way. "But that was when I found what we could do together and how to do it. The poison was painful, but knowing I wasn't REALLY dying I was able to take it. That was the plan, you took my soul and took me back home. We were going to make them all pay, even if I had to trick you into doing it.

Chara turned to Asriel angrily. "But then you stopped us! You betrayed me! And what did that get us?! If it wasn't for that twist of fate, we would have both died!"

"I'm sorry," Asriel said flatly. "I was wrong."

Chara smiled again. However, her eyes seemed to become wider and looked empty and hollow. "We'll be together forever, won't we?"

Asriel hugged Chara again. His eyes became just as hollow. "Forever, we won't be stopped again."

The two were glowing seeming to merge together. "You finally learned your lesson, in this world it's kill or be killed, so we're going to bring the whole thing to an end."

Asriel came close to Chara almost merging completely. "Yes I learned it, just like that lesson from Mr. Pines."

Chara had the closest expression to confused on her face. "What lesson? I don't remember that old man teaching you anything important."

"Sure he did," Asriel leaned next to Chara's ear and whispered. "Throw a cheap shot when no one's looking."

"What?"

Just then Dipper's voice boomed out over the mindscape. "Concordi restringere! Modus operandi!"

While Dipper kept chanting black manacles like the chains around the large box shackled onto Chara's wrists and ankles. Black posts shot from the ground and shot chains at the manacles pulling Chara away from Asriel. "A binding spell!? You tricked me!"

Asriel's eyes turned back to normal. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way. Since we're in my mind I know you were telling the truth, that you were hurt very badly, more than anyone should ever be hurt. But that doesn't mean you can just kill people!

"You're wrong about this world, there is more to strength than anger and rage for their own sake. Things like friendship, curiosity and courage, that gives strength too."

Asriel looked at Chara with pity. "You're too dangerous to be let loose on the world but you are still my friend and I think… no, I know there's still hope for you. I know you can still be saved.

"You'll still be able to see through my eyes and you're going to see my family, my friends and you'll see that the world isn't bad as you think it is. And once you understand that, I'll be back for you, ready to save you."

Chara continued to struggle. Her eyes and mouth widened into large black pits of nothingness "You think you can control me?! I've become too strong now, this binding can't last forever! I'll watch, I'll wait, I will take control of this body and I will have my revenge!"

Asriel shook his head with a smile. "Whoever hurt you, the best revenge would be to not let them control you anymore. I'll show you how starting now, I'm going to live my life, I'm not going to kill and I'm going to be killed either."

Dipper continued the spell. "Ab absurdo! Semper fidelis tyrannosaurus!"

Chara pulled against the chains that now covered her arms, legs and abdomen with all her might but could barely move away from the posts. "Asriel come back! We're not done here! RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Asriel felt pulled away from the screaming soul and out into the light.

* * *

Asriel started coughing, from what he could tell he back in the Mystery Shack.

"Asriel are you ok?" Asked Dipper.

"If you're ok," said Stan. "Show me by giving me your wallet."

"Uh, no."

The Pines family breathed a sigh of relief, except for Stan who snapped his fingers in frustration.

"Whoa guys, that was impressive," said Wendy. "For a while there I thought he really did choose that brat over all of us. You guys were all in on it?"

"I wasn't!" said Stan.

"And what about Chara?" asked Frisk.

"Thanks to Dipper she shouldn't be a problem anymore. Yeah she, it's a long story."

"I'm just glad it's over," said Mabel.

"Not quite yet," said Stan giving Asriel a stern glare. "Kid your little séance put my niece and nephew in danger. I'm not going to tell your parents, but in exchange you're going to be working here at the Mystery Shack until you can pay off these damages."

"Yes Mr. Pines," said Asriel with a sigh.

"And a good thing too, I needed a new attraction since I lost Dipper's wolf costume."

Mabel started whistling.

"You can all start by cleaning up this mess! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a couple dozen aspirin."

As they started cleaning up Asriel put his pendant back on restoring his human form. "After all that we didn't learn anything about me."

Wendy ruffled Asriel's hair. "Dude I had that demon brat in my head for like twenty minutes and I just want to go home and sleep for the next seventy-two hours, you had it in you for at least five years twenty-four seven. I say we did learn something about you, you're a lot tougher than you give yourself credit for."

Asriel smiled. "Thanks."

"Hmmm," Soos said sweeping animal parts into a dustpan. "I wonder what ever happened to Kevin Rand?"

* * *

"Officers I'm telling you there's a psycho in the Mystery Shack!"

"Yeah, Yeah," said Sheriff Blubs. "And we still clocked you going thirty miles over the speed limit. Come on Durland, let's take 'em downtown for the sobriety test."

As the two officers locked Kevin Rand in the back of the Squad Car he started beating at the window.

"When I get back online I'm giving your Police Department the worst review ever!"

* * *

That night Stan was in the secret lab under the Mystery Shack, the portal was slowly but surely gaining power. Stan however ignored it for a moment and began looking through the second journal he took from Gideon. "A Fae, so that's what he is."

Stan closed the book and turned his attention to a readout on a monitor. "As much as I'd like to tell the kids I can't afford any major distractions, not when I have come so far."

Stan turned his attention back at the portal.

"Thirty years and its coming down to the final stretch. I won't stop now, not for anything."

* * *

Grats to Saul'keth for solving the last code, "A game thought won is just begun."

They're going to be a little ticker from here on out, enjoying the tale is the key.

* * *

Qahvr'g lamcz phxtvbuk rbw dezhbuk…

* * *

4-16-19 18-23-19 21-16-15-12-20 5-19-23-6-21-16-19-5 18-9-6 16-15-5 16-15-5-4-9-6-25 12-9-5-4, 22-3-4 15-5 16-19 1-15-12-12-15-10-17 4-9 8-23-25 4-16-19 21-9-5-4?


	5. Society of the Blind Eye

Society of the Blind Eye

"Alright Author, who are you?" Dipper said looking at a corkboard he set up on his bed while chewing a pen. "Who are…" Dipper bit too far into the pens and ink covered his mouth. "Uh, not again!" Dipper wiped his mouth and tossed the pen aside with the others he broke in the same way.

"Well I have zero ideas," Asriel said laying on the floor upside down. "I here thought my folks having book club again would be a good chance to help you figure out who the Author is but I don't even know where to start. Too bad Frisk's little league team has that game out of town."

Mabel came running in holding an old bottle, today she was wearing a light green sweater with a crème wiener dog wrapped around her three times. "Hey, bro-bro. Look what I got!"

"Yay," Dipper said sarcastically. "A filthy green bottle."

"It's a bottle message from Mermando, remember? He was part fish, part shirtless guy." Mabel gasped "What if he wants to get back together?"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Mabel."

"Too late! Hopes are way up!" Mabel squealed as she opened the bottle and began reading the letter. "Dear Mabel...So far so good! It is with a heavy heart...So far so good!

Asriel got up groaning seeing what was coming next.

"...that I must inform you, I'm getting married?!"

Dipper sighed. "And there it is."

"In order to prevent an undersea civil war... arranged wedding... Queen of the Manatees?!" Mabel looked at the enclosed picture. "And she's so beautiful!" Mabel sighed. "This can't be happening!"

"Oh, Mabel. You'll get over him eventually."

"Yeah," said Asriel. "There are plenty of fish in the sea." This elicited an elbow to the stomach from Dipper. "Ok, bad choice of words."

Mabel opened her scrapbook. "You don't understand, guys. On my first day here, I made this page for summer romances. Look at my luck. Mabel began pointing at various photos. "Turned out to be gnomes, child psycho, made out with his own hands. And now..." above the words summer romances Mabel wrote the word "Failed". "I wish I could just forget about them forever."

"Hey, if it's any consolation, my summer mission isn't a huge success either," said Dipper. "I'm still trying to find the author of this journal, but with this laptop smashed, I've lost any lead in finding him."

"And with him any chance to find my origins without talking to a psycho spirit in my head who was probably once my best friend and wants to destroy the world."

Mabel took a looked at the laptop using the message bottle like a telescope. "Wait a minute. Dipper, look!"

"Through your bottle?"

"Just do it."

Dipper looked through the bottle and saw a logo on one of the exposed panels. "McGucket Labs? Wait, Old Man McGucket?!"

Asriel took the bottle and peaked at the panel. "That crazy guy my parents told me never to talk to, or make eye contact with?"

Mabel looked at her brother. "You don't think?"

Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "Couldn't be... Doesn't make any sense, unless..." Dipper went back to the corkboard and started connecting pictures with strings back to the author. "This matches with this... This goes over here... And then the name... So that would mean... Old Man McGucket wrote the journals?!"

Asriel looked at the rearranged corkboard. "Mind blown."

* * *

Down in the gift shop Soos was singing along with a boombox. "Am I blanchin', Girl we blanchin', I live up in a mansion."

Wendy gave an exasperated groan. "Ugh! I can't get that terrible song out of my head!"

"Oh, you mean 'Straight Blanchin' by 'Lil Big Dawg? It's the catchiest song of the summer."

"What is 'blanchin'? Rappers can't just make up words!"

"Rappers are visionaries, Wendy. If they told me to eat my own pants, I would do it."

The boombox continued. "Eat your own pants. Eat your own pants, yeah!"

"I guess I have no choice." Soos unzipped his pants and began to hum

Just them Dipper, Mabel and Asriel came into the shop.

"Wendy, Soos," said Dipper. "We need to go see Old Man McGucket!"

"We'll explain on the way!" said Mabel. Everyone ran outside, except for Stan

"Hey, what about work? Kids!" Stan then looked confused. "Why is Soos eating his own pants?"

* * *

The Mystery Shack crew entered the Junkyard. Dipper called out. "Old Man McGucket, are you here?"

"Here hillbilly-billy-billy-billy," said Soos.

Nate and Lee were sparying out graffti that said "McSuckIt" onto a shed "That's good," Nate laughed.

"Took an hour to think of this, but it was worth it. Ha!" said Lee as they started to run away.

Old Man McGucket ran out of his shed in a huff. "Get outta here, you salt lickin', hornswagglin!..." McGucket took a look at the graffti and looked depressed. "McSuckit, they got me good." McGucket turned around and saw the group. "Visitors! Come, come."

MuGucket waved them into his shed. "Pull up some rusty metal. You're just in time for my hourly turf war with the hillbilly what lives in my mirror." He caught sight of his refection off of a washbin. "Quit starin' at me when I bathe!"

Dipper wasn't buying it. "You can drop the act, McGucket. I know you're the author. You studied the mysteries of this town and wrote this book," he said holding up the journal.

"Dude," said Wendy. "You're the genius Dipper's been searching for all summer!"

McGucket first seemed bewildered but then slunk down. "Uh, genius? I'm no genius. I've never done nothin' worthwhile in my life." He turned his gaze to a newspaper highlighting his latest low. "Everyone knows I'm no good to nobody. I can't remember what I used to be, but I must've been a big failure to end up like this."

"But the laptop has your name on it," said Soos.

Dipper took out the journal. "What about this book? Are you sure you didn't write it? Here, look closely."

Dipper flipping through pages in the journal. McGucket simply shook his head.

"I told you, I don't recall. Everything before 1982 is just a blur. Just a hazy..."

Just then journal flipped forward to an image of a crossed out eye. As the symbol was reflected off of his eyes McGucket gave out a shriek. "The Blind Eye! Robes, the men, my mind! They did something!"

"Who did?"

"I... oh, I don't recall."

Mabel gasped. "Oh, you poor old man! No wonder your mind's all…" she stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry while giving a thumbs down. "You've been through something intense."

"What if McGucket learned something he wasn't supposed to know, and someone, or something, messed with his mind?" asked Dipper. "We've got to get to the bottom of this."

"Dipper's right," said Asriel. "When McGucket mentioned the 'Blind Eye' I started getting a bad headache. Something tells me we're close to something big."

Wendy turned to McGucket. "Think, dude. What is the earliest thing you can remember?"

McGucket pulled down a newpaper article from the wall. "Uh, this is, I think."

Wendy noted the article "The history museum!"

Dipper pumped his fist. "Then that's where we're going!"

* * *

A short time the group was riding in Soos' truck, the CD player was on. "Am I blanchin', Girl we blanchin'…"

"Ugh, Soos!" Wendy took out the CD and tossed it out of the car window. Soos gave her a disapproving glare. "I'll buy you a new one."

Riding in the back with McGucket Asriel tried to start up a conversation. "If this works out you might be able to answer a few questions I have about myself. And to think all this time everyone was telling me you were some kind of vagrant hillbilly bum." Asriel blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you…"

"Ah cat spit," said McGucket. "Don't worry about it. I am a hillbilly, but not a bum or a vagrant."

"Aren't they all the same thing?"

"Not at all. You see hillbilly, while a lot of people consider it offensive, just refers to people who comes from rural areas in the Appalachia Mountains or whose family has done the same. A bum is just someone who refuses to work which is redundant with vagrant who also doesn't work but also moves around from place to place."

"So you've tried to get a job."

"Not good at gettin or keepin 'em. But if anything you could best describe me as a hillbilly squatter. Ya see a squatter makes his home at a place they don't own. Now before I got my shed I was a drifter, who moves around like a vagrant but is actually looking for work."

"I thought drifters were those guys who carried those little bindles up and down the railroad tracks."

"Nah, that's a hobo. What have they been teachin' you kids at school these days?""

"Mostly how to compete in an increasingly multi-cultural global economy."

"And you still didn't know what a Hillbilly was? And people call me a coot."

* * *

Having arrived at the closed museum the mystery hunters came in through a window at the side. "Hello?" asked Soos. "Anyone here?"

"All right," said Dipper. "Keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious."

Mabel sighed while passing a stuffed mountain lion

"Mabel, are you okay?" asked Wendy. "You just walked by a cat without petting it."

"Oh Wendy, everything I look at reminds me of failed romances," Mabel said noting her surroundings. "That formaldehyde heart. That romantic diorama. Even this poster of my most recent ex-crush." Mabel pulled down a poster of Gabe Benson only to reveal a poster of Sev'ral Timez. "Aw, come on!"

Dipper turned to McGucket. "So your last memory was here. Anything coming back?"

"Guys, look!" Soos pointed down the hall as a shadowy figure ran away.

"Hey, who's there?" Dipped called as the group gave chase. They ran into a room filled with many depictions of eyes. A fire crackling in a fireplace at one side of the room.

"Well kettle my corn," said Mcgucket. "He vanish-ified."

"It doesn't make sense. Where did he go?"

"Yeah people don't just vanish into thin air," said Asriel. "Well not usually I mean.

McGucket began to back against a wall. "I feel like all these eyeballs are a-watchin' me."

"Wait..." Dipper said noticing all of the eyes were arranged to look in one direction. "They are! Move aside."

McGucket moved away, revealing a stone eye engraving looking straight out opposite the other eyes as if to stare back at them.

Dipper pushes the carving and the fireplace slid away to reveal a torch lit staircase descending into the earth.

Wendy pumped her fists. "Jackpot!"

"A secret passageway," said Dipper.

"We'll have to be stealthy," sounding almost serious. "I'll hambone a message if there's trouble." He began slapping his arms and legs in an elaborate fashion. _"Coyotes are coming for our sweetbreads."_

"I have no idea what that means."

The group began going down the staircase. Asriel was clutching his head.

"You ok Dude? asked Soos.

"My head's pounding," said Asriel. "We're getting close to something."

As they approached the bottom of the staircase an ominous chanting could be heard. Peeking through a curtain they saw a circle of men in red robes placing their hands on a small chest on a pedestal. Pulling away from the chest one figure stepped into the center of the circle they formed.

"Who is the subject of our meeting?"

The twins gave a gasp.

Two more robed figures pulled out someone with a sack on their head. "This woman." They removed the sack and put the woman into chair locking her wrists down to restrain her.

"Lazy Susan?" Mabel said recognizing the owner of Greasy's dinner.

"What is it you have seen?" asked the Lead Figure.

"Speak!" echoed the rest.

Lazy Susan seemed more confused than usual. "Uh, well, uh, I was leaving the diner, and I saw these little bearded doodads, and I was, like, 'Bwaaa?'"

"There, there," said the Lead Figure. He pulled what looked like a ray gun out of the box. "You won't be like 'Bwaaa?' for much longer."

The other robed men tightened drawstrings on their hoods, closing them as if to protect themselves.

"What is that gizmo?" Lazy Susan asked while the Lead Figure fiddled with a knob at the side of the gun. "It looks like a hair dryer. Are you guys barbers?" The Lead Figure zapped Susan with the gun. "AAAAAH!"

When he stopped Susan had a vacant expression.

"Lazy Susan, what do you know of little bearded men? "

Lazy Susan began speaking in a monotone voice. "My mind is cleared, thanks to the Society of the Blind Eye."

The Society raised their arms. "It is unseen!"

"Oh my gosh," said Dipper. "They erased Lazy Susan's memory."

McGucket started hamboning. _"Oh, * &#*%!"_

* * *

"Guys, are you seeing this?" Dipper said. "They just wiped Lazy Susan's memory!"

Soos gave a chuckle. "They should've wiped off that awful mascara."

The girls gave Soos a nasty look.

"I think she looks beautiful!"

"She's doing the best she can, Soos!"

"Whoa," Soos said raising his hands defensively. "Touched a nerve there."

Back in the chamber the head of the society spoke.

"Lazy Susan, how do you feel?"

Susan was led away by two of society members. "I feel great! I can't even remember what was wrong, or what I'm doing here, or if I'm a man or a woman!"

"Your memories will be safe with us, buried in the Hall of the Forgotten." He removed a tube from the memory erasing gun, and wrote Susan's name on it.

The rest of the society started chanting as he placed the memory tube into a pneumatic vacuum tube.

"Into the Hall of the Forgotten! Into the Hall of the Forgotten!"

"Good chanting, boys. Have you been practicing?" Then the head became serious again. "Meeting adjourned."

The robed society members began dispersing.

"Unsee you later. Unsee you later."

Once they had all left Dipper motioned everyone else to enter the room. Once inside he examined the memory gun. "Amazing. A secret society of evil mind erasers." He turned to McGucket. "I'll bet they erased your memory a long time ago. If we could find where your memories have been hidden, it could be the key to unlocking all the mysteries of Gravity Falls." All right, Mabel, Wendy, you two stay here and make sure those robe guys don't come back."

Wendy ruffled Mabel's hair. "Whoo! Girl's club."

"Soos, you, me, Asriel and McGucket are gonna go find the Hall of the Forgotten."

Soos felt suction from the pneumatic pipe next to him just before his hat was sucked in and carried out.

"Follow that hat! "

The four ran after the hat back up the stairs and into the museum hallways.

"Halt! Is someone there?" The shadows of two society members appeared from behind a corner.

McGucket and the others scrambled for a hiding spot.

Two Society members came into the room, taking a quick look around their attention was focused on a pioneer wagon diorama with a mother and child, a prospector and a grazing goat. One of the two tried to fix the prospector's wall eyes to no avail.

"Man, these are really poorly made."

"I could've sworn I heard someone."

"Probably just the janitor kissing that wax settler woman again."

"Whoof! Remind me to erase that from my memory."

After they left the boys took a sigh of relief.

Soos' hat passed by in a tube above them. "There it is, hurry!" said Dipper as they slipped out of their disguises.

Following the tube until it passed through a dumb waiter. Asriel quickly put his pendant on while the rest each slid down the tube like a fire pole and then followed them.

At the bottom the tube led through a door with an eye motif that had a red x spray painted across it. Dipper opened the door a revealed a room with a stone statue of a society member and was stacked with memory tubes floor to the ceiling.

"Honey fogelin', saltlickin' skullduggery!" Mcgucket shouted.

Soos laughed. "Man, you have got to teach me some of those old-man swear words."

Asriel looked around at the treasure trove of memories. Each memory tube had a name written on them, all of them familiar. "Mrs. Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Tad Strange, Shandra Hermenez. And it just kept going.

"Whoa, look at all these tubes," Soos said. "People must've been getting their memories erased all over town."

Dipper picked up a tube marked "Robbie V". "Whoa, look at this." Dipper inserted the tube receptacle connected to a monitor. The monitor came to life with the image of Robbie in the chair back in the other chamber.

"Yes, Robbie, what is it that you have seen?" the leader said from off camera.

Robbie Valentino spoke but seemed little concerned about his situation.

"So I was attacked by this magic kung fu guy that was throwing, like, balls of fire at me. I kicked his butt though."

"Robbie, speak honestly."

"I was saved by a 12-year-old."

"Why are they erasing people's memories?" Dipper asked. "I still don't get it."

"That's a good question," Asriel said as his trembling hand held another memory tube. "But I have another one. Why is my name on this tube?" He shown the others the tube labeled "Asriel Shepard".

Dipper took the tube and inserted it in place of Robbie's. The TV then showed an image of Asriel who looked around ten years old sitting in the chair back in the chamber. He was breathing heavily.

"Asriel," said the leader but in calmer almost comforting voice. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No!" the younger Asriel said. "I want to see my mom and dad!"

"All in good time, first tell me what happened to you at school yesterday."

"Well, we were at recess when Timmy Kirkpatrick started pushing me around and calling me names. I asked him to leave me alone."

"What did Timmy do to you Asriel? This is important."

"T-Timmy took my pendant, and…and…"

"It's all right," said another of the robed figures. "We're here to help you."

"Tell the nice man what happened to you," said a third.

"I…I…I turned into some kind of monster!" the younger Asriel was now bawling. "All the kids started running and screaming and… please what happened to me?!"

"It's alright Asriel," said the leader. "We've already taken care of the other children It's just you left and you have your pendant back, it will soon all be over."

The Asriel on screen squirmed away from something off camera.

"What is that? That's going hurt isn't it?!"

"No Asriel, this is going to make you better," the leader said sounding unconcerned with Asriel's fear. "You've been here before when this had happened to you. This will be the third time we made you better and I think we're getting very good at it. You didn't even try to run away to Mount Ebott this time."

"Mount Ebott? What's at Mount Ebott?"

"It's the mountain near the woods where your parents found you when something else made you lose your memory, that is all we know and soon it will be nothing you will know."

The Asriel on screen was showing signs of a full-fledged panic attack.

"No, stop! Mom! Dad! Help me!"

The image turned to static. The real Asriel kept shaking. "I knew I wasn't human before. These guys made me forget, but why? Why not just let me go if I wasn't human?"

"Asriel we're so close," said Dipper. "Once we get McGucket's memories back we'll start piecing the mysteries around you together."

Asriel however just stared off into space. "Me, the mystery. Is that all I'm ever going to be?"

"Looky, fellers!" McGucket said pointing to a tube labelled "McGucket Memories" in a prominent position behind the statue. "It's those words what people call me!"

Soos took his hat from the statue. "Oh, dude, your memories. We did it!"

McGucket reached for the tube. "Grabby, grabby." He took the tube, not noticing the tiny switch it depressed. "I got it!"

The stone eye above the statue tuned around and began flashing a red x while a klaxon began sounding.

"The alarm in my brain is a-ringin' again!" McGucket turned around and noticed the eye with a yell dropping the tube into Dipper's hands.

Three society members then burst into the room.

"Halt! Who's there?!"

Dipper Soos and Asriel ran to a side of the room to hide while McGucket snuck behind the statue.

"This way! Get back here!" The Socitey members went by McGucket unnoticed.

"Oh, you've really tarred it up now, Fiddleford. This is all your fault." McGucket said to himself. He then paused and took a closer look at his beard. "Why does my beard have a bandage? Does that even make sense? Why has no one pointed that out?"

Dipper and Soos hid behind some Egyptian themed statues on one side of an annex while Asriel did the same on the other side. The Society Members went by not seeing them.

"Okay, I think we're safe." Dipper said.

From his vantage point however Asriel noticed two pairs of hands reaching out from the shadows. Asriel tried to speak but before he could warn them his mouth was covered and his wrists restrained by two attackers just as the hands covered Dipper and Soos's eyes.

"We playing "Guess Who"?" Soos said as Asriel struggled. "Dude, I know it's you Dipper. Such big... strong hands..."

The two were pulled back into the shadows as Asriel managed to bite the hand on one of the attackers.

"Guys! Let me go you whack jobs!"

The man he bit came and restrained his legs this time as the two carried him away.

"Let me go! Dippeeeeeeerrrrrrr!"

* * *

A short time later the whole group, sans McGucket, was now firmly tied up around a column in the hall of the forgotten. The head of the society grabbed McGucket's tube as the rest of them chanted.

"You shouldn't have come here. We do not give up our secrets lightly."

Wendy was still as full of attitude as ever. "Who are you bathrobe-wearing freaks!?"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Dipper.

"And what's with your creepy British accent?" said Mabel.

"Well, I suppose we are going to erase your minds anyway…" The leader nodded to the rest.

One by one, the figures began to throw back their hoods showing people they knew in town.

"Toby Determined?" said Mabel.

"Bud Gleeful?" said Dipper.

"That farmer guy?" Wendy asked.

"Creepy dude who married a woodpecker? You too?" said Soos. "How's that marriage goin' by the way?"

"Oh, great, great." The Woodpecker guy said before leaning in to whisper. "Not great."

The two figures nearest to Asriel removed their hoods as well, revealing a man with short reddish-brown hair and a woman to a woman with shoulder-length reddish-brown hair and olive-colored skin wearing a blue headband and gold-colored stud earrings. Asriel's eyes became saucers. "Mom?! Dad?!"

"Hey Champ," said Roger Shepard. "As you may have guessed by now all those times we said we had book club we were actually here. Sorry about the rough treatment earlier, but I think you might actually make the football team this year with the fight you put up."

"Don't worry Sweetie," said Jessica. "We'll just fix you up and take you out for ice cream, like we usually do after you've had one these... episodes."

"And you've never met me before. And if you had, you wouldn't remember!" said the leader as he removed his hood, revealing a bald tattooed head and a red scar over a milky eye. "I am Blind Ivan, and we are the Society of the Blind Eye!"

The Society made a salute with stern faces.

"Formed many years ago by our founder... our founder..." Ivan turned to the rest. "Does anyone remember who he was?"

The rest looked confused until Bud Gleeful spoke up. "We've been usin' that ray on our own brains an awful lot."

"But why would you do all this?" asked Dipper. "What do you have to gain?"

Blind Ivan made a steeple of his hands.

"As you have no doubt discovered, Gravity Falls is a town plagued with supernatural strangeness. No one knew how to stop the things that went bump in the night, so our founder invented the next best thing: a way for us to forget.

"We took it upon ourselves to help the troubled townsfolk by erasing the memories of the strange things they've seen. Now the people of Gravity Falls go about their lives ignorant and happy, thanks to us.

"And as a perk, we help ourselves forget things that trouble us. Everyone has something they'd rather forget. In fact, your own sister was about to use that ray on herself. Isn't that right?"

Dipper looked to his twin. "Mabel!? Seriously?!"

Mabel gave forced laugh. "Ha ha, maybe..."

"A perk really?!" Asriel yelled. "Is wiping my memory and keeping the truth from me a perk?!" Asriel turned towards his parents tears in his eyes. "How could you two say you love me and keep doing this to me?!"

Jessica knelt down next to him putting a hand on his cheek. "Sweetie, it's for your own good. Whoever or whatever your birth parents were, they abandoned you. Your father and I can't have a baby of our own, but just when we gave up hope we found you. Our miracle, our angel and we won't let any monster or magic take you away from us."

"Tell you what champ," said Roger. "We'll talk about this once you turn eighteen and then we'll figure out where to go from there."

"Don't you see!?" Dipper interrupted. "This is ruining lives! What about Old Man McGucket? He lives in a hut and talks to animals, thanks to you. Don't you feel bad about that?"

Blind Ivan seemed to give it a second of thought.

"Mmm, maybe a little..." Ivan then shot himself in the head with the ray, his expression turned wicked. "…But not anymore."

Ivan began fiddling with the gun's knob. "You won't be telling anyone else what you've learned here. Say good-bye to your summer." He then turned the gun at the mystery hunters.

"Guys, if we're gonna forget everything, I got some stuff I wanna get off my chest." Soos said nervously. "Mabel, for half the summer, I thought your name was Maple, like the syrup. No one corrected me!"

"Last week I tried eating paper," said Asriel. "And I think I LIKED IT!"

"I only love some of my stuffed animals!" shouted Mabel. "And the guilt is killing me!"

Dipper looked around nervously. "Sometimes I use big words, and I don't actually know what they mean. I mean, I'm supposed to be the smart guy. If I'm not the smart guy, who am I?"

Wendy began acting tense. "Okay, I'm not actually laid back! I'm stressed, like, 24/7! Have you met my family?!"

The confessions continued to pour on as the Society of the Blind Eye drew their hoods closed.

Blind Ivan groaned. "Oh, stop being a bunch of babies…"

Just then a gold pan flew from out of nowhere and knocked the gun out of Ivan's hand. In pain Ivan also dropped the memory tube.

"McGucket?!" exclaimed the tied up mystery hunters.

Sure enough McGucket came running in with a pickaxe in one hand and dragging a wheeled garbage can filled with stuff in the other. McGucket broke the rope with the pickaxe

"I raided the mining display for weapons. Now fight like a hillbilly, fellers!"

"And thanks to you I know exactly what that means!" Asriel said as he picked up a shovel.

Wendy grabbed a banjo, Dipper a stuffed raccoon and Soos grabbed an informational display about dysentery.

"Oh, nobody better mess!"

Blind Ivan pointed at the group. "They know too much! Don't let them escape!"

Wendy whacked the Woodpecker Guy with the banjo. "Get this song outta your head!

Soos waved the sign to another society member. "Dysentery's gonna get you, dawg!"

"Hey Toby!" Asriel said. "Dig this headline!" Asriel then smacked Toby Determined in the face with a shovel knocking him down.

"Asriel Ernest Shepard! Put down that shovel this instant!" said Jessica Shepard as she, Roger and Bud Gleeful approached him.

Asriel tightened his grip on the shovel his breathing deepening. "Stay back! I don't want to fight you!"

Just then his pupils became red and cat-like as his voice changed. "Oh but I do!"

Chara, now in control, dropped the shovel and took off the glamour charm tossing it on the ground.

"What in tarnation?" asked Bud.

"What is this?!" said Roger nervously. "This never happened before!"

Chara turned Asriel's palm up forming a fireball. "You two erased my host's memories to keep him around like some kind of pet and that kept me from influencing him for five years! So I decided I'm going to start my killing spree with you two!"

Asriel shook his head closing his eyes. "No! No matter what did they don't deserve that!"

"They deserve it along with every other miserable human being on the planet! You all deserve to burn!"

Asriel opened his eyes which were now normal. "I said NO!"

Asriel sent the fireball into the ceiling causing bricks to fall over Asriel's parents and Bud. Asriel ran over to them. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?!"

The three society members struggled to free themselves from the brickpile.

"I think so," said Jessica. "Just pinned."

"Same here," said Roger. "I don't feel hurt."

"Ok," Asriel said with a sigh of relief. "In that case just hang tight while I help the others get McGucket's memories back."

As Asriel ran off his parents tried to struggle free. "That's it, forget the ice cream," said Roger. "After this you're grounded mister!"

"You just haaad to adopt a monster boy didn't you?" said Bud.

Asriel's mother glared at Bud. "At least our son didn't defraud the entire town and end up in jail!"

"McGucket's memory tube!" Dipper said after spoting it on the ground and handing the racoon to Mabel.

As Dipper grabbed the tube Tats the Bouncer's shadow loomed over him.

"Oh no you don't!"

Dipper just put the tube into a transport pipe. Just as Tats punched a hole in the wall.

"Mabel, catch!"

Mabel tried to get the tube but Farmer Sprott grabbed it at the last second.

"I'll take that, thank you."

Sprott turned to run only for Soos to stand in his way.

"Give it up, boy. You're no match for the unstoppable power of…"

Mabel pulled the transport pipe towards Sprott, his robe was caught in the tube and it sucked off, leaving him in his underwear and causing the tube to fly out oof his hand.

"That's right, I don't wear nothin' under my robe. Not gonna apologize for that. Maybe y'all should apologize for bein' a bunch of prudes."

Soos held up the memory gun to his head. "Well, time to erase that forever."

Blind Ivan tackled Soos snatching the gun as Dipper picked the tube up again.

"Give me that tube!"

"Never!"

Dipper tossed the tube up into a pipe set in place by McGucket. Dipper and Ivan began chasing it across the room.

"That memory belongs to McGucket!"

"The Society's secrets belong to us!"

Ivan tripped Dipper and made it to the tube first. As Dipper got up the rest of the group started to gather around him having knocked out or otherwise incapacitate the rest of the Blind Eye Society. But they all found themselves having the memory gun pointed at them.

"End of the line!" said Blind Ivan. "By tomorrow, this will all seem like a bad dream. Say goodbye to your precious memories!"

Ivan pulled the trigger.

"NO!"

They shielded their eyes, but McGucket jumped in front of the beam.

"McGucket," Dipper said stunned. "You took a bullet for me."

McGucket just stood there as he got shot with the ray again.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?"

McGucket just blinked. "Okay as I'll ever be! Heheheh!"

"What?" Dipper wondered.

Blind Ivan was if anything even more amazed as he kept firing blast after blast as the Hillbilly slowly walked forward.

"Why... isn't... this... working?!"

"Hit me with your best shot, Baldy!" McGucket said between blasts. "But my mind's been gone for thirty-odd years. You can't break what's already broken!"

McGucket slapped the gun away with a laugh then grabbed Blind Ivan's robe.

"Say goodnight, Sally!"

The town shame headbutted Blind Ivan sending him sprawling to the ground out cold.

The memory tube rolled to Dipper's feet who grinned that the big answers to the mysteries of Gravity Falls were now in his grasp.

* * *

A short time later the Society of the Blind Eye were tied up to the same column they had used on the mystery hunters just moments before.

"Unhand us!" Blind Ivan shouted.

"It isn't so fun being tied up, is it?" said Mabel as she took out a marker. "Hey, wanna draw on their faces?"

Blind Ivan looked at the marker.

"What?"

Mabel crossed out Ivan's "knowledge" tattoo and replaced it with "butts".

"Tra-la-la..."

"Hey, stop that! That's not funny!"

"It's pretty funny."

"It's, like, objectively funny," said Soos.

"Asriel," Jessica said. "Untie me and your father, please?"

"Ok so we went a little overboard with the hiding your true nature, subjecting you to memory erasure and trying to inflict bodily harm on you and your friends." said Roger. "We only do these things because we love you. Right Champ?"

"Sorry guys," Asriel said as he put his pendant back on. It felt right doing this in the face they wanted to see. "It's… for own your good."

Blind Ivan was unmoved by the family display. "We'll have our revenge! We'll never forget what you've done!"

Dipper used the knob on the gun to spell out "Society of the Blind Eye" on its display panel.

"Oh, I think you just might." Dipper held up the ray gun and pointed it at the tied up society. "Say cheese!"

"No, no, no, NO!"

* * *

Moments later outside of the museum the EX-members of the Society of the Blind Eye, sans robes, were walking out and dropping money into McGucket's hat with blank expression on their faces.

"Thanks for visiting the Museum for Gold Miner Appreciation Night! Be sure to tip the gold miner on your way out!"

Blind Ivan after passing turned around confused. "I'm sorry, but what's my name? Where am I?"

Dipper looked a little uncomfortable. "Oh… might have overdone that one."

Mabel however had an idea on the spot. "Your name is Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle! You're a traveling banjo minstrel, with a song in your heart, and funny tattoos on your head!

Blind Ivan took the banjo Mabel offered him. "Yes, I am Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle. Cheers!" The man formerly known as Blind Ivan walked away singing. "Toot-toot is my name..."

The funny scene was broken by a car horn. Jessica was at the wheel and Roger leaned out the window.

"Coming champ?" Roger said.

Asriel gave a nervous smile. "You two head home without me. I left something at Dipper's, I'll be back for dinner."

"You going to be ok?" Dipper asked while they drove off.

Asriel sighed. "Yes…no. I want to just forgive and…heh, forget. In spite of everything else they gave me a home and a family. But I'm still really mad at them, it's going to take a little time. But don't worry, I'm keeping those feelings far away from Chara. Something like that is the last thing she needs.

Asriel then cheered up. "But once McGucket gets his memories back and we learn where I really came from this will all be worth it."

* * *

They all gathered back in the hall of the forgotten. Dipper warmed up the viewing machine.

"All right, McGucket, are you ready to see your memories? Find out who you really are?"

McGucket was even more slouched than usual.

"I'm not so sure. What if I don't like what I see?"

Mabel put a comforting hand on McGucket's back. "We've come all this way. Go on."

McGucket put the tube into the machine. An image popped up on the screen of a young, clean shaven man with glasses. The words "Day 1" were on the lower left of the screen.

"My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket," said the man on the screen. "And I wish to unsee what I have seen.

Everyone but McGucket gasped.

"Sweet sarsaparilla."

The Younger McGucket continued.

"For the past year, I have been working as an assistant for a visiting researcher. He has been cataloging his findings about Gravity Falls in a series of journals. I helped him build a machine which he believed had the potential to benefit all mankind, but something went wrong.

"I decided to quit the project. But I lie awake at night, haunted by the thoughts of what I've done. I believe I have invented a machine that can permanently erase these memories from my mind."

He held up the memory erasing ray. "Test subject One: Fiddleford."

He fired the ray and the screen then went static and came back on day 5.

"It worked! I can't recall a thing!"

Day 22, the lab behind him was a mess.

"I call it the Society of the Blind Eye. We will help those who want to forget by erasing their bad memories!"

Day 74, McGucket is more disheveled and nervous.

"Today, I came across a colony of little men, very disturbing. I would like to forget seeing this."

Day 189, McGucket's arm is in a cast.

"I accidentally hit another car in town today. I feel terri-bibble! Terrible. I've been forgetting words lately. I wonder if there are any negative side effects..."

Day 273, McGucket had a beard and was filming from a motel.

"I saw something in the lake, something big!"

Day 618.

"My hair's been a-fallin' out, so I got this hat from a scarecrow. Hey, are my pants on backwards?"

Day Unknown. McGucket was wild-eyed and filming from the junkyard. Maniacally giggling and speaking gibberish.

"Yroo Xrksvi! Girzmtov!"

McGucket formed a triangle with his fingers in front of his eye just as the recording ended. All that was left was static.

"That's it?" asked Asriel. "That's what we erased my parent's memories over?"

Mabel reached out to the old man. "Oh, McGucket, I'm so sorry."

McGucket took the memory tube out of the machine which powered down with a whine.

"Aw, hush! You kids helped me get my memories back, just like you said."

"But did you want those memories back?"

"After all these years, I finally know who I am. Maybe I messed up in the past, but now that I've seen what happened, I can begin to put myself together again." He began hamboning. " _Thanks for opening my eyes_."

"Still don't know what that means," said Dipper. "So, wait. You weren't the author, but you worked with him. Do you remember who he was?"

McGucket looked around. "It's beginning to come back, but I need more time." He spotted a pair of green lensed glasses on the same table as the machine. "And reading glasses. Heck!" he spat like he was finished with chewing tabacco. "I got some rememberin' to do!"

Wendy turned to Mabel holding the memory gun. "So Mabel, you still wanna erase those failed summer romances?"

Mabel took another look at McGucket. "You know, no one likes having bad memories, but maybe it's better to remember the bad things and learn from them than to go all denial crazy trying to forget."

"That's some mature junk right there, Mabel."

"Yep. Miss Mature. That's me." Mabel took out the poster she took from upstairs. "Hey, you wanna help me vandalize this picture of my jerky ex-crush?"

While Asriel would have liked it he wasn't in the mood at the moment and just watched as they doodled over the puppeteer's poster.

* * *

As they left the museum Wendy seemed particularly cheerful. "Hey, you know what? Going on this big adventure actually made me get that stupid song out of my head."

"Nice," Soos said revving his truck up. The radio started playing.

"Am I blanchin'? Girl we blanchin!"

"Oh, come on!" yelled Wendy.

As they were driving off McGucket started flipping through the journal. "It's all so familiar. It's almost like I can remember..."

"Yeah, me too." Asriel said dejected. He was happy for the old man but that didn't change what this adventure ended up being for him. More dead ends and more delays. He decided to look at his favorite peak when it hit him.

Mount Ebott, where it all began. If there were any answers left that's where they would be.

* * *

Once again Saul'keth got one of the codes first "

The Fae child searches for his history lost, but is he willing to pay the cost?" Kinda bummed one got the Vigenere code "Chara's still watching and waiting…"

And a BIG thanks to Crazytraveler4 for letting me know Candy is Korean so I fixed up the lines two chapters back.

10-19-26-4 4-15-11-19: 4-16-19 9-10-19 25-9-3'2-19 23-12-12 22-19-19-10 1-23-15-4-15-10-17 18-9-6.


	6. Going Under

Going Under

(Between episodes 8 and 10 of season 2)

On a balmy summer night Asriel peered into a mountain cave, his glamour charm tucked into his pants pocket. He used the fireball in his hand to illuminate the walls revealing a number of cave paintings depicting some sort of battle.

"Hello?" said Asriel. "Is anyone in here? If you're human don't freak, if you're a monster I have some questions to ask."

Asriel took a closer look at the cave drawings showing that one side of the battle consisted of humans and the other of different monstrous beings. All throughout one symbol repeated itself over and over, an orb between two wings and three triangles beneath it, with the middle triangle inverted. But for all the drawings the cave itself seemed lifeless.

"Great another dead eNNNNNNNNNNDDDDD!"

Asriel not looking where he was going tripped on a root and fell into a deep dark pit and vanished into the inky blackness.

The multi-bear came into the cave. "Hello, you said you had questions?" He looked around. "We've been living up here alone for too long."

"Rawr," went one of the other bear heads.

"No, we're not getting one of those Japanese robot dogs. Those things are just plain weird."

* * *

The next morning at the Mystery Shack Mabel was wearing a red and blue sweater with a working compass on the front and stocking the gift shop with pens that had a sliding image. To be precise sliding image pens that showed a family in a minivan riding to the Mystery Shack.

"Let's all go to the Mystery Shack!" said Mabel imitating the voice of a tourist as she moved the van closer to the shack. "Oh no, a giant adorable pig!"

Waddles then started to chew the pen.

"Mabel," said Stan who seemed to come in from nowhere. "Tourists aren't going to buy pens covered in pig slobber. Be sure to wipe it off first."

Dipper was hanging up T-shirts as Frisk came into the gift shop. "Mr. Pines I've been meaning to ask," said Frisk. "What happened to your hand?"

Stan's eyes darted around. "Uh, got in fight with a bobcat. That's what happened, as far as you know."

Before Dipper could press further Asriel's parents came in. Stan walked right up to the couple who were now former members of the Society of the Blind Eye. "Roger and Jessica Shepard! You guys still aren't mad that I faked a heart attack and ruined your chances to get on Cash Wheel are you?"

Roger looked nervous. "Uh, water under the bridge since you exposed Gideon. Listen, your kids got back home last night right?"

"Uh yeah, they're right over there."

"Good," said Jennifer. "Because… ours didn't."

"What?!" said Dipper. "Asriel's missing?!"

Jennifer started to cry. "We looked all over town! My angel!"

"We tried going to the police," said Roger. "But well…"

* * *

"Easy Durland," said Sheriff Blubbs. As they bent over the wired contraption in the dimly lit room. "One wrong move as it's over."

Deputy Durland stuck his tongue out while working with the forceps like tool. "Easy, easy…"

The buzzer sounded and the nose on the patient drawn on the game of Malpractice lit up blue. "Ah shoot, I ain't ever gonna get that heart!"

"You already have my heart Durland."

The two hugged.

* * *

"Gravity Falls doesn't have the world's finest police force."

"Dipper wasn't that kid here the other day for Soos' birthday party?" asked Stan.

"Uh yeah," said Dipper. "He seemed fine to me." Dipper didn't tell them that Asriel was still mad at his parents for lying to him and erasing his memory on three separate occasions in the last five years.

"Well we're putting up flyers outside," said Jennifer. "And you hear ANYTHING about him please, please, PLEASE call us!"

The two left and the gift shop had an air of unease left after that.

* * *

Up in the Twins' attic room Dipper was pacing. "I don't get it! Sure Asriel was mad at what his folks did to him but he wouldn't be the type to just run away!"

"They were kind of being creeps," said Mabel. "But it was only because they loved Asriel and didn't want to lose him." Mabel looked ready to go right into sweater town. "I mean you forgive someone if make a mistake because they you love you right?"

"I always thought that everybody deserves a second chance," said Frisk. "Did you see any sign he was going to do this?"

Dipper looked on the floor at the playmat where they had their last game of Magi Clash. "No, he even left his deck behind." He said looking through the cards. "Wait, he has an epic rare Hyper Death Dragon foil card!?"

A folded note fell from the deck. "What's this?" Dipper began to read the note. "Dear Dipper and Mabel. I left this note in case I don't come back in a while. I know you've been trying your best to find the Author and through him what I am and where I came from, but after looking through the memories erased by my parents and the Blind Eye Society one clue stood out to me.

"They said I was found at the foot of Mt. Ebott and since then I felt like the mountain was pulling me, calling me back. This is the only solid lead we ever found and I have to check it out, even if it might be dangerous. I don't want to risk my friends so I'm going alone, if I don't come back in three days tell my parents and friends I love them and I'm sorry.

"Thank you all for being the best friends I ever had, signed Asriel Shepard. P.S. If I do come back my Hyper Death Dragon had better still be in my deck."

"Dipper we have to go after him," said Frisk.

"Asriel wasn't kidding when he said Mt. Ebott was dangerous," Dipper said leafing through the journal. "That where the multi-bear lives and the journal says it has so many tunnels you could never find your way out."

"Dangerous or not we have to find him,"

"You'd be there for me if something happened to Candy or Grenda, so I'm going to be there to find Asriel," said Mable. "Also Waddles is coming along."

Waddles snorted.

The three packed backpacks full of the essentials. Canteens, trail mix, first aid kit, sleeping bags, flashlights, batteries, binoculars, a camera, craft supplies, fun stick, Mabel's scrapbook, grappling hook and the journal.

"Hang on Asriel, we're coming!" said Dipper.

The kids passed by Stan on their way out through the gift shop. Mabel waved to Stan. "Hey Grunkle Stan, since we've been spending the summer in the woods and all we decided to spend the weekend camping. Thanks, see you on Monday!"

"Not so fast!" bellowed Stan. "I've let you two slack off a lot this summer and with a kid already missing there's no way I'm going to let you go out into the woods by your…"

The screech of tires in the parking lot grabbed Stan's attention as he looked through the window at an older woman with black and grey stripped hair climbing out of a convertible.

"Hot Belgian Waffles! Marilyn, my ex-wife!" Stan turned back to the twins. "On second thought you kids go have fun getting back to nature. On a note unrelated to absolutely anything I'm going off on a deep sea fishing trip that I only just now remembered. Have a great weekend!"

Stan quickly got some fishing stuff and bolted straight for his El Diablo. The kids went out the other way into the woods hearing a woman scream.

"STAN PIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEESSSSSSS!"

* * *

A half-day's hike later the Pines Twins, Frisk and Waddles the Pig were on the slopes of Mount Ebott. "Ok the journal said that the cave up ahead has some strange kind of pictograms, seems to be a good a place as any to start looking. Mabel how's your canteen doing?"

"Still half full of Mabel Juice!"

"Going to ignore that." The mystery hunters entered the cave Dipper using his flashlight on the walls lighting up the pictograms. "Strange, the drawings depict some kind of battle between humans and monsters but around the end it's showing monsters fighting other monsters. And what's the deal with this winged glyph that's everywhere?"

"Dipper…" Frisk said kneeling on the ground. He picked up a gold heart-shaped pendant with the name "Asriel" engraved on it. Right next to him was a gapping pit that didn't seem to have a bottom.

"Oh no, Asriel." Dipper said taking from Mabel. "If he fell down there he could be unconscious, or dead! Ok first we need to determine how deep it is. I'll drop a stone and listen for a sound then I just have to calculate the time it took to hear the sound along with the gravitational constant…"

"We don't have time for that!" Mabel pushed Dipper into the hole.

"AHHHHHHHH….."

"Come on Waddles!" said Mabel. "Geronimo!"

Mabel cannonballed into the abyss followed by Waddles who spread his little pig legs out.

"Here goes nothing!" Frisk yelled jumping in after them.

After a long fall Dipper found his descent being slowed by a sudden updraft. Ultimately landing on a bed of golden flowers with a thud.

"Huh, that wasn't so bad," said Dipper.

Just then Mabel, Frisk and Waddles landed on top of him.

"That was fun!" said Mabel.

"I hope so," Dipper grunted from under Mabel. "Because it's going to take us a lot longer to get back up than it did coming down."

"Bro aren't you forgetting something?" Mabel dug around in her back pack and pulled out… "Grappling Hook!" Mabel fired the hook straight up. Seconds later it bounced against an invisible ceiling.

"Uh Dipper…" Frisk said looking up.

"Ok, we just have to find Asriel and the way out before we starve or run out of water. It could be worse."

"I heard something!" said a strange voice. "It think its humans!"

"Follow it!" said another. "We're still on a human hunt!"

"Hide!" Frisk whispered.

After clambering behind a rock a couple of dog headed creatures in armor entered the chamber followed a figure covered head to toe in armor. "Well?" said the deep voiced armored figure. "Doggo, Greater Dog, any humans?"

The two dogs began to sniff the air. "Nope," said one that had a pair of swords tucked into his belt. "All I smell are the flowers and you know no-one in the Canine Unit can see very well."

"Thanks flowers," Mabel whispered.

"Wait a minute," whispered Dipper. "Could these be the Fae?"

"What about you Greater Dog?" asked the fully armored knight.

"Woof!" said the extra-large dog carrying a spear.

"You smell ham? That's your problem, you're always thinking with your stomach!"

"Waddles…" Frisk whispered as Mabel clutched the pig tightly.

"Ah forget it!" said the knight. "This year's human hunt is a bust, again. We have to get back to the palace before the king gives his big address. We'll rendezvous with the rest of the canine unit and guards one, two, three and four."

The other two gave a salute. "Yes sir, Captain Undyne!"

The knight seemed miffed. "You both know I'm a woman!"

"It's kinda hard to remember since you sound so masculine," said Doggo.

"I sound like a…" the Undyne stopped. "It's this helmet. I tell you it looks cool but…" The knight took the helmet off revealing a blue fish-like woman with yellow eyes, a red ponytail and an eyepatch. "…It distorts every word I say. Sometimes I'm surprised you can hear me at all." Undyne tucked her helmet under her arm. "We've wasted enough time here. Royal Guard move out!"

The three monsters left the chamber.

"That was too close," said Dipper coming out from behind the rock. "We're going to get nowhere looking for Asriel without getting caught by those guards."

"Why don't you put on Asriel's pendant?" asked Mabel. "Then they'd think you're a goat monster."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea if we had three of those things. What we need are disguises for both of us then Frisk can use the pendant."

Mabel took some fabric from her backpack. "I'm on it bro-bro."

* * *

"This is never going to work Mabel," Dipper said grunting. "And why do I have to be on the bottom?"

The two were wearing a stitched together large coat over themselves. Waddles poked out of the hole for the head while Frisk disguised in Asriel's glamour charm took up the rear.

"Hey, boys are the supposed to be the ones with upper body strength and you didn't like my other idea for a disguise."

"Sweaters that say 'I am not a human' are bad disguises."

"Sweaters can be very convincing…"

"Guys," said Frisk. "Stop and take a look at this."

Dipper and Mabel peered out of the coat. Stretched out in front of them was a cavern that could have fit the entire valley of Gravity Falls illuminated by formations of crystals. Throughout it all they could see snowy forests, twisting rivers, lava filled canyons with strange machines dipped into them and at the far end a town with a grand palace right up against the cave wall.

"A whole civilization right under the town!" said Dipper. "This is our biggest find of the summer! You could probably find enough stuff to put down in ten journals down here!"

"But no Asriel," said Mabel. "We could look be looking for him for the rest of the summer."

"Ok," said Frisk, "Dipper and I should switch and then we can get started."

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" said a voice from behind them. "Turn around and shake my hand."

The Frisk slowly did as was asked, as he reached out with his hand Dipper turned the Pines stack around. The first thing they noticed was the short squat skeleton in a blue jacket and blue glowing pupils now in front of them, the second was a fart noise coming from the handshake, the third was the skeleton laughing.

"The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny. I'm Sans the skeleton."

Frisk pulled his paw like hand back. "You can call me Frisk."

Mabel lowered her voice a few octaves. "Hi, I'm Mab…diples! Yup just Mabdiples!"

"Nice trick talking without moving your mouth Mabdiples. On your way to the big royal announcement? Everyone is going to be there."

"Uh sure," said Frisk. "We're actually looking for someone and a place where everyone is going to be would be the place to look."

"My brother and I were just about to take the ferry there. Oh here he comes now. Hey Papyrus!"

A tall thin skeleton wearing costume armor and an orange scarf came running up. "Come on Sans! We're going to be late for the results of the annual human hunt! If I find a human, they would finally let me into the royal guard!"

"I don't think there's going to be any humans there and if there were they'd just have a BONE to pick with us."

Mabel snickered at the pun.

"You know I hate those lame skeleton jokes." The taller skeleton fumed. "And if we're late they'll lock us out of the city!"

"If they' do that I would just open it with my SKELETON KEY!"

Papyrus groaned for a moment then looked at the disguised children. "Hey who are the new guys?"

"This is Frisk and Mabdiples, they're on their way to the capital too so we'll taking the ferry together."

Mabel extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, led the way!"

Papyrus shook Mabel's hand. "Finally someone who respects me! You're lucky to have the Great Papyrus as your guide!"

As they started heading towards the nearest river Dipper noticed that a few of the crystals weren't glowing and the nearby plants seemed to be dying. He whispered to Frisk. "There seems to be some connection between the crystals and the plant life. Could you ask them about it?"

"Uh, what's up with the crystals and the plants?" Frisk said to the Skeletons.

"The magicite?" said Sans. "Well we all learn this in school but maybe you haven't gotten that far yet. These crystals are what makes it possible for the Fae to live down here. Since we don't get any sunlight these crystals provide both light for the plants and the magical energy we can change into food. But for the last several years they've been losing their power faster than we can grow new ones so folks kept moving closer and closer to the capital. But even the Royal Scientist hasn't been able to figure out why so when they all die, well then everyone will eventually turn into dust."

"Dust?" said Frisk.

"But King Asgore has a plan!" said Papyrus. "All we need to do is capture a human and… well the king is the one with the plan. But if I catch that human Captain Undyne would have to make me part of the Royal Guard and I'll get the recognition and respect I know I deserve."

"Papyrus, you're a good guy but you're too nice to be a guard, you could get yourself hurt."

"Easy for you to say, you could be captain you wanted to. I mean you are best friends with Queen Toriel and the best fighter in the entire Underground!"

"I hate fighting, unless I have a really good reason to it's just too much work, and the Queen just happens to share my taste in jokes that's all."

The group found their way to the ferry and sat in the back as the Ferry person readied the boat. Also in the boat was a monster they first thought was Asriel but on looking its features and clothing it was clearly a girl.

"Lady Stella." Sans said. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. Frisk, Mabdiples, may I introduce the young Lady Stella Wundur "

The Stella giggled. "I was visiting Snowdrake and Chilldrake but they already went ahead." Stella turned to the disguised children. "I don't think I met you before, these past couple of days have just been full of surprises."

"We're… from the other side of the cavern and don't get out much." Frisk covered.

"But my parents make sure I know ALL the of the Boss Fae."

"Uhhh…"

Sans gave a signal to the Ferry person. "Hang on, this is going to be really fast."

The boat then jetted off towards the capital as if by magic.

* * *

A short time later they got off the boat and went through the gates of the capital. Creatures of all shapes and sizes were waking their way to a square in front of the palace. Following the crowd, Frisk and the Pines Twins found their gaze turned up at a large balcony. Undyne was up there and spoke aloud. "Their royal highnesses, Asgore and Toriel Dreemur, king and queen of the Fae will be speaking shortly!"

"You've been smiling quite a bit since we got here miss Stella," said Papyrus.

"I MAY know a little surprise they're going to be announcing."

Suddenly some horns blared out. Two large fanged white goat like creatures stepped out waving to the cheering crowd. The male had large horns, blonde hair and a beard and wore a set of gold armor with the winged orb on the collar with a large purple cape all topped with a golden crown. The female was shorter in stature with stubby horns, a gold circlet and wearing a purple robe with the same winged emblem that Dipper had seen on the surface drawings displayed prominently in front.

"So the rumors are true," said Sans. "The king and queen really are back together. Everyone said their marriage has been on the rocks for years, what caused them to patch things up so quickly?"

"Oh you'll see!" Stella said with a giggle.

"People of the Underground!" Asgore said as the crowd fell to silence. "I know much has been weighing on your minds but I will lay out the state of the kingdom as it has always been done since our ancestors were sealed away down here. First the results of the Royal Guards yearlong efforts as well as that of today's annual human hunt. I regret to inform you that once again the kingdom's efforts have been unsuccessful."

This elicited groans of disappointment from the crowd.

"Even so as Magicite's power fades we must continue to prepare for the day that we shall leave for the surface. On that matter I will turn over the podium to our royal scientist, Dr. Alphys."

A small yellow scaled drake-like woman in a lab coat and glasses came up. "Thank your majesty. Since human garbage has started falling into our world we have been able to learn much of their capabilities. What we learned this year doesn't expand too much on what to expect, their super robots, giant sword wielding soldiers and magical girls, but we have learned of a behind the scenes threat that could be more dangerous than the others put together. A brilliant inventor who probably devised their greatest defenses and even now is pushing science to limits we cannot comprehend. This man who we only got clues from circuit boards and memory drives we only know as 'McGucket', I have prepared a composite sketch of this man."

A projector showed an image of a man who instead of looking like McGucket resembled a Bishonen from a Japanese anime. The crowd began murmuring. "She's sure going to be disappointed," said Mabel.

Asgore stepped to the edge again. "With all this bad news many of you are probably thinking we are in our darkest hour yet, but as we have seen time and again here in the Underground sometimes miracles happen. One such miracle has happened to us only in the space of the past couple of days. While I want to tell you of this miracle myself I think it is best if you heard it from your queen."

Toriel came to the edge, she seemed to be looking at her feet. "Years ago I thought this land had lost its best hope, that humans had taken away from us the chance for peace and with it our future,

Toriel then looked up straight into the crowd. "But our future wasn't lost, it has returned home safe and sound! For the first time in many years I feel hope again, hope we want to share with the entirety of the Fae! So it is with great pride that we introduce to you the one who will lead the next generation, perhaps the very angel of the prophecy who will make the underground go empty and lead us back to the sun!

Asgore made a motion to the door behind him and a small figure began walking to the edge of the balcony as Toriel continued. "Our son who was thought lost, Prince Asriel Dreemur!"

Asirel, now dressed in purple robes and a small circlet similar to Toriel's waved at the crowd. While the crowd of Fae gave an extremely large cheer and started chanting Asriel's name Mabel and Dipper felt their jaws drop. "Prince Asriel?!"

"I know right!" said Stella. "I was the one who found him! Isn't he dreamy? My parents are already trying to arrange our wedding!"

No one noticed that the twins' sudden shock threw off their balance causing Waddles to bite Papyrus' scarf.

"Cut it out Mabdiples! If you're hungry I've got some spaghetti you could have!"

Papyrus tugged back causing the whole tower in the coat to topple over leaving the Pines Twins exposed. Dipper trying to keep his balance accidently tore the glamour charm from Frisk's neck reveling him as a human as well.

"Hu..humans!" Papyrus said before grabbing the twins. "I captured humans!"

Stella have a frightful scream, a look of absolute terror crossing her face.

Dipper and Mabel struggled to shake loose from Papyrus' grasp. The crowd gasped in recoil as Sans walked away shaking his head. From up on the balcony Undyne blinked her eye. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Frisk run!" Dipper yelled.

Firsk however didn't get far as a number of soldiers surrounded him with their spears.

"What is this?!" said Asgore.

Asriel leaned in for a closer look. "Dipper, Mabel, Frisk?!"

"You know them!?" asked Toriel.

Asriel turned to his parents. "They're my friends! I'd have never have found my way back here without them!"

"Uh what do I do them them?!" Papyrus asked genuinely lost.

"Bring them and the animal to the palace," said Asgore. "They are Prince Asriel's…guests. Once you have done so report to Undyne for your induction into the Royal Guard."

Excited Papyrus lowered the twins and marched the group into the palace.

* * *

The kids were brought into a child's bedroom. Asriel had just hung the robe he was wearing on a stand. "Guys I can't believe you followed me here!"

"Can't believe us?!" said Mabel. "I can't believe you! You're an actual prince like in the fairy tales!"

"Crazy huh? When I first fell down here I thought I was a goner. Then I ran across this girl that was like me. She was saying I looked like the king and the next thing I know I'm here in the palace meeting my mom and dad, my REAL mom and dad. The three of us were crying and hugging and we just didn't want it to stop."

"Yeah, I see the family resemblance," said Dipper. "Asriel, I'm happy for you man."

"And that's not all," Asirel ignited a fireball in his hand and sent it around the room before returning it to his hand where it faded. "Mom's taught me how to control my powers better and I can do other stuff too!" Asriel sent a lightning bolt from his finger tip to a lamp turning it on and caused a plant in the corner of the room to stretch a vine out and put one of its flowers on Mabel's hair.

"Hello new friend!" Mabel said to the plant.

"That's great and all," said Frisk. "But the big reason we came was because your mom and dad back in Gravity Falls were really worried about you."

"Oh," Asriel said turning away.

"Asriel," said Dipper. "You aren't actually considering STAYING down here? What about your parents? Your friends?"

Asriel looked into his bedroom mirror. "I know I messed up not telling my adoptive family goodbye, and I did miss you guys and Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Soos, Pacifica, even Mr. Pines. But if I leave my family here will miss me too and you saw how it is down here. The Fae are suffering, me being here is the first good news they had in a long time, they need me here."

"I got it!" said Mabel. "We'll take you back to Mystery Shack and use Grunkel Stan's haunted copier to clone you, then everyone will be happy!"

"And who would get the Asriel that can dissolve instantly if he touches a liquid?" asked Dipper. "Asriel, you have to make a choice."

Asriel sighed. "Not that it matters, as long as the barrier is up none of us can leave."

"Didn't Sans and Papyrus say the King has some sort of plan to get rid of the barrier?" asked Frisk.

"The one they need a human for? Mom and Dad haven't told me much about it but if we can get rid of that barrier it would solve everything! The Fae could come to surface and I can be with everyone!"

At that moment there was a knock on the door as an armored knight came in. "Prince Asriel your parents have requested your presence for dinner and have invited the humans. They expect you there in ten minutes." The guard left as Asriel took the robes from the stand once again.

"Mom and Dad would can probably answer all our questions, besides I bet you're all hungry."

* * *

The kids entered the grand dining room. Along one side of the wall was a big roaring fireplace, Asgore sat at one end of the table with Toriel in one of the seats closest to him. Asriel took his place at the seat opposite his mother. Dipper, Mabel and Frisk sat in a row next to Asriel as Waddles curled up next to the fire.

"Please have some pie," said Toriel passing a couple of plates to the children. "I made it myself."

"You should really have some," said Asriel. "Mom's Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie is the best!"

Mabel and Dipper began to eat the pie. "Actually," said Toriel. "This is me and your father's personal favorite, Snail Pie."

Slowly swallowing what they had, the twins quietly put the plates on the floor where Waddles began to eat the pies. Frisk however continued to try the pie out unfazed by the choice of filling.

"Thanks your majesties," said Dipper. "There's still a lot of questions we've got to ask. If you can't leave this place how did Asriel get to Gravity Falls and why does everyone down here want to catch a human so badly?"

"Yeah," said Asriel. "You and mom had already taught me so much but you never said anything about what happened to me."

Asgore got up from his seat. "That is all part of a long, sad story, one that stretches back long before you, your friends or your mother and I were ever born."

"We're not expected back till the end of the weekend," said Mabel. "We got plenty of time."

Asgore turned to a tapestry on the wall. "Ages ago humans, the Fae and the rest of the magical creatures shared your world in relative peace. While other creatures can use magic the very bodies of the Fae are made of magic. This body could potentially let a Fae absorb a human soul and the resulting union of human and Fae souls would give rise to a creature with incredible power and if that creature would gain seven human souls in total it would rival the might of a god. The 'goat' Fae had long been the guardians of this knowledge and so we have always led the Fae as 'Boss monsters' as some on the surface had called us.

"Unfortunately somehow the humans learned of this terrible and well-kept secret and out of fear declared war on the Fae. Since our ancestors knew that we'd be unable to fight humans and their physical bodies effectively they enlisted the aid of the other magical races. The resulting war was so terrible for both sides that it seemed like it would never end.

"However in time the other magical races began to resent the Fae. They were losing so many of their own kind for our sake that they struck a deal with humanity. They would seal the Fae underground forever with a magical barrier and then they would retreat to the hidden places of the world. The humans readily agreed and so we were sealed in this land with no sun.

"Our ancestors determined while a power equal to a human and Fae soul could pass through that it would take a power equal to seven human souls to completely destroy the barrier," said Toriel. "And so they while they waited for foolish humans to come wandering in they and the succeeding generations built all you see around you.

"In the passing ages a prophecy was made," Toriel turned to a stone tablet above the fire place. On the upper left side of the tablet the winged glyph took prominence but the rest was worn away. "It said an angel that has seen the surface would come to the underground and then it would become empty. Some saw it a sign that we would gain our freedom, others thought it would be an angel of death that would free us from this mortal coil. Regardless the Delta Rune, with the triangles representing the people and the winged orb representing the angel, has become the symbol for our kingdom.

"There is also a second part of the prophecy that most are unaware of," said Asgore. "This tablet is the only known record of it. It states that the angel would come into conflict with another entity. But what that entity is and the final outcome of the battle has been lost to time.

"Still in all that time only two humans, other than yourselves ever came down here. One was a child, a little girl, that we took in and raised as one of our own, the other was a man who recorded everything about us in one of three journals he kept on him."

"The Author was here?!" said Dipper. "Who was he? What was he like?"

"You have to first understand the story of the girl," said Toriel. "Her name was Chara and her family first came to the land above one hundred and fifty years ago hoping to escape persecution. However, a group of 'outlaws' as she called them had killed the entire family, save Chara, and in her attempt to escape fell here. Asgore and I and took her in as our own daughter and raised her and Asriel as siblings."

"Asriel is a hundred and fifty years old?!" said Mabel. "He looks good."

"It… isn't that simple."

"What do you mean mom?" asked Asriel.

Toriel turned her gaze away from her son. "One day Chara became ill and died. As part of her last wish she had Asriel absorb her soul so that he could take her body to see the flowers of the valley one final time. But when he took the body there the townsfolk assumed he was some sort of beast who killed an innocent child." Toriel choked up with tears. "They fell upon him. Asriel you didn't even try to fight back…"

"You came back horribly injured," Asgore said holding back tears of his own. "As I held you in my arms I vowed mankind would pay. But then you vanished, you didn't even turn into dust like our kind usually does when we die, you were just…gone."

"We've dealt with Chara," said Frisk glumly.

"The last time we talked with Chara she possessed this girl my brother had a huge crush on," said Mabel. "And we had to put her in a time out in Asriel's head."

"She REALLY didn't like humans or the world in general," said Asriel. "She said she poisoned herself so she could use me to get her revenge."

"If only we saw how much pain she was in," said Toriel. "None of tragedies that came after would ever have happened."

"You see it was shortly after we lost you both that the magicite crystals began to lose their light and our world began to die," said Asgore. "That's why you being here now is such a miracle my son and why I made that terrible unavoidable choice."

"This doesn't sound good," said Dipper.

"Tori and I fought over it and compromised that I would take the soul of the next human who fell here and then use their soul to capture six more humans, break the barrier and free our people from this dying world. But the humans and other magical creatures that imprisoned us would start the war again once we did, so we will have to attack them first.

"However, we found that the barrier had changed since then, it no longer allowed humans to enter our world save for one. The man who came here over thirty years ago, the one you call the Author, was captured but somehow managed to escape. But even though we lost one miracle, fate has dropped three more into our laps." Asgore snapped his fingers and Undyne came in with Papyrus and three dog guards.

"Yes my king?" asked Undyne.

"Seize the human children and their animal."

The guards did as they were asked. Waddles began to squeal.

"Let me go!" yelled Mabel.

"You can't do this!" yelled Frisk. "People aren't like what they were back then! Let us go and we'll bring back the other souls you need to break the barrier! You don't have to go to war! No one has to die!"

"Changed?" said Asgore. "The bandits and townsfolk who hurt Chara and my son, even Chara's own actions, would disagree with you. If anything what we learned about the surface from The Author would say they became even worse. That they developed weapons that they could use to wipe themselves out several times over if they were foolish enough to use them." Asgore turned to his son with a pleading, expectant look in his eyes. "Asriel, is what this boy saying true? Would the humans or the rest of the magical creatures except us as we are?"

Asriel looked nervous. "Well, the magical community refused to say anything about the Fae to us, they were probably still afraid we'd enslave them or something. As for humans… there are a lot of bad people out there, but most of them are good or at least try to be, but they would probably be afraid of us."

"Are you sure?" asked Toriel with the same pleading look.

"Well… my parents, my human parents, were afraid that if I knew what I really was I'd leave them so they erased my memory… three times."

Toriel gasped as Asgore sighed in resignation. "I didn't want to be right, I truly didn't, but our world is dying and we can't afford to wait any longer. Undyne throw them in the dungeon then tell Alphys to hold her work on the machine. Once the humans are executed you, I and a Fae you trust to carry out this task will absorb their souls and go to the surface to capture the remaining four souls we need. Then our people must prepare for war."

"Dad no!" yelled Asriel. "They're my friends! Mom please!"

Toriel turned away and refused to look anyone in the eye. Asgore turned to Papyrus.

"Papyrus until this is over take the prince to his room, and make sure he stays there. Asriel I am so sorry but a king must always do what is best for his people, even if it is the absolute last thing he wants to do."

"Yes your highness," said Papyrus. "Sorry kid, If I knew this would happen I'd have never have brought them here in the first place."

The kids kept struggling as the guards took them away. "Asriel don't let them do this!" yelled Dipper. "Asriellllllllllllll!"

* * *

Later the kids and Waddles were locked a cell in the palace dungeon.

"Attica! Attica!" Mabel kept yelling while dragging a metal cup across the bars.

"Do you even know what that means?" Frisk said while Dipper was looking around the cell walls for a loose stone.

"I don't know, I heard it in a movie once."

"Would you please keep it quiet?!" said one of the two dog guards. "The Mettaton Show is on."

On a TV in the corner of the room a square shaped robot holding a microphone was on screen. "Today's been full of big announcements. The return of the prince, the capture of three humans and with them a whole new world waiting for us! And with a new world your host is going to need a new body, one that's going to take the surface by storm. Napstablook if you would do the honors."

A sheet looking ghost came close to the robot. "Are you sure you want ME to do it? What if I mess up?"

"Nonsense! I wouldn't have it any other way! Throw the switch!"

The ghost went behind the robot and a clicking sound could be heard. At that moment fog covered the stage, when it cleared a humanoid robot with hot pink highlights stood in the place of the last one.

"Oh, this new body is so glamorous I'm going to make our new home even better."

"The TV here's actually a lot like back at Gravity Falls," said Dipper. "That's… kind of sad actually."

Just then door opened and Sans came in. "I've been asked to watch them. You two are relieved."

After the two guards left Dipper whispered to Mabel and Frisk. "Ok, we have to get out here. I'm going to start digging while you try to find some way to trick those guys when they come for us…"

A loud rusty creaking sound echoed in the dungeon. "Or you could just walk out the cell door I opened for you," said Sans.

Frisk smiled. "I knew you weren't a bad guy."

Dipper crossed his arms. "I don't get it, why are you helping us?"

"If I wanted you captured I would have done it myself when I found you after you first fell down here."

"You knew?" asked Mabel.

"You two didn't have the best disguise and I know a glamour charm when I see it. But thankfully most of the Fae don't have a good idea what a human is supposed to look like, so I watched out for you. As for why all you need to know is I made a promise to someone and I am skeleton of my word. Head up the stairs and make your way to the Throne Room, I've given you all the help I can. Good luck."

Sans left and the kids took Waddles and followed up the stairs. Dipper kept scanning the hallway. "Ok, Mabel we have to very careful to avoid being seen by anyone." Just then then twins hit something and were knocked over.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you down!"

"Asriel, you don't need to apologize for…Asriel?!"

Sure enough it was Asriel, sans the royal robes. "How'd you escape?"

"That nice skeleton Sans let us out," said Mabel. "What about you, I thought the other one was keeping you in your room?"

* * *

"Ok your highness, here we are," said Papyrus.

"Papyrus, I think I just saw a rat in there."

"Oh, let me shoo it out first."

Once Papyrus was in the room Asriel quickly closed the door and jammed a nearby chair under the doorknob. "Sorry about this!"

Asriel heard Papyrus as he ran down the hall. "Hey, let me out! Huh, you got some pretty cool stuff in here."

* * *

"Papyrus is a nice guy but he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer."

Just then Undyne, Alphys and the entire canine unit came around the corner. "Once the humans are executed, we won't need my machine to force the barrier open," Alphys was telling the soldiers. "Good thing too because I actually doubt it would have…" It was then then they noticed that their prince was standing in the hall with three humans and a pig.

"How did…?!" said Undyne. "Royal Guard, after them!"

"Run!" Dipper said.

The mystery hunters turned a corner as the guards gave chase.

"Asriel how do we get to the Throne Room?"

"We have to go through the garden," Asriel huffed. "But we gotta find a way to lose these guys first!"

"Leave that to Mabel!" Mabel said digging through her backpack before pulling out a long branch. "Who wants to fetch the Fun Stick?!"

As Mabel threw the stick over the dog guards' heads they all turned around a chased after it barking. The stick flew out of a small window which the guards got stuck in trying to fit through it at the same time.

"Really?!" Undyne yelled before pulling out a cell phone. "Guard numbers one through four, the prisoners are escaping! I need backup!"

Asriel pointed at a hallway lined with suits of armor and portraits. "Though here!"

As the kids weaved through the suits of armor. Frisk and Dipper began tipping them over. Undyne and the four new guards found themselves slowing down to avoid crashing into the antiques and stopping altogether.

The kids were out in the garden after having lost sight of the guards. "Ok, the Throne Room should be straight…Dad?!"

Asgore stood in the doorway and materialized a trident in his hands with a very sad expression on his face. "This is why I asked for you to be locked in your room, no child should have to see what I have to do."

"But you don't have to Dad, just let them go!"

"If I do that then I sentence the entirety of the Fae to death. I told you before a king must always do what's best for his people, even if…"

"CRACK!"

Asgore had an oddly goofy look on his face before collapsing. Behind where he stood Toriel had half of a broken vase in her hands.

"Mom?" Asriel asked.

"Whoa, you go girl!" said Mabel.

"Follow me," said Toriel. "Oh and don't worry about your father, this isn't the first time I had to bean him with the décor."

The group followed Toriel into the throne room and then into a small side hall. "Don't let them escape!" they heard Undyne yell.

Toriel pulled a sconce on the wall and a doorway opened in the brickwork. "Quickly!"

The kids and pig came through the doorway, Toriel followed suit and pulled a chain on the other side. The door came slamming down and a few seconds later a few heavy thuds were heard from the other side of the wall.

"Undyne!" said Alphys. "Are you all ok?"

"I will be," said Undyne. "Once these guys GET OFF OF ME!"

"That bought us some time," said Toriel. "But not enough to dawdle. Follow me."

She led them to a fork in the path and stopped gesturing towards one of the paths. "This tunnel should take you to the barrier, from there it should be a straight path to the surface. Together the four of you should pass easily."

"You're not coming with us?" asked Asriel.

Toriel knelt down to Asriel's eye level. "I wish I could, more than anything. But for now my place is here."

"But why are you helping us?" asked Dipper. "You trust us to bring people back to break the barrier?"

"No, if anything this whole incident has shown neither side is ready for the other. Even gentle little Stella was overcome with the horror stories we were all raised on. We all are still letting our fears control us, humans of what is different, the magical creatures that they'd be pulled into our problems again and the Fae of how the surface dwellers would treat us. Someone has to stay here and try to get the Fae to see the surface dwellers as friends instead of enemies."

Asriel stared off to the side. "But the underground is still dying…"

"That's why we need someone to get the surface dwellers to see us as friends. Asriel you survived for a reason and I believe that it is to prepare the way for peace between all of us. We still have some time before the last crystals fade. But this task will take someone with the wisdom to guide but the courage to hope for the best too."

Asriel smiled. "You need someone who is a Shepherd and a Dreamer."

"Fate works in strange ways my sweet prince. Dipper, Mabel, Frisk, I'm counting on you to watch over him."

"You can count on us your majesty," said Dipper.

"You bet," said Mabel. "Especially when he acts stupid like boys tend to do."

Dipper gave Mabel a playful shove who laughed in return.

"Anything for one of my best friends," said Frisk.

"I'm glad my sweet prince has made some good friends," Toriel said as she gave Asriel a hug. "Goodbye my son and take care."

The four kids plus a pig went down the tunnel.

* * *

A few minutes later the group of friends exited a cave halfway up the peak just as the sun was rising. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see daylight," said Dipper. "Oh Asriel, you dropped this when you fell."

Dipper handed the pendant back to Asriel who just held it for a second. "As short as it was, it feels strange to having to go back to wearing a disguise all the time."

Asriel put the pendant on with glamour taking hold as they started down the mountain back towards Gravity Falls. "So you're going to bring humans and monsters together," said Mabel. "How are you going do it?"

"Yeah," said Frisk. "I believe that deep down people want to be good, but it still sounds like pretty tall order."

Asriel looked in the direction of the town he knew as home for so long. "I should probably start by heading home and apologizing to my adoptive parents about running off. What they did was major league messed up but it doesn't do any good to hold a grudge, especially since they no longer remember what they did. The Fae held a grudge against humanity for so long a good guy like my birth dad was willing to go to war over it."

"Look who's acting all mature," said Mabel. "Come on let's go home and see if Grunkle Stan is still hiding from Marilyn."

The for gave a laugh. "Yeah just goes to show that adults, even parents make mistakes too," said Dipper.

* * *

Toriel was now alone in a tunnel no one else used in ages. She was using a fireball to light up walls covered with drawings including the Delta Rune and her eyes were half closed almost as if sleep walking. "My baby came back to me, even if it was just for a short time," Toriel said to seemingly no one.

"I was considering telling Asgore and everyone what I found. That you changed the barrier to keep humans who don't know about you out and to do so drain the magicite crystals. I thought maybe it might save our people, perhaps even our marriage…

"But I won't, I got to see my sweet prince again, you saved him. Once he hugged me I knew that even knowing what would come of it, as selfish as it would be, I'd do it all over again to keep him from becoming that horrible THING.

"You kept your end of our bargain, so I'll keep mine."

As Toriel left the light of her fire illuminated a drawing like the stone tablet for a few moments before the chamber went dark once again. Though the outcome was still worn away opposite the Delta Rune was the unmistakable image of Bill Cipher.

* * *

Sans was sitting in his room in front of a Summerween skull candy dish while holding a pencil and notepad. He pressed the top of the skull's head.

"I'm laughing because you just tickled my funny bone!"

"What did I ever do before I found this thing? It's like if Papyrus had my sense of humor!" Sans said writing the joke down before pressing the skull again.

"Don't leave me out in the cold all night, it'll make me a numbskull!"

"This is great stuff."

"I'd get up, but I'm bone tired!"

"Toriel is going to love that one."

* * *

Posting this up before the storm hits here in Orlando, pray for us.

Crazytraveler4 got the code for the last chapter "Next time: the one you've all been waiting for."

Special Thanks to Daniel Crescent for letting me use his awesome character Stella.

Okhopxg vk pmwpxr jadl OIMSEESRLXBCA!

13-19-19-8-15-10-17 5-19-21-6-19-4-5, 12-23-25-15-10-17 22-12-23-11-19, 4-6-3-5-4-15-10-17 18-15-19-10-20-5 23-10-20 16-15-20-15-10-17 5-16-23-11-19. 20-19-19-8 22-19-12-9-1 9-6 3-8 23-22-9-2-19 4-16-19-5-19 23-6-19 4-16-19 11-15-5-4-23-13-19-5 11-23-20-19 9-3-4 9-18 12-9-2-19.


	7. Northwest Manor Noir

Northwest Manor Noir

As rain started to pour Dipper sat in the living room of the Mystery Shack in Stan's favorite recliner, surrounded by snacks watching T.V. Frisk had just opened his own can of Pitt cola and a bowl of chips on the floor between the chair and the T.V. as it made an announcement.

"You asked for it, you got it! An entire 48-hour marathon of Ghost Harassers on the "Used to Be About History Channel!"

Dipper patted his stomach "Be strong, bladder. We're not gonna move till sunset."

Toby Determined's voice then was heard on the T.V. "We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news!"

"Aww, what?"

Mabel jumped into armchair besides Dipper. "It's starting!"

Candy jumped to Dipper's other side. "Turn it up!"

"Oh boy!" said Asriel who jumped almost right into Dipper's lap.

"Make room for Grenda!" Grenda took up most of chair and ended up breaking a lamp.

"Well; tonight's the night, but I've been out here for days!" Toby said tattered and filthy. "The Northwest family's annual high-society-shindig-ball-soiree is here! And even though common folk aren't let in, that doesn't stop us from camping out for a peek at the fanciness!"

The Girls looked on in awe.

Dipper however was far from impressed. "Okay, can someone please explain why people care about this?"

"It's pretty much the best party of all time," said Grenda. "Rich food, richer boys!"

"They say each gift basket has a live quail inside!" added Mabel.

"The girls I get," said Frisk. "But I didn't think you'd be into this Asriel."

Before Asriel answered Candy pawed at the image of Pacifica Northwest winning a beauty pageant. "Give me your life, Pacifica."

"All I want is her hand," said Asriel as he gazed into the image of Pacifica's eyes. "In marriage."

Dipper Scoffed. "Guys, in case you've already forgotten, Pacifica Northwest is the worst." There was a knock at door; and Dipper got up to answer it. "And that's not just jealousy talking. I'd say that to her face."

He opened the door only to see Pacifica herself in a coat and sunglasses like a sort of disguise.

"I need your help."

"You're the worst," Dipper plainly said before slamming the door.

Girls and Asriel gasped.

"See?"

There was another knock at the door so Dipper opened it reluctantly.

"Look. You think it's easy for me to come here?" said Pacifica. "I don't want to be seen in this hovel. But there's something haunting Northwest Manor. If you don't help me, the party could be ruined!"

"And why should I trust you? All you've ever done is try to humiliate me and Mabel."

"Just name your price, okay? I'll give you anything!"

Mabel came up and grabbed Dipper by the arm. "Hi, Pacifica! Excuse us!" she drags Dipper away by the arm. "Dipper! Don't you see what this means? If you help Pacifica, you could get us invites to the greatest party of all time!"

"What? Mabel, this is Pacifica we're talking about!"

"But it's Candy and Grenda's dream!"

The two girls, starry-eyed, mimed spreading rainbows with their hands. "Dreeeaaaaaaam."

Dipper groaned. "Fine! I'll bust your ghost. But, in exchange, I'll need three tickets to the party."

Asriel bumped his way next to Dipper. "And Frisk and I are coming too! You see we're…his assistants!"

"My what?"

"His what?" echoed Frisk.

"Partners really," Asriel said with an air of confidence. "The brawn to his brain, he wouldn't have done half the stuff he did in this town without our help." He shot a quick pleading look to Dipper.

Dipper sighed. "Yeah I can't do this without them."

Pacifica growled. "You're just lucky I'm desperate!"

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda cheered. "Des-perate! Des-perate! Des-perate!"

"Grenda, get the glue gun!" said Mabel. "We're making dresses!"

* * *

That evening a limo drove through the main gates of the elaborate mansion high up on the hill. Shortly thereafter Pacifica reluctantly let in the unexpected guests through the front door.

"Welcome to Northwest Manor, dorks. Try not to touch anything."

The girls, now in their handmade evening gowns, gazed around in wonder.

"Everything's so fancy!" said Mabel. "Fancy floors, fancy plants…" Mabel gasped at seeing a butler and began rubbing his face "fancy man!"

"Mm, yes. Very good miss," sad the butler.

Candy held up a gift bag. "The rumors were true!" A live quail popped out, followed by three babies.

As the Girls ran off giggling. Preston and Priscilla Northwest strolled into the main hall.

"Ah, if it isn't the man of the hour! Hopefully you can help us with our little... situation, before the guests arrive in an hour."

"I'll do my best," Dipper said confidently.

"Splendid! Pacifica, take our guests to the "problem room," and, uh... they're not wearing that, are they?"

Dipper was cleaning his teeth with his finger and with his shirt partially tucked in his pants, Frisk sniffled and rubbed his nose on his sleeve and Asriel was using his pinkie to clean out his ear.

Pacifica nodded. "I'm on it."

* * *

"Remind me why I had to come here again?" Frisk asked as he was buttoning the cuffs of a tuxedo in an elaborate dressing room.

Asriel spoke from behind a curtain. "Because I've been reading up on first date tips from books in the family store and quite a few of them suggest to bring a friend for support, a wingman. Since Dipper is going to be busy taking care of this ghost problem you're the best guy for the job."

"But you were NEVER able to talk to Pacifica Northwest before, what changed?"

"Finding out you're a prince does wonders for a guy's confidence, not to mention that Mabel said I broke into those 'visions of heartbreak past' that Love God guy sent after her."

Frisk sighed. "I'm just not sure this is a good idea. I mean Pacifica never really treated you that well."

"Hey, you're the one who's always saying everybody has at least a little good in them."

"I believe she has some good in her too, that's not what I'm talking about. The truth is… I don't think you actually have a chance with her."

Asriel opened the curtain showed off the tuxedo with a far bit of swagger. "Come on, what girl wouldn't want some of this?"

"It's what's underneath it that I'm worried about, have you thought about letting her in on your big secret?"

Asriel used a pocket handkerchief to wipe some sweat from his brow. "I just need to find the right time that's all."

Frisk crossed his arms. "And when would that be, at the prom, when you propose, during the honeymoon or when she starts asking why her firstborn has horns, fur and fangs?"

Asriel fumed. "I'll tell her! I just need to figure out the right way to do it."

Pacifica came into the room. "Like are you guys finished yet?"

Dipper came out of a dressing room in a tuxedo.

"Ugh, it's like this collar is strangling me. Who do you guys think you're impressing with this stuff?"

Pacifica finished tying Dipper's bow tie before turning towards a series of portraits chronicling the Northwest family successes. "Um, everyone. You wouldn't understand. High standards are what make the Northwest family great."

Dipper fiddled with a tassel on one of the portraits. "Funny, I thought it was lying about founding the town."

"Don't touch that!"

* * *

A short time later Pacifica led them to a room filled hunting trophies, a billiards table and the portrait of a lumberjack over a fireplace. The fireplace was giving the room a dark reddish light.

"Whoa" Dipper said looking around.

"This is the main room where it's been happening,"

"Yep, this looks like the kind of room that would be haunted, all right."

"Nice Décor," said Frisk. "Early American Creepy."

Asriel came up near Pacifica. "Hey if anything happens I'll be right here to protect you from this foul phantom, right Dipper?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Dipper said holding up the journal. "Ghosts fall on a ten-category scale. Floating plates sound like a category one."

"Category one?" Asriel said almost sadly.

"So what?" Pacifica scoffed. "Are you gonna bore him back into the afterlife by reading from this book?"

Dipper held up a small, rounded bottle of water "Just gotta splash this sucker with some anointed water, and he should be out of your probably-fake blonde hair."

"What was that about my hair!?"

The EMF detector in Dipper's backpack went off. "Shh! I'm picking something up."

As Dipper walked further into the room, Asriel sighed and whispered to Frisk. "If this turns out to be a wimpy ghost I won't have a chance to impress Pacifica with my magic!"

Frisk turned to Asriel, in part to get his mind off the creepy surroundings. "So your plan to come clean AND get her to fall for you involves mortal peril."

Asriel blushed. "No, I mean we got through other weird problems ok, so we know what we're doing."

"Usually it comes down to either Dipper's journal, Mabel's out of the box thinking or just plain dumb luck."

Dipper continued to scan until the device seemed to give out in front of the fireplace.

"C'mon, stupid thing," Dipper banged the device twice and the signal returned. "There we go."

Dipper looked back at the painting, and the lumberjack however had disappeared.

"Uh, Pacifica?"

Pacifica screamed as blood began dripping from the mouths of the stuffed animal heads on the walls. The fireplace roared to life as if to set the entire room ablaze. The Animal Heads then started chanting.

"ANCIENT SINS. ANCIENT SINS. ANCIENT SINS…"

Verious books, furniture, and other odds and ends flew around the children as the chandelier above became the center of a small yet powerful storm."

"Dipper, what is this?!

"It's a category ten…"

The bottle of anointed water broke in Dippers hand.

Frisk took a quick look at Asriel. "In those dating books the wingman gets out alive, right?"

Pacifica screamed and grabbed Dipper as the Animal Heads continued.

"ANCIENT BLOOD AND BLACKENED SKIES! THE FOREST DARK SHALL ONCE MORE RISE!"

Pacifica began shaking Dipper by the collar. "What do we do, what do we do?!"

"Don't worry," said Dipper. "It can't get worse than this!"

The fire flamed up again as a skeletal hand reached out from it.

"It's worse," said Asriel.

The kids hid under the pool table while a giant black skeleton with an ax embedded in its skull emerged from the fire. The skeleton began to from flesh and clothing around itself.

"I smell... A NORTHWEST!" he said as a huge beard of fire ignited around the ghost's head and he materialized a double-bladed ax that he began dragging along the floor. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Hurry! Read through your dumb book already!" said Pacifica.

"I'm looking!" Dipper whispered. "And it's not dumb, okay? This book is gonna save our lives! Alright," Here we go. Advice…"

Dipper turned on his portable black light over book. All the hidden text said was "PRAY FOR MERCY!"

"Aww, seriously?!"

The pool table's clawed feet came to live and walked away, revealing them to the ghost who they greeted with a scream.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE!" the ghost yelled as he sliced at them with the ax.

Just barely dodging they made a break for the hallway.

* * *

"This way! Hurry!" said Pacifica.

" _Hmmm_ ," Asriel heard in his mind.

" _Chara this is the WORST possible time!_ "

" _There's something about this spirit, something familiar…_ "

"Hurry! Through the garden!" yelled Pacifica. "Watch out for peacocks!"

Dipper, his head in the journal, hits a peacock as they go. The gang muddied their shoes on the garden path as they ran.

"Dipper you better have found a weakness, or way to reason with him or something!" Frisk said.

"Come on, come on…" Dipper flipped through journal desperately. "I got it! Haunted paintings can only be trapped in a silver mirror!" As he looked down a hallway a large mirror was hanging in a room pristinely decorated in white." Look! There's a silver mirror right there!"

"Score!" said Asriel.

The boys ran towards the room but Pacifica grabbed them and struggled to keep them from entering.

"Wait! Don't go in there! This room has my parents' favorite carpet pattern! They'll lose it if we track mud in there!"

"What? Are you serious?!" Dipper said still trying to force his way in.

"We'll find another way!"

"Come out," the ghost said from nearby.

"Pacifica, we don't have time for this!" said Dipper. "Let me through!"

"Just let me save you!" said Asriel. "Uh, save us. Let us in so we can be safe."

"No, my parents will kill me!" insisted Pacifica.

"And he won't?!" said Frisk.

Dipper kept trying to the room. "Why are you so afraid of your parents?!"

Pacifica grabbed Dipper's journal to move him away. "You wouldn't understand!"

The two tripped and fell into Asriel and Frisk and towards a painting of a skeleton in a crown and robe. They fell through it only to find themselves in a dark, dusty, cobwebbed room. The ghost flew past in the opposite direction.

Dipper looked at the surroundings. "What is this place?"

"That's weird," said Pacifica. "I don't even know where this room is."

"Hopefully the ghost doesn't either."

"Yeah, maybe we're safe."

A sheet hanging on a painting behind Pacifica moved and gaining a shape like pair of hand and a mouth as it reached out to swallow her.

"Pacifica, watch out!"

Pacifica screamed as the ghost took off the sheet while flying by. "YOUR FATE IS SEALED!"

Running away Pacifica knocked over a box of fine silver, among the objects…

"A silver mirror!" cried Dipper

Pacifica tripped over a loose rug. Asriel clutched her while getting ready to take his Pendant off. Frisk stood at his side without thinking about what he was going to do.

The Ghost raised he ax and charged. "PREPARE TO DIE, NORTHWEST!"

Just then Dipper dashed in front Pacifica and the others, holding the silver mirror. They all were knocked in some drapes and out of a first story window, before taking a tumble down a short hill and out onto the mansion's spacious lawn. Shaking off the fall they noticed the ghost was nowhere in sight.

Pacifica looked toward Dipper "Did you get him?"

They looked at Dipper's mirror, the Ghost was pound on the glass from the inside.

"NO! FREE ME!"

The kids laughed out of joy at the successful capture.

"We did it!" Pacifica said hugging Dipper. Realizing what she was doing, she backed off awkwardly, cleared her throat and held out a dollar, avoiding eye-contact with Dipper. "Can I pay you to pretend that never happened?"

"What a thing to get paid of right As?" Frisk said getting only silence as his answer. "As?"

Turning to Asriel he found just staring in stunned silence except for the occasional short groan of bewilderment at Dipper and Pacifica.

"Oh…"

* * *

A short time later in the Northwest Manor garden, Preston and Priscilla Northwest met with the successful ghost hunters while Pacifica and the butler stood nearby.

"Well, Pacifica, you really found the right man for the job." Preston said as he snapped his fingers signaling the butler to shake Dipper's hand.

"We can't thank you enough," said Priscilla but after a short pause added. "That's enough."

The Butler stopped shaking Dipper's hand.

"Hey, just holding up my end of the deal."

Dipper turned to leave.

"Wait, leaving already?" said Pacifica. "You're at the world's best party, dummy."

"Heh, I'd love to stay, but I've got a category ten ghost to dispose of," Dipper turned again only to walk into a garden pillar. "Aah! Heh heh... category ten."

As Dipper and Pacifica laughed Asriel spoke up. "You and Frisk go on ahead. I think I'll enjoy Pacif…the party for a bit."

"Alright man, see you later." Dipper said as the two groups parted ways.

Frisk cast his gaze downward as they walked. "I 'm afraid the way Pacifica was acting around you, you may have made Asriel jealous."

"He'll get over it. Still I wouldn't blame him," said Dipper. "Call me crazy, but, maybe she's not that bad after all."

The Ghost then proceeded to laugh from mirror.

"What are you laughing about, man? I defeated you."

"You've been had, boy. You remind me of me a hundred and fifty years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"One hundred and fifty years ago this day, the Northwests asked us lumber-folk to build them a mansion atop the hill. We were told t'would be a service to the town, that once a year they would throw a grand party, and all would share in the bounty. It took years of backbreaking labor and sacrifice, but when it was time for the grand party they promised the common folk of the town, they refused to let us in.

"With the trees gone, the mudslides began. While they partied, and laughed, I was swept away by the storm!"

"The great flood of 1863," said Frisk. "I learned all about it during Pioneer Day."

"And so I said with final breath, 'One-fifty years I'll return from death, and if the gate's still closed to town, wealthy blood will stain the ground!' A curse passed down until this day."

"So, wait a minute," said Dipper. "The Northwests knew this haunting was coming, and they tricked me into helping them to avoid ghostly justice? ... I'll be right back."

* * *

Back at the party Asriel was trying to make small talk with Pacifica. "So do you want to hear about the time I saved Dipper from a pack of Chupacabra? Once he found out that they hated bright lights I used my mad fire-starting skills to drive them off."

"Good thing Dipper had that journal then," Pacifica said.

"Yeah," Asriel sighed. "Good thing. So enough about Dipper what about you?"

"Northwests!" yelled Dipper from near the front entrance. "You've got some explaining to do!"

Pacifica dashed in from the main hall with Asriel keeping pace _"Why now!?"_ he thought to himself as he growled.

"Dipper, you came back!" Pacifica said as they came into the foyer.

Dipper however pointed at Pacifica angrily. "You lied to me! All of you did! All you had to do was let the townsfolk into the party and you could've broken the curse! But you made me do your dirty work instead!"

"Is this true?" Asriel asked.

Preston leaned down threateningly. Dipper glared back at him, unfazed. "Look at who you're talking to, boy. I'm hosting a party for the most powerful people in the world. You think they'd come here if they had to rub elbows with your kind?"

Dipper still didn't back down. "My kind?"

"Oh you know what we mean," said Priscilla. "If we associated ourselves with low class ruffians our reputations would ruined with those who REALLY mattered."

"But what if…" Asriel started.

"Oh," Priscilla interrupted. "Don't think I haven't noticed you staring at my daughter Mr. Shepard. If you think I'd ever allow her to court someone of your standing you're sadly mistaken. Not that she'd ever be interested someone like you. Isn't that right Pacifica?"

Pacifica backed away from Asriel.

Asriel felt his heart split in half. It took all the control he had not to break out crying.

After seeing the look on his friend's face Dipper looked at youngest Northwest. "I was right about you all along. You're just as bad as your parents. Another link in the world's worst chain!"

"I'm sorry, they made me!" said Pacifica. "I should've told you, but…"

Preston rang a small bell. In response Pacifica stepped back blushing.

Preston turned back to Dipper. "Enjoy the party! It's the last time you and your kind will ever come."

Dipper glared and marched away with Asriel walking closely behind him. A chimp in a suit offered them a tray of tiny sandwiches. "No, no!" said Preston. "Those aren't for them."

* * *

At the far edge of the Mansion grounds the boys circled a tree stump that had several lit candles set on it.

"I've been such an idiot!" Asriel said. "I made a fool of myself and felt so mad at Dipper all over a girl who I never had a chance with."

Frisk put a hand on Asriel's shoulder. "It's not your fault that her parents have impossibly high standards."

"Then why do I feel like crawling back to the Underground and find a dark corner where nobody will see me?"

"That's why they call them crushes, sometimes you get crushed. Look at the bright side, I'm sure Dipper forgives you, right Dipper?"

Dipper however was busy concentrating on the mirror. "Stupid Northwests, making me do their exorcism for them. 'Exodus demonus, spookus scarus, aintafraidus noghostus…'".

The Ghost called from the mirror. "Dipper, Dipper! Please let me get my vengeance on the Northwests! You hate them as much as I."

"Hey, I feel you. It's just, my sister's in there, and you seem a little unstable, man."

"Yeah," said Frisk. "I know the Northwests from back then really mistreated you, but killing a bunch of party goers with no knowledge or involvement, that's way overkill."

The Ghost sighed. "Very well, boy. Then... before you banish my soul, may these tired lumber eyes gaze upon the trees one final time?"

"Uh... I guess," Dipper said as he held the mirror up to the forest. "Go nuts, man."

The ghost however started to cackle madly. The mirror turned red-hot burning Dipper's hand. The fallen mirror shattered on the ground, releasing the spirit. "Yes! VENGEANCE!"

"Oh no! Mabel!" said Dipper as the Ghost flew back into the mansion.

"We gotta save everyone!" said Frisk as the three of them tried to follow the Lumberjack's Ghost.

* * *

The rain returned along with thunder a lightning as the three finally reached the front doors of the manor. Inside it was sheer pandemonium, trees sprouted up from the floor as stuffed hunting trophies were coming to life as they terrorized the people inside. One of the guests reached out towards them as his body turned to wood. "Please, help me!"

Dipper jumped back from the poor soul. "Whoa, that is messed up!"

High above the hall the Ghost laughed. "JUST ONE WAY TO CHANGE YOUR FATES: A NORTHWEST MUST OPEN THE PARTY GATES!"

"A Northwest?"

"One of them has got to be around here somewhere…whoa!" Asriel ducked to avoid the pounce of a stuffed fox with a collar and tag labeled "Hunter".

Frisk quickly grabbed "Hunter" by the tail and swung the fox into the wall breaking him apart. "If the Northwests haven't already been torn apart or become part of this ghastly glade."

Dipper noticed a flashing light coming from the skeleton portrait they fell through earlier. "Pacifica!"

The boys came into the Hidden Room and Pacifica sitting on the floor alone turning a light on and off. Dipper knelt next to the rich girl. "Pacifica! There you are! The ghost is turning everyone to wood, and he just started rhyming, for some reason? I need your help!" Dipper tugged at Pacifica's hand only for her to pull it away. "Pacifica?"

"You wanna know why this room was locked up? This is what I found in here." Pacifica turned the flashlight beam onto a series of portraits of Northwest ancestors at various dirty deeds. "A painted record of every horrible thing that my family's ever done. Lying, cheating, and then there's me. I lied to you just because I'm too scared to talk back to my stupid parents!" She took off her diamond earrings and threw them at a painting of Preston and Priscilla Northwest. "You were right about me. I am just another link in the world's worst chain."

Dipper sighed. "Pacifica, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. But just because you're your parents' daughter doesn't mean you have to be like them. It's not too late."

"IT'S TOO LATE!" they heard The Ghost shout from the main hall.

"Oh no!" The group quickly made tracks to the party hall and found that it was completely overgrown.

"YOU WERE ALL WARNED!"

Dipper and the gang screamed. Everyone in sight was a petrified wooden statue including Candy, Mabel, and Grenda who were frozen in the middle of an intense argument. Dipper shared a determined nod with Frisk and Asriel and the three ran towards the ghost who was hovering in front of a giant portrait of the Northwest Family.

Pacifica reached out for them. "Dipper, wait!"

Dipper picked up a silver platter as a make shift mirror. "Alright ghost, prepare to get… ah!" an energy beam knocked the journal out of Dipper's hand causing him to drop the platter.

"Ok," said Asriel as he reached for his pendant. "The kid gloves are coming off!"

But before he or the ghost could do anything Asriel found his hand wouldn't move keeping the glamour charm firmly in place. "What?! Why?!"

" _Forget about me?"_ Chara's voice echoed in Asriel's mind.

"Chara stop this. I'm not letting you hurt anyone!"

" _Oh you made sure I don't have the strength to do that anymore. But I finally know why this spirit is so familiar to me."_

"Chara I mean it! We can't leave these people like this!"

" _Aren't you the least bit curious? Well remember when you took my body back to this town?"_

Asriel held his head with his other hand as a flood of images entered his mind.

* * *

"What is that thing?!" said a woman in an old-style bonnet.

"It's hideous!" said Nathaniel Northwest as he pulled the reigns on his horse back.

"What's that in his arms?" asked man in a straw hat. "Is that a girl?"

A bald lumberjack with a thick beard stepped up holding a double-bladed ax menacingly. "What did you do to that child, monster?! Talk!"

Asriel started stepping back. "It's not what it looks like! She…" Just then his eyes became red and catlike his voice changed to a much more menacing tone. "All you need to know is that if you're lucky you'll leave a corpse like this by the time I'm done with you all!"

" _Chara please! This has gone way too far!"_

The townsfolk started gathering weapons. Asriel's body tried in vain to drop Chara's body.

" _Asriel now is not the time to be a baby! These humans must pay for what they've done! All of them! Everywhere!"_

" _No! We were supposed to show that the Fae and Surface Dwellers can be FRIENDS!"_

"Archibald Corduroy what are you waiting for!?" said Nathaniel Northwest. "Kill that THING before it slaughters us all!"

" _What's it going to be Asriel?! Kill or be killed?! Because if you don't let me punish these humans right now they will destroy us!"_

" _N_ - _N-No! Chara we're friends, please don't do this!"_

Archibald hefted his ax above his head. "You have killed your last innocent, monster!"

The world turned red as Archibald Corduroy dropped the ax on the Fae Child.

* * *

Back in the present Asriel now looked at the ghost of Wendy's ancestor with sudden familiarity. "You were there. You were among the townsfolk who attacked me.

Archibald's Ghost stopped for a moment. "That voice…it can't be. After all these many years, you somehow got into the skin of that boy eh monster?! If you are so eager to side with the Northwests then you shall share their fate as well!"

"No, it's isn't what you think now and it wasn't then, getting revenge won't give your spirit rest!" Asriel tried to move but to no avail. "Chara what are you doing? I have to save us."

" _Just returning the favor,"_ Chara's voice echoed. _"Now that he sees things my way and it is obvious that we can't get out of this jam I thought why not show you what it was like to have the power to fight back but to be stopped by someone sharing the same body. Who knows maybe I'll be able to head back to the Underground, possess another Fae and then I can it right this time! That Stella girl showed promise!"_

"If anything you'll just be trapped too!"

" _Still worth it!"_

"No, wait!" Dipper said trying one last attempt to reason with the spirit.

The Ghost fired a burst that hit the three mystery hunters. "No no no!" Dipper cried out as Frisk and Asriel froze into wooden statues. "No, someone help! SOMEONE HEEEELLLLP...!" Dipper himself freezes in a form familiar to those who were with him in the bunker weeks back.

Pacifica gasped as the grandfather clock in the hall struck midnight.

"A FOREST OF DEATH, A LESSON LEARNED, AND NOW THE NORTHWEST MANOR WILL BURN!" Archibald's ghost laughed as he set fire to the family portrait.

"Hey, ugly! Over here!" Pacifca shouted. "You want me to let in the townsfolk? 'Cause I'll do it! Just change everyone back!"

Archibald was not so impressed. "YOU WISH TO PROVE YOURSELF? PULL THAT LEVER AND OPEN THE GRAND GATE TO THE TOWN! FULFILL YOUR ANCESTORS' PROMISE!"

Suddenly Preston came out of an underground hatch with Priscilla and the family butler. "Pacifica Elise Northwest! Stop this instant! We can't let the town see us like this! We have a reputation to uphold! Now come into the panic room. There's enough mini-sandwiches and oxygen to last you, me, and a butler a full week." He then began to whisper. "We'll eat the butler!"

Pacifica looked at Dipper's wooden statue then began reaching for the lever.

"You dare to disobey us?" Preston rang the little bell.

Pacifica nervously continued to reach for the lever as her continued to ring the bell. "Dingally dingally! Is this bell broken?!"

Then as if something snapped in her Pacifica stomped her foot, and growled. "Our family name is broken! And I'm gonna fix it!"

Pacifca pulled the lever causing Archibald's Ghost to gasp.

Outside, the main gate swung open to the surprise of the citizens of Gravity Falls.

Tyler Cutebiker was among the most anxious. "Git it! Git it!"

As the people of the town started flooding into the mansion Archibald's Ghost took in the sight. "YES, YES, IT'S HAPPENING! MY HEART, ONCE HARD AS OAK, NOW GROWS SOFT LIKE more of a... birch, or something."

The guests faded back from the wooden forms and the forest receded into earth once more.

Dipper inhaled sharply on returning to normal.

"Pacifica, you did it!" Asriel said as he ran up to her.

The Ghost of Archibald Corduroy then spoke out. "Pacifica, you are not like the other Northwests, just as I now see you boy are not the monster I thought you were." The ghost began to fade into a skeleton as bits of his spirit began flying away from him into the heavens. "I feel... lumber justice." As the spirit faded into the ether the ax in his head fell to the floor sinking into the ground.

One rumbling noise later and the doors of the manor burst open as the people of Gravity Falls entered the party hooting it up.

Manly Dan even jumped into Preston's cider fountain.

Preston himself was even more horrified then when the ghost was running rampant. "Good lord, the riffraff! They're everywhere!" Preston noticed Tyler giggling as picked up a fork and placed it down again. "That's not how the fork should be placed!"

As they watched Mabel, Candy and Grenda get up Asriel once again heard Chara's voice in his mind sounding bewildered. _"I don't understand. That girl should have just run off and left her parents and everyone else to their fate, that was the type of person she was. The spirit was obsessed with revenge, that was what he became. The last thing she should have done was a selfless act, the last thing he should have done was forgive. So why?"_

" _It's like been trying to tell you,"_ Asriel thought. _"Despite their tendencies towards fighting and selfishness humans aren't as bad as you think they are. And when I say that remember that as much as you want to deny it you're human too."_

Chara was silent for a second. _"I… guess I have a lot to think about."_

Dipper turned to Pacifca. "Man, if your family hates you for this, they're idiots. This is great."

Pacifica crossed her arms. "Enjoy it while it lasts. Next year I'm sure they're just gonna lock everyone out again."

"Hey. Guess what we're standing on."

Pacifica gasped, seeing her parents' favorite white carpet pattern and the four's mud stained shoes messing it up. Suddenly laughing she gave the carpet a good stomp whilr knocking a vase on the floor. "Take that!" Soon after the kids started having their little rebellion Pacifica stopped. "But seriously, I'd better go and find someone to clean this up."

As she walked away. Old man McGucket came up to Dipper. "Woo! Scobbity-doo! Hornswaggle m' goat knees!"

"Whoa-ho-ho, what's up, McGucket? Hey…!"

The other two didn't notice as McGucket grabed Dipper by the shoulders and ran off.

"Going to go after her?" asked Frisk.

"No," said Asriel. "I like her, but even if she disobeyed her parents there's someone she likes more. If it could work out I don't want to get in the way of her happiness or ruin me and Dipper's friendship."

"You know I think I know why your horns seemed to be bigger to me lately when you're not in your glamour. I think you're growing up."

"Thanks man."

"Besides I think Stella would be happy to hear that you're letting Pacifica go."

Asriel looked confused. "But she's back in the Underground, why would she care?"

Frisk looked away mischievously. "Oh, when we were talking down there she may have had a few things to say about you."

"What things?"

"I think the exact word she used to describe you was 'dreamy'."

"Me!? I know Mabel thought I cute but someone likes my real face!?"

"Well maybe it was her liking you so much that got her family to ask your birth parents to arrange your wedding."

"An arranged wedding? I'm not sure about that… but if she likes…" Asriel pumped his fist. "Ok, I'm definitely going to find a way to allow to the Fae to live on the surface in peace! Wow, this news is so good nothing can ruin it!"

* * *

McGucket pulled Dipper into a secluded corner. "Dipper! I've been lookin' for ya. I fixed the laptop. I been doin' calculations, and I think something terrible is comin'! The Apocalypse! The End Times!"

Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "You know what, McGucket? How about we talk about this stuff tomorrow? It's a party. Let's have some fun for once, huh?"

Dipper then walked off, smiling.

"But…!" McGucket plucked the laptop from his beard and opened it. The screen read "IMMINENT THREAT" with a countdown, showing less than twenty-four hours left. "Oh, this is bad! Something's coming! Something big!"

Just above McGucket, a tapestry depicted a triangular eye which resembled Bill Cipher in the sky above a burning landscape and cowering figures.

* * *

Nobody even tried to decode the messages from last chapter? Oh well, I still have fun coming up with them.

The vigenere reads "Waddles is filled with DETERMINATION!"

The combined decoded says this. "Keeping secrets, laying blame, trusting fiends and hiding shame. Deep below or up above these are the mistakes made out of love."

* * *

23 1-16-15-5-8-19-6 16-19-6-19, 23 1-16-15-5-8-19-6 4-16-19-6-19 11-19-23-10-5 23 1-23-6 18-9-3-17-16-4 23-10-20 12-9-5-4 4-9 4-16-19 18-23-19'5 20-19-5-8-23-15-6. 18-6-9-11 4-16-19 5-4-23-6-4 16-19 6-15-17-17-19-20 4-16-19 17-23-11-19, 1-15-4-16 20-19-23-12-5 5-15-17-10-19-20 22-25 23 16-23-10-20-5-16-23-13-19'5 18-12-23-11-19.


	8. Turning Points

Turning Points (takes place during "Not What He Seems" and "A Tale of Two Stans")

* * *

In underground city of New Home a carriage pulled up to the palace's front gates. The carriage door opened and out stepped a slender dour faced Boss Fae who wore a fancy red coat, a cravat with a ruby at the throat and had a goat like white beard on his chin. He was soon followed by an equally slender and dour faced and female Boss Fae wearing an elegant orange dress and jewelry laced with rubies, sapphires and emeralds. Finally, Stella came out of the carriage wearing a fancy child sized red dress.

"Hurry up Stella," said the adult female. "You don't want to keep the queen waiting after she has so graciously offered you private lessons."

"Yes Mother," said Stella.

One of the guards made an announcement. "Presenting Duke Maximillian Wundur, Duchess Antoinette Wundur and Lady Stella Wundur."

The gates opened and the Wundur family entered the palace. Asgore and Toriel were waiting at the main foyer but were noticeably keeping enough distance between them as decorum allowed. "Howdy Maxi, Anti, it is good to you again."

"Of course your majesty." said Maximillian with a bow. "Though you know my wife I haven't used those nicknames since we were children."

"King Asgore, Queen Toriel," Antoinette said with a curtsy but allowed herself a slight smirk. "I see you both have gotten a little softer around the middle."

As Asgore tried to suck his gut in Toriel blushed. "Ah, Stella! Are you ready for your lesson?"

"Yes your majesty," Stella said with her own curtsy. "So what are we learning today? Magic, math, literature?"

"Today's lesson is special. We're going to discuss history and about the creatures that live on the surface If you would follow me to the reading room."

As Stella followed Toriel into one of the hallways Maximillian spoke up. "While they discuss history I have a few questions about current events, particularly your son's second disappearance and the escape of the humans."

"We are still investigating my son's disappearance, but I can assure you that the rumors about the humans kidnapping him are false."

"And what of the other rumors?" asked Antionette. "The ones that say he helped the humans, that he went native after living with them for so long."

Asgore huffed. "I can assure you after the way he was treated by them and seeing the state of our kingdom that is the last thing he would have wanted!"

"The state of our kingdom. That says something about your leadership," said Maximillian. "With the magicite crisis that you've made zero progress on for a century and a half, letting not one but FOUR human souls slip through your fingers and getting the people's hopes up with the prince's return only to crash them when he went missing again…"

"Get to the point Duke Wundur."

"Perhaps the Underground needs new leadership, are you familiar with Decree 18294?"

"Should the council of nobles find sufficient grounds to question the monarch's competence," Asgore quoted. "They may hold an assembly to remove the monarch from his or her position upon reaching a two-thirds majority vote and replace them with a noble of their choosing. Maximillian, are you using my son's disappearance to fulfill your own family's ambition?"

"How DARE YOU?!" Maximillian's eyes became catlike with blue pupils and black sclera, black markings appeared on top of and below his eyes, his hands became more claw like.

"Maximillian!" Antionette said harshly. "Remember your composure!"

The duke closed his eyes, took a deep breath and the sudden transformation reversed itself. "Forgive me your majesty, I shouldn't have given in to my rage like that."

"There is nothing to forgive," said Asgore. "The transformation is something all Boss Fae have to deal with, it is nothing to be ashamed of. It was my fault for making such an accusation without proof."

Antionette looked like there was a bad smell in the air. "You think we would stoop so low as to use our daughter's misery for our own agenda? Stella was the first to find your son, we found out who he was because with the number of Boss Fae dwindling it seemed there were none her age for her to marry when she gets older. Having an arranged marriage between the two would ensure her future and finally put an end to the Dreemur/Wundur feud."

"Then those humans showed up, terrified our daughter and vanished along with your son," said the Duke. "Another slight against our family ever since your family accused ours of revealing the secret that led to the war that sealed us all down here in the first place."

"That happened so long ago we'll probably never find out if it was true," said Asgore. "Are you still willing to take my crown over it?"

"Not if you don't make us, I've heard another rumor that sheds some positive light on your reign. Are you having Dr. Alphys research into artificially breaking the barrier?"

Asgore held the bridge of his nose for a moment then turned to face the Wundurs. "Very well. If you would follow me to somewhere a little more private I will tell you all about the 'Exodus Project'."

* * *

Despite the worrying developments in the Underground it seemed to be just a normal Saturday on the surface, or at least what passed for normal in Gravity Falls. Asriel and Frisk were riding their bikes to the comic book store. "So I've been giving it some thought and I think I know how to get the Fae back to the surface."

Frisk was keeping a slight lead on Asriel. "So you found out how to get seven billion people to listen to a random twelve-year-old?"

"I've been thinking that the best way to solve the immediate problem of the Magicite shortage is to take smalls steps. We already know more than enough humans who would agree to break the barrier, the problem is what comes after that."

"Yeah restarting an inter-species war would not be a good start to their new lives on the surface."

"But it's not just humans we have to convince, the magical creatures would also get dragged into the fighting. But if we start getting the ones here in Gravity Falls to give the Fae a chance then we can go ahead and break the barrier. Sure, the Fae would have to live in hiding like the rest of magic folk but at least they'd be able to survive."

"What about your glamour charm?" asked Frisk. "Couldn't they use those to live among humans?"

"I asked my mom about mine. Apparently, the charm spell was somehow added to my pendant about the same time I vanished from the Underground. Other than that, glamour charms that could work for the Fae are impossibly rare. Both all the known charms and the spell used to make them were lost in war that drove us to the Underground. She was talking about taking mine away for a while so Alphys could study it and reverse engineer the spell. But until we can make enough I'm sure the Fae can live with hiding in the woods until humanity can accept us."

"Still convincing the magical community might be even harder. They remember the war and they pretty much don't like you, hey some of the meaner ones probably don't like their own mothers."

"I know, but I've got to start somewhere and time is a factor. I think if I work hard at it then maybe I could get them all to say yes by the end of the summer."

"That…may actually work! We should probably get Dipper to help us, he and that journal know more about the magical community than everyone."

"Frisk! As!" Grenda yelled as they passed her and Candy by. "Emergency, code red!"

The two boys swung their bikes over by the two girls and stopped. "What's up?"

"Mr. Pines has been arrested!" said Candy.

"So what?" said Asriel. "Stan's getting arrested all the time."

"Not like this," said Grenda. "Government agents have taken over the Shack, they even brought black helicopters and everything!"

"The government?" asked Frisk. "But all the stuff he does usually amounts to petty misdemeanors and the occasional minor felony. What did he do get them that mad?"

"I don't know," said Candy. "But they've taken Mabel and Dipper away!"

"WHAT?!" both boys yelled.

"They're not letting anyone near the Shack and have also taken over the police station. Whatever it is it's something big."

"Sorry Asriel," said Frisk. "But talking to the magical community must wait. We got to find Dipper and Mabel."

"But we don't know where they've taken them!" said Grenda.

"Well we do know where they've taken Mr. Pines," said Asriel. "I doubt they'd let us see him if we just asked. But they just might if we have the mayor's permission, he's the best shot we got right now."

* * *

"…and that is why we no longer live on the surface," said Toriel as she closed the book and set it on her lap.

Stella was sitting across from her rocking chair as a warm fire crackled in the nearby fireplace. "The surface sounds wonderful. I hope I can see it someday."

"I hope so too. The Underground was a nice place to live, once, but unless we can restore the magicite crystals somehow we then must leave for the surface if we want to survive.

Stella then shuddered. "Still the surface is crawling with humans, just being near those three back during the Asriel's welcoming ceremony gave me the chills."

"And why is that?"

Stella looked confused. "Aren't they the enemy? Don't they want to kill us?"

Toriel looked disappointed. "Stella, in every way that really matters humans are no different than you or me. They have friends, family and are just trying to live their lives."

Stella looked sad. "I never thought it that way. Until I found out Frisk and Madiples were humans they were fun to be around. Then I saw what they were and all those stories just rushed into my thoughts and…"

Toriel gave Stella a hug. "It's ok, I was raised on those stories too. But those stories said that the humans attacked us out of the fear of something we could do, not did but COULD. The other magical creatures sealed us away because they were afraid that if they sided with us and lost the humans could wipe them out too. And today we're anticipating another war because we're afraid that the surface dwellers would attack us when get there. Do you see the pattern in all of this?"

Stella thought for a moment. "The real enemy…is fear."

Toriel beamed. "You always were a bright one. It's not a bad thing to be afraid, it's when you let fear control you is when it becomes a problem…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Toriel said turning her back to shelf the book.

Stella pulled at Toriel's robe. "It's ok, you can tell me."

Toriel was quiet for a moment then spoke. "Well, can you keep a secret? I mean you can't even tell your parents, not yet anyways."

Stella smiled. "Like a surprise? Ok!"

Toriel breathed a sigh of relief. "That point about humans and fear was toady's real lesson, one that I hope to convince everyone in the Underground of. It's so that when we go to the surface it will be peacefully."

"But what about the Surface Dwellers?"

"Well because he's lived up there for a while Prince Asriel's on a secret mission to convince them that they have nothing to fear from us."

Stella's eyes widened. "So that's why he disappeared again! That's good to know, I mean since we're going to get married and all."

Toriel laughed a bit. "In a bit of a hurry, aren't you? I mean even if the noble families have arranged their children's marriages since we first came to the Underground, it wasn't until your parents, the king and I were babies that they decided for the betrothed to grow up together and see if they'd be good matches. You've only known Asriel for a day or two, how do you know that you'll grow to love each other?"

"Well he's nice to me and everyone, and it isn't like there's anyone else Mother and Father would let me marry."

"It is my hope that when we go back to the surface a great many things will change for us. I hope that we won't need arranged marriages anymore, or even monarchs. If you or my son would marry, it would be out of your choice and with someone you each genuinely love."

"You don't want to be married to the king?"

Toriel was silent for a second or two but then broke out laughing. "Truth is I make a better teacher than a queen and I'm sure that the King would much rather be gardening!"

"Then why not let my father be king? He and Mother keep saying he'd do a better job."

"I'm sure that if Asgore gave your father the crown he'd give it back in no more than three days. Everyone thinks about how good it would be to rule, but once you actually have to you realize it is anything but fun."

Stella then wistfully looked off at a corner. "Can I ask you something? Did Asriel ever do something REALLY bad?"

"Why would you ask?"

"My parents don't like me talking about it but I can sometimes see and hear things others are thinking. Shortly after I first met him I saw something in his mind, like he was something else, something that kept hurting everyone in the Underground and he didn't care. No I take that back it was more like he COULDN'T care like there was a big hole where his soul should have been."

Toriel gave Stella a hug. "I'm sure that was…just a really bad nightmare he once. You've seen that he's a good boy, otherwise he wouldn't have left to help everyone. Now I'm sure your parents are waiting."

As they started to leave the room a few objects started to float in midair then just a few seconds after the strange phenomenon stared it stopped dropping everything roughly where it was before.

"What was that?" asked Stella.

"I don't know," said Toriel. "But if anyone would it's Alphys."

* * *

The kids rode their bikes up to Town Hall. Two people, an African-American with a shaved head and a blonde woman with her hair done in a ponytail, both dressed in black suits and sunglasses wearing ear pieces stood between them and the door.

"Excuse me," asked Frisk. "We're here to see the Mayor about Stanford Pines. I know the mayor's a busy man but…"

"No unauthorized entry," said the female agent before touching her earpiece. "Grey Squirrel to Bullfrog we have four juveniles requesting contact with the local administrator about the suspect. Requesting orders on how to proceed, over."

The other agent nodded. "Understood," he then turned to the kids. "Sorry let me introduce ourselves, I'm Agent Irons and this is Agent Green. Due to the delicate nature of the incident involving Mr. Pines we are sequestering the Mayor of Gravity Falls until our investigation is complete.

"What investigation?" asked Candy. "What agency are you from, who do you answer to?"

"That information is on a need to know basis, and quite frankly little girl you don't need to know anything except that we are operating within the laws of the United States of America."

"Can you at least tell us where Mabel and Dipper are?" asked Grenda.

Agent Green had finally lost her patience. "They're in the room where we keep the free T-shirts we give out to nosy kids who ask stupid questions. I'm sorry but we're out of husky girl sizes."

Grenda turned to Frisk. "Big Mama to Blank Slate. Diplomacy has failed, request permission to pants these goons, over."

"I think that's a federal offense," said Asriel who then turned back to the agents. "Ok, who do we talk to get some answers or see Mr. Pines?"

"All requests pertaining to the investigation and the suspect have to go through Agent Powers," said Agent Irons.

"Good, now we're getting somewhere," said Frisk. "Where can we speak with Agent Powers?"

"Agent Powers is currently interrogating the suspect and is not to disturbed without authorization."

"Let me guess, only Agent Powers can give that authorization."

"Smart kid."

"How are we supposed to get permission if the guy we're supposed to ask can't be seen without it?" said Candy.

"Not our problem," said Agent Green. "Now go catch tadpoles or something."

The kids turned away, seeing that they weren't going to be make any progress at Town Hall.

"Well that was a huge bust!" said Grenda.

"We just need to look at this from another angle," said Frisk. "We have to find out what exactly they are accusing Mr. Pines of and find evidence proving his innocence."

"Well the only place I think we can find something like that is at the Mystery Shack," said Asriel.

"But those agents have the place surrounded," said Candy. "How do we get past them?"

"I'm sure we can figure something out. I mean the three of us broke into the Shack before and that was when Gideon took it over, now we're just dealing with a shadowy quasi-governmental agency. It should be a piece of cake."

The kids' bicycles started levitating in the air just as they reached them. As couple of seconds later they fell to the ground with a clang.

Candy adjusted her glasses. "Well I think we found our first clue as to what they think Mr. Pines did."

* * *

In Alphys' lab Asgore, Duke and Duchess Wundur and Undyne were listening to the royal scientist as she checked several monitors. In the center of the room was a giant machine with pipes sticking into the floor and ceiling.

"…so you see these energy waves my instruments picked up last night occurred at the same time as a smaller gravitational anomaly," said Alphys. "When this larger anomaly occurred, they picked up the same waves."

"Get to the point doctor," said Maximillian. "Where are these waves coming from?"

"If my readings are correct, they are coming from the surface."

"You think this might some kind of weapon?" asked Undyne. "Could the humans be attacking us?"

"I doubt it's a weapon. If the humans are causing it the pattern seems to indicate that these waves are just a side effect of whatever they are doing, if it isn't some other kind of phenomenon. The only sort of weapon I can think of that could cause something like this would have to be some sort of doomsday device and only if it was operated by a complete and utter buffoon."

"Dr. Alphys can you tell us what that…" Toriel stopped her sentence as she and Stella came in and saw the giant machine. "What is that?"

Asgore sighed. "I wish you didn't have to learn about it this way. As I was telling just telling Maxi and Anti before the 'hiccup' happened this is a secret project I've been having Alphys work on. This is the Exodus Device."

"Exodus?" Stella asked confused.

"The last option, the final card in our hand to play if we can't break the barrier in time before we lose all the magicite. This machine would draw in and amplify magical energy from the entire Underground and channel it into the barrier. With any luck, it should overload and destroy it, allowing us to escape to the surface before the Fae become extinct."

"Emphasis on luck," said Alphys. "Even using the best materials I could get my hands on given our current energy reserves and the amount of output needed I'm projecting the odds of this thing working at about three percent."

"I thought you were working on improving those numbers," said Antionette.

"But if we draw it from the entire Underground," said Toriel. "We risk draining whatever magicite we have left, or even killing our own subjects just to feed this thing!"

"I know Toriel," Asgore sighed. "And we are continuing the search for human souls and other alternatives. But I asked, for the sake of our people, for this machine to be built if the situation is so desperate, so without hope, that this becomes the final option."

Toriel almost growled. "Killing innocent people is NEVER an option!"

"But…" Stella looked for some sign or hint from Toriel but the royal couple were just staring each other down. "Queen Toriel has a plan right now, don't you?"

Toriel calmed slightly. "Thank you Stella. I am working on something. I want us to try to convince the people that we don't have to be afraid of the Surface Dwellers."

"And what would be keeping them from attacking us on sight?" asked Undyne.

"When Asriel left us again, it was because I asked him to plead our case with the surface dwellers."

"What?!" the Wundurs said nearly knocking some beakers over.

"You did this behind my back!?" Asgore yelled with tears in his eyes. "You sent our son away?! You put him in danger?! Just when we finally had him back?!"

"You were going to execute his friends!" Toriel yelled back.

"To save us all, to keep from having to use this machine!"

"And start that horrible war all over again!"

"I WONT SIMPLY LET OUR PEOPLE DIE OUT!"

"BY MAKING THEM THE VERY THING THE SURFACE DWELLERS FEARED WE WERE?!"

By that point the royals had taken on the same transformation Maximillian did hours earlier, neither side was backing down. "I've never seen them like this," Undyne said. "Either of them."

"This is bad," said Stella.

Just then the instruments around the began beeping. "So is that!" said Alphys.

Gravity once again seemed to cancel itself out, this time however much larger objects, including the rooms occupants had started to float into the air.

"Hang on to something!" Undyne yelled while grabbing a pipe.

Alphys managed to hold onto a console but everyone else either was not close enough or, in the case of Stella and Antionette, too busy trying to keep their skirts from flying up.

About half a minute after it started the instruments started beeping again.

"The wave's starting to die down!" Alyphs said looking at a monitor. "Brace yourselves!"

A second later everything floating fell to the floor. "Is everyone ok?" asked Undyne.

"I think so," said Stella. Looking around everyone had bumps and bruises but was otherwise normal. The sudden shock had also seemed to calm the King and Queen enough to reverse their transformations.

"It's as I feared," said Alphys. "The events are getting stronger in strength and shorter between occurrences. The next one could cause serious damage to New Home!"

"We have to warn the populous," said Asgore. "Undyne organize the guard, Maxi, Anti, take Stella and get into a secure room in the palace. I'll make an announcement to the citizenry so they can prepare."

"Despite our current differences that's the first thing we can agree on," said Toriel.

"What's the second?"

Toriel gave Asgore a light punch to the gut then rubbed her own stomach. "No more skipping belly day, for either of us."

* * *

Grenda parted some bushes as the sun started to set. The government agents were still swarming around they Mystery Shack. "My fists are good," she said. "But I don't think they can stop bullets."

"Doesn't look like they left any blind spots we can get to on foot," Candy said. "If only we had Mabel's grappling hook."

"Well, we don't," said Frisk. "What we need is a diversion."

Candy, Grenda and Frisk's eyes all turned to Asriel. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Not far from the Shack two guards were peering into the Bottomless Pit.

"This thing is can't be bottomless, right?"

"Why don't you throw something in and find out?"

"When everything on me is government property? I'd rather keep my job."

Just then Asriel strolled into the meadow without his pendant, or anything except his underwear. "Tra la la, oh what a great day it is to be a creature that should be classified to the public out for a stroll! I sure hope some government agents don't send me to a lab to be dissected!"

"Get 'em!" said one of the agents as they started to chase Asriel.

Asriel ran for the bushes, the agents bust through them seeing the other three kids in the woods.

"Something weird ran that that way!" said Candy pointing deeper into the woods.

The agents ran into the woods wordlessly. Once they were out of sight Asriel popped out of the bushes with his pendant around his neck and pulling up his pants. "Great job As!" Frisk said as the rest stared making their way towards the Shack.

Asriel came after them pulling his sweater on. "Was taking my clothes off really necessary!?"

As they approached the Shack a large black truck pulled up in front the kids. The doors opened and Agents Irons and Green stepped out and flashed some powerful strobe lights into the kids' eyes. Stunned by the sudden flash the next they knew they were on the ground with their wrists restrained by zip line handcuffs.

"We came looking for the escaped Pines children and look who we found instead," said Agent Green. "I should have known you four would cause trouble."

The two agents helped them to their feet and lead them into the back of the truck, the inside was bare except for two benches along the wall, a closed slit leading to the cab and a lone security camera in the far corner. "We'll be keeping you kids in here until we get word from Agent Powers about what to do with you," said Agent Irons. "And don't bother calling for help, the walls are completely soundproof."

As they started to close the doors Agent Green spoke to someone else. "Agent Trigger?"

"Stanford escaped!" said the agent with short blonde hair. "He's at large! We need to…" Then the doors were closed.

"Hey you just can't keep us in here!" said Frisk to video camera in the corner. "We have rights!"

"Don't we get a phone call or a lawyer or somethin'!?" said Grenda.

The truck then started moving. "Where are they taking us?!" asked Candy.

"Wherever it is I don't think they intend to let us go," said Asriel. "I can only imagine how our parents will react when they find out the government is holding us for questioning. They're going to be mad when they see us again."

"IF they see us again," said Frisk.

"I can't go to prison!" said Candy. "I'm too pretty!"

"At least Mabel, Dipper and Mr. Pines got away," said Grenda.

"I bet this truck is helping with the dragnet to catch him," said Asriel. "Then he'll be sitting here next to us."

"Why do you boys have to be so negative?!"

Frisk looked at Grenda and the camera. He then motioned for everyone to huddle together. "I just got an idea. Grenda if we can get you up to that camera can you break it? Then they'd have stop to check on us, that could be our chance to escape!"

Grenda had a big grin. "I'm great at breaking stuff! Sometimes on purpose!"

"Ok, everyone be ready once the truck stops. We won't have long after that to make a run for it."

After breaking the huddle Frisk and Asriel cupped their hands as Grenda put her foot between them. "This is probably our only shot," said Asriel. "Ready, one, two…"

Just then the kids all started floating into the air helplessly. The entire holding area swayed as well, as if the whole truck was floating too.

"WHAT?!"

While they floated helplessly Asriel yelled to the Camera. "Help us! You can't just leave us like this! What's going on?!"

* * *

Down in the Underground the situation was even worse. Not only were the Fae and various objects starting to float up to the cavern ceiling but even buildings were starting to break loose from their foundations.

Trying to hold on to a balcony after getting some children inside Toriel noticed yellow lights twinkling as they floated upwards. "NO! THE MAGICITE CRYSTALS!"

* * *

Just as suddenly as the strange phenomenon started it stopped. The kids then fell to the floor of the truck with a heavy thud.

Asriel's head swam as he noticed his friends were knocked out cold, then blackness overtook him.

* * *

After almost a minute of helpless floating everything stopped, then started falling to the cavern floor. The noise was monstrous and not just from the falling objects. The cavern ceiling rumbled as if the same thing that had happened in the Underground had just happened on the surface.

But Toriel managed to pick up one noise from the great din, a noise that resembled the sound of shattering glass.

"How could anything good come from all this?"

* * *

In the hidden Lab under the Mystery Shack Dipper shook his head after he fell to the floor. When the bright light faded, he saw a mysterious figure emerge from the now ruined portal. The man took a few steps forward and stopped at Journal Number One which was just lying on the floor. Stooping down the man picked it up with a six-fingered hand and put in his long coat.

"Who, what? Who is that?"

Stan looked straight at the new figure. "The author of the Journals…"

The man took off his hood and goggles revealing a face almost identical to Stan's.

"My brother."

Mabel spoke after a second of stunned silence. "Is this the part where one of us faints?"

"Dude I am so on it!" Soos said just before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell flat on his back.

* * *

"Candy, Grenda, Asriel!" Asriel managed to pick out from the ringing in his head. "Please wake up!"

Asriel managed to opened his eyes and rise to a sitting position, it didn't stop the massive headache he was having.

Candy and Grenda started getting up with a groan as well.

"Thank God we're still alive!" Frisk said with a sigh of relief.

"Whatever that was," said Grenda. "It hit harder than I do."

"When those Agents come to check on us I'm going to bring up the lack of padding in this truck," said Candy.

"Wait a minute," said Asriel. "We've stopped."

The doors of the van flew open as Agents Irons and Green looked in. They looked a little worse for ware, and they also looked unhappy.

"Good," said Agent Green. "All present and accounted for."

Another voice was heard behind them. "Fan out! We're not going anywhere until we find Stan Pines and those kids!"

"Agent Powers!" Agent Irons yelled to the voice. "The other kids are conscious!"

"I'll be right over! Make sure they don't go anywhere!"

Irons turned back to the kids in the truck. "You kids are in big trouble now. Agent Powers is maaaaaad."

"Finally," said Asriel. "We get to speak with the man in charge."

A bald agent with a grey moustache approached the truck. "Interfering with a government investigation," he said. "That's quite an achievement for a bunch of sixth graders."

"Can someone tell us what this all about?" asked Frisk. "We've just been trying to find Dipper and Mabel, then your goons threw us in here and after that someone turned off the gravity…"

"Very well, since you deserve to at least know the charges against you…"

"CHARGES?!" said Asriel. "You're arresting us?"

"First things first, I am Agent Powers and I am running the investigation into the activities of Stanford Pines. Mr. Pines is being accused of theft of toxic waste, conspiracy and possession of illegal weapons."

"Wow," said Grenda. "Mr. Pines is sure upping his game."

"But what reason would he have to do any of those things?" asked Candy.

"We have strong reason to believe that Stanford Pines has been building a doomsday weapon somewhere on this property."

"A doomsday weapon?" asked Frisk. "You're joking."

"I am unable to joke. I was born with a rare condition that makes me unable to experience humor."

"It's true," said Agent Green. "The man has no sense of humor."

"We are on the verge of finding the evidence we need to close this case and put Stanford Pines away for a long, long time."

"What about Mabel and Dipper?" asked Candy.

"The two of them have been interfering with our investigation even more than the four of you. Once they are found you will all be taken to a government holding facility until a trial can be set in an appropriate juvenile court. Chances are you'll be found guilty of aiding and abetting a fugitive and obstruction of justice, then you'll all be held in a detention facility until you turn twenty-one."

"All of us?!" said Frisk.

Agent Powers turned his gaze on Asriel. "All except for you Mr. Shepard or should I call you Prince Asriel, your highness?"

Asriel took a step back. "How did you know what I am? Who else knows?"

"For now no one outside the agency. As for how we have been monitoring the Mystery Shack for weeks now, including a listening device. We know you are the prince of a race of subterranean creatures that may potentially go to war with the United States of America."

"No the Fae are peaceful! We just want to come to surface to survive, to live in peace! You can't…"

"What I can and can't do is determined by my superiors. You will be kept in one of our facilities for indefinite observation. As for the Fae once Washington gets word they will likely plant some strategically placed explosives to seal off Mount Ebott, even if they find a way past the barrier I doubt they can do the same with a few million metric tons of rock."

"You can't do that!" Asriel yelled. "The Fae will all die if they can't come back to the surface!"

"That is out of my hands I'm afraid. Now get comfortable, I think you'll be having company real soon."

Another voice came from the Mystery Shack. "I heard talking, it was coming from downstairs!"

Powers turned to Irons and Green. "Make sure they are secure, but be ready to make room for Pines and the other children."

Irons and Green gave a salute. "Yes sir!"

"Not if I break your face first!" yelled Grenda as she rushed for the opening. Irons managed to hold her back.

Agent Green started closing the doors. Frisk seemed to finally lose his cool. "Why don't you read the Bill of Rights?! You can't get away with this!"

The doors shut on the children. "I think this it," said Candy. "No clever plan or last minute rescue this time."

"I can't believe it," said Asriel. "I failed. The Fae are going to die and there is nothing I can do about it." Asriel fell to his knees as tears streamed from his face. "Mom, Dad, Stella, everyone, I am so sorry…"

Just then the truck vibrated oddly. A second after that Irons and Green opened the doors again.

"What the…" said Irons. "What are kids doing in here!?"

"I don't know," said Green. "I don't even like children."

"Stand down gentlemen!" said a gruff voice coming from the direction of the Mystery Shack. The kids slipped out the truck while the agents were paying attention. The voice came from an oddly familiar looking man.

"Mr. Pines?" asked Frisk.

"I don't think he was EVER that thin," said Asriel.

The Stan lookalike continued. "I have the latest intel from Washington. According to this very real report the power surges in Gravity Falls were actually due to radiation from an unreported meteor shower. A total embarrassment for your whole department. Luckily I'm here to take this mess off your hands, but I'll need all your floppy disks and…uhhhh…A-tracks, right?"

"What's a floppy disk?" asked Candy.

"I don't know," said Grenda. "What's a A-track?"

Agent Powers still looked confused. "Uh, everything about this case is contained in this drive."

Agent Tigger gave Not-Stan a thumb drive.

"Well what are you waiting for, a kiss on the cheek?! Get out of here before I have your butts court marshalled!"

"Uh, yes sir. Apologies sir." Agent Powers whistled. "False alarm everyone!"

"Uh, what do we do with these kids?" asked Agent Green.

Not-Stan turned to the woman. "Let them go obviously!"

"Uh, yes sir."

Agent Irons undid the zip tie handcuffs. "Your government apologizes for any discomfort and stresses that you children are the future of America."

The agents then got into their cars, trucks and helicopters and left the Mystery Shack like a well-oiled machine. Not-Stan then gave the thumb drive to Gompers the Goat who began eating it.

Dipper and Mabel ran out of the Mystery Shack with the real Stan and Soos walking in a second later. "Great Uncle Stanford that was amazing!" said Mabel.

"Let's not go crazy," said Stan. "It was serviceable."

Stanford(?) gave a short chuckle. "Thank you kids, and please call me Ford."

"Sure," said Dipper. "Thanks great Uncle Ford. Sooooo, can I ask you a few billion questions about Gravity Falls?"

"We have a bunch of questions too," said Frisk. "We've spent all day trying to save Stan, Dipper and Mabel and still have no idea what's really going on here."

Ford scratched the back of his head. "Um…Well I…uh…"

"Alright kids it's been a long day," Stan interrupted. "And me and my brother have a lot to talk about, so why don't you hit the hay, huh?"

"But it's The Author!" said Dipper. "I've been waiting so long to ask questions about…"

Stan then pushed the twins back into the Mystery Shack. "I said 'hit the hay'!" Dipper and Mabel walked into the Shack looking disappointed. Stan turned to the others. "As for you kids you should head home before it gets dark, NOW."

With a sigh of defeat the four children started to get their bikes.

"I'll just let myself out," said Soos. But after going around a corner used his phone to speed dial. "Wendy I have something amazing to tell you, clear the next fourteen hours!"

As the kids mounted their bikes and went off Grenda spoke up. "Any clue to what that was all about?"

"Guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to get the full story from Dipper and Mabel," said Frisk. "But Stan was right, after a day like today I could use some shut eye."

"And a hot bath," added Candy.

"At least it seems like the Agents don't remember anything," said Asriel. "Good thing, since they don't know what I really am the Fae are safe."

* * *

"Saying the damage is catastrophic is an understatement," said Maximillian. "Over half the city was damaged, our supplies of food are low and the public is on the verge of mass panic."

"At least the people got out of it with only minor injuries," said Undyne. "Still it will take us months to rebuild."

"Thank you both," said Asgore. "You are dismissed."

As the captain and duke left the throne room Toriel came in. "How is the Exodus Device?" she asked curtly.

"Alphys says the damage was minor, it should be fixed in a day and then she can work on improving its chances."

"I had hoped that infernal machine was destroyed in all of this."

"Toriel I know you believe in our son, I want to believe in him too. But if anything, the events of today have shown us why we need Exodus."

"Ever since we found the barrier has been keeping humans out of the underground I stayed with you, despite my better judgement, for the good of the people. I saw that you changed, that you wouldn't just standby and take the long path to ease your own guilt."

"A king must do what is best for his people, even if…"

"It is the last thing he wants to do. But if you are willing to risk genocide, either of or for our people, then I'm not sure I can stay married to you any longer." Toriel turned to leave. "Consider this my final warning."

"Tori!" Asgore said getting up from his throne. "I just want say that from now on there will be no more secrets between us."

Toriel didn't even look him in the eye. "…No more secrets."

As Toriel left Asgore slumped down on his throne with a sigh. Alphys came forward. "I didn't want to interrupt but I have the damage assessment of the magicite."

"And?"

"Well I'm glad the Queen isn't here to hear this, but most of the crystals that still had their light were either destroyed or severely damaged. This has reduced Exodus' chance of success."

Asgore sighed. "The Queen would be thrilled."

"Actually it gets worse. I've ran calculations and the current supply of magicite is unsustainable, we'd lose what we have left before any new crystals would mature."

Asgore bolted up. "How bad is it?"

"The end of the summer on the surface is less than a month away. Exodus or not if we don't leave the Underground by then…then we won't be leaving at all."

* * *

That night Toriel had trouble going to sleep. Trying to get her mind of her troubles she picked up the picture of Asriel and Chara and better days.

" _Dipper you don't think we'll turn out like Stan and Ford do you?"_

" _Wh..what do mean?"_

Toriel blew out the candle lighting up the room.

* * *

Sleep evaded Asgore as well. Trying to forget his woes his eyes settled on two portraits on the wall. One depicted himself and Toriel as children the other commemorated their wedding day. The memories of the adventures and trouble they got into gave him a sad smile.

" _I mean they used to be best friends but then they got all stupid. Can you promise me you won't get stupid?"_

Asgore blew out his own candle and darkness ruled the Underground for the night.

* * *

Back at the headquarters for the Federal Paranormal Investigation Agency Powers addressed the other agents who were settling back in. "Now that we know the Gravity Falls investigation was a wild goose chase, we can focus on some of the other mysteries we've been asked to solve. What do we have?"

Trigger looked through some files. "Senator Wineburg has requested us to determine if Alexander Hamilton was actually a vampire."

"Good, anything else?"

"The possible existence of a lost civilization under Lake Michigan." said Agent Green.

"And don't forget," said Agent Irons. "There's our annual softball game with Area 51 in a week."

"Ok we have our priorities," said Agent Powers. "Agent Green, is that brother of yours who played in majors available?"

* * *

Grats to Crazytraveler4 for deciphering last chapter's code.

"A WHISPER HERE, A WHISPER THERE MEANS A WAR FOUGHT AND LOST TO THE FAE'S DESPAIR. FROM THE START HE RIGGED THE GAME, WITH DEALS SIGNED BY A HANDSHAKE'S FLAME."

* * *

23-18-4-19-6 4-16-15-6-4-25 25-19-23-6-5, 23 8-6-9-11-15-5-19 1-23-5 20-19-12-23-25-19-20, 22-3-4 10-19-2-19-6 18-9-6-17-9-4-4-19-10.


	9. Deep Secrets

Deep Secrets

(Set immediately after Roadside Attractions)

The next few days in Gravity Falls were quite eventful. While the town was fixing up damages from the "earthquake" Dipper and Mabel told the others about the long history of Stan and Ford. At one point Asriel even got to look at the Journal Number Two's entries on the Fae, this steeled his resolve to convince the Magical Community of Gravity Falls to allow the barrier to come down. Asriel was so absorbed in his task that he wasn't around to play when Dipper found a game of Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons, but considering the wizard that showed up he was slightly grateful when he apologized to his friend.

When the old mayor died and Stan ran for his office against Bud Gleeful, Frisk and Asriel helped a bit during the campaign but their families weren't convinced at first. Once Stan nailed the Stump Speech, not only were Frisk's parents convinced his dad got the Stan the Fire department's endorsement. As for the Shepards Stan saving the Twins from Gideon's trap had put moved them to cast their vote for him helping to put him over the top. But still after Stan was disqualified making Tyler Cutebiker mayor the kids realized it was probably for the best.

Since then however Asriel had spent almost every spare moment he could convincing the magical community, it took some doing but they agreed to have a summit to discuss the matter. Some of them were easy to convince to hear him out, the unicorns for example just had to hear Mabel's name and they were so afraid of her coming back that they agreed be there, on the other hand it was hard enough to have the Fairies and the Manotaur to even meet at the same part of the forest. Asriel wore himself so ragged Stan insisted that he come along on a road trip to relax so he could finish working off the damages Chara caused to the Shack weeks back. The fact that it was also a prank war with other tourist traps in Oregon wasn't made clear until he and Frisk had shown up to leave.

None of them realized the truths waiting for them when they returned from that road trip.

* * *

Stanford "Ford" Pines was reading a "A Brief History of Time" in the living room of the Mystery Shack. Dipper came in. "Hey Great Uncle Ford."

"Oh, hey Dipper," Ford said looking up from the book. "This Hawking fellow's theories on wormholes is pretty accurate. He got a few details wrong, but he couldn't have known them without traveling to another dimension himself." Ford then looked around. "So, where's Stanley? Shouldn't he back with you from your road trip?"

"We, kind of forgot Soos so he's going back for him."

Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Frisk and Asriel came in the shack talking. "After a trip like that it is good to be home," said Mabel.

"Yeah you guys and Mr. Pines was right," said Asriel. "It was just the thing to get me reenergized."

"Even with the spider lady?" asked Candy.

"Well I've dealt with one while I was in the Underground with the Fae. But yeah Muffet is a nice girl who happens to be pushy about bake sales, not a man-eating fiend like Darlene."

"Wait a minute," Ford said bolting up. "Did you say Fae?"

"Oh yeah," said Dipper. "These are my friends, Frisk and Asriel."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ford," said Frisk.

"Dipper's always going on about how amazing you are," said Asriel.

Ford took a closer look at Asriel as if inspecting a specimen. "Prince Asriel?"

Asriel had a look of surprise on his face for a second then one of realization. "Oh, yeah you've been to Underground before and after that you were looking for a Fae child. I guess that means you were looking for me all those years when I didn't even show up yet…"

Ford examined Asriel's eye. "I suspected but… a glamour charm, right?"

"Well, yes."

"Would you mind?"

Asriel got a reassuring nod from Dipper and Frisk. He then took off his pendant dispelling the Glamour. "So, what do you think?"

Ford slumped in Stan's recliner with a sigh of relief. "I finally did it Toriel. It took me thirty years and a long multi-dimensional detour but I finally kept my promise."

"A promise, to my mother?"

"Now that you mention it, the stuff about the Fae and the Underground in Journal Number Two was very detailed," said Dipper. "But it didn't say a lot about what you actually did down there or how you managed to escape."

Ford got up and gathered the kids to Stan's poker table. "That was intentional, Toriel asked that I not put in anything that could accidently lead people to the Underground. Though now that I think about it was probably because I got her to begin to be suspicious about our mutual 'friend' Bill Cipher."

"Bill?!" the kids said.

"But how would my mother even know Bill?" asked Asriel.

"That is a long story," said Ford.

"Well I'd like to hear it," said Grenda. "Does it involve danger or cute boys?"

Ford looked at Journal Number Two, now opened to the first pages describing the Underground. "Very well. Although Toriel told me about her part in it for me it all started about a month before I started making entries in Journal Number Three…"

* * *

About thirty years earlier…

Stanford Pines looked up to the peak of Mount Ebott. Tucking the Journal 2 into his coat he got ready to search the caves for whatever they may hold, creature, anomaly or as he had most hoped the very discovery that would lead him to complete his Grand Unified Theory of Weirdness.

Ford took out a handheld tape recorder and pressed the record button. "Stanford Pines, audio log number one. Due to the unknown factors that may make my usual written entries impractical I am recording my findings for this expedition on tape to write down later…or in the event of my untimely gruesome death. Today I begin my examination of the geographical feature known as Mount Ebott by the townsfolk, the tallest formation in the valley. Though I have noted a bear with an unusual number of heads and limbs in the area my current investigation is on local folklore dating back to the 1860's about an impenetrable barrier within the caves inside the mountain. Legend states that it was created by a witch for outlaw Jericho Blackburn to hide his treasure known as the Blackburn Bonanza. Though I doubt the bonanza exists the purpose of the barrier is intriguing. Was it created to keep people out, or something in? Commencing investigation."

After turning off the recorder Ford stepped into one of the caves, a bat buzzed his head but then flew into an invisible wall. The bat then shook off the impact a turned around going down another tunnel.

"Audio log two, confirmation of the phenomenon," From reached his hand to touch the barrier only to meet nothing but thin air. "No effect on my own contact, if this spell was created just to keep out bats then whoever made it was an idiot."

Ford pressed forward only to drop a bag of jelly beans back through the barrier. Turning around he ran straight into the wall that let him pass a second before. "Log two supplemental, I am unable to proceed through the barrier in the reverse direction. Examining the tunnels ahead for an alternate route."

The tunnels ahead twisted and turned but a light appeared as the path took another dip, the heat was beginning to make Ford sweat under his coat. Turning a corner Ford found himself in a massive cavern with rivers of lava nearby and a vast number of landscapes within.

"Audio log three, the tunnels past the barrier have led to a vast subterranean ecosystem. The implications of an entire sealed off underground world are staggering…"

"Come on, you said it was right over here!" said a distant childlike voice.

Ford began moving towards the direction of the voice. "Potential rescue or anomalous contact. Standby."

Ford peeked over a ridge and saw two decidedly unhuman like girls.

"Keep up Alphys!" said a blue skinned, red haired fish girl with yellow eyes dressed in blue overalls and a blue and white striped shirt. "You know I'll dry out if I stay in a place this hot for too long!"

"And you know I can't run as fast as you Undyne!" said a yellow dragon-like girl in a pink blouse, skirt and a pair of glasses. "And I found it first!"

Ford followed until the two girls came upon what looked like a crashed older model Cessna hanging part way over a ledge. "So, this is the human 'flying machine' huh?" said Undyne.

"Isn't it amazing?!" said Alphys. "Doesn't look like any humans were in it when it fell down here, but just think about what this could mean."

"The king will send his scientist here to check it out and the royal guard will be coming with him. Those helmets they wear are so cool, I'm gonna be one of them someday!"

"And I'll get to meet my hero Dr. Gaster, maybe he'll ask about my grades in school and make me his research assistant!"

"Leave it to you take something cool and make it nerdy. Still it's a shame, once the grown-ups get their hands on it, the machine won't be our secret anymore."

"Yeah, I kinda wish that we could fix it up and fly it right out of the underground. We'd be the first Fae to see the surface in over a hundred years and we'd find a way to get everybody back to the light of the sun."

As Ford looked on for a few moments he didn't see two strange little girls and a ruined Cessna. Instead he saw a dilapidated sailboat and a pair of twin boys, almost indistinguishable for except one having six fingers on each hand.

Undyne took a long drink from a canteen she had in the front pocket of her overalls and then started to approach the plane.

"What are you doing?" said Alphys.

"Getting a closer look obviously," said Undyne. "We won't be able to when the guards haul this away so we may as well have some fun with this thing."

"I don't know, cliffs are a little unstable around here and there might be something dangerous inside."

"Don't be such a weenie Alphys! You want to look around inside as much as I do."

"Well…ok, if we're careful."

The two entered the cockpit of the plane. "These must be the controls," Undyne said playing around with the flight stick.

"Look at all gauges," said Alphys. "Humans may be scary but they sure have made a lot of cool stuff."

Suddenly the ledge started to crumble under the combined weight of the plane and the girls. The Cessna began to lean forward and started to fall to an even smaller ledge, the only thing past that was a river of molten lava. As Ford ran to the plane it fell nose first into the ledge as he heard both girls shriek. Then just one of them continued.

"Undyne, wake up! Please wake up! Somebody help us!"

His instincts taking over fully Ford took his magnet gun out of his pocket as he ran and leapt towards the wreck. Ford landed in the cockpit and picked up the unconscious Undyne.

"You climb up on my back!" he said to Alphys.

"Uh, ok. But how…"

"I just need to reverse the polarity and…" Ford leapt out of the plane with both girls just it started to tip into the lava. He turned the magnet gun to the plane and fired.

"HA!"

The beam propelled them from the plane sending them flying back to the safety of the ledge. Ford's tape recorder had fallen in the lava river but as they landed with a thud it was a small price to pay.

Undyne started to groan.

"Ok, let's see how you are," Ford said as he examined Undyne. "You don't look too bad, still we have to get her medical attention."

Alphys looked on her friend with worry but also stared at her savior. "You… you're a human, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Thank you for saving us. It's too bad that everybody is going to kill you and take your soul to the King."

"You're welcome…wait what?!"

"Well that is the rule," said Undyne. "We'd ask you run away but I lost my canteen in the machine and I don't think I can make it to the doctors before I dry out."

Ford sighed. "Ok, I'll bring you both over and talk to your elders. You seem like reasonable people, I'm sure we can come to terms."

* * *

Sometime later Ford was strapped onto a table in a laboratory. "Or maybe not."

"Sorry if you are uncomfortable," said a male voice from out of Ford's vision. "Our last encounter with humanity didn't end so well, so you'll understand if I take precautions."

"Ok so we all got off on the wrong foot. From this set up I can tell we are obviously both men of science so how about you answer my questions and I'll answer yours?"

A skeleton in a long black coat came into the lab. He had cracks in his skull going up from his right eye socket and down from his left and what looked like holes in the palms of his hands. "Very well, I am W.D. Gaster, Royal Scientist. Why don't we make your little proposal a game? It would be a better way for you to pass the time while I go about my business here. We will take turns asking questions. I'll go first, how did you get past the barrier?"

Ford sighed as it seemed he had little choice. "I don't know, I'm just as confused about it as you are. Are those children you found me with safe?"

"They are shaken but otherwise unharmed. Now for my second question, who sent you?"

"No one, I was investigating the properties of the valley above and that led me here. Now why are you keeping me restrained here?"

"When we were first sealed down here a few thousand years ago, a long-standing order was given that all humans are to be killed and their souls brought to the king. However, Humans are in short supply down here, in fact we had thought that your kind had been barred from the Underground a hundred and fifty years ago, when the barrier changed. But we know so little about human souls and their capabilities that I thought it wise to run a few tests first before our king uses your soul and the others he'll collect outside with it to break the barrier. What was that saying your Sun-tsu had? 'Know your enemy, know yourself and you need not fear a hundred defeats'? It's been so long since I read that in a book that fell with your garbage."

"That counts as a question and you're close enough. My turn, what do you plan on doing to me?"

Gaster snapped his bony fingers in frustration. "I should be more careful about what I say." He pulled a few controls and a machine shaped like a deer skull descended from the ceiling. "The souls of the Fae are made of three energies that correspond to the traits of Love, Hope and Compassion."

"Funny, you're not showing a lot of that last one."

"I'm afraid in these trying times compassion for my own people have to come first. Humans can have those energies but don't require them, instead ancient texts we have describe seven similar energies that could be in dominance in a human soul at various levels. Patience, Courage, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice and Determination. Determination is the focus of this little experiment. It is almost unknown to the Fae yet from what the texts tell us it can allow a human soul to persist in this world past death. That is not possible for our souls, except for the Boss Fae and then only for a very limited time, and could be a potential advantage in the upcoming war. This device will extract enough Determination to experiment with, but it probably won't kill you. Now for my next question. Those girls, why did you save them?"

"It was the right thing to do, what kind of question is that?"

Gaster began fiddling with some controls. "Humans are still ignorant about the distant past I see. Your kind declared war on us a long, long time ago, we lost and had been trapped down here ever since. I just assumed you wouldn't risk yourself to help an enemy. I see now that you are a man of reason, but your people on the other hand tend to fear and revile what is different."

Ford looked at his six-fingered hand. "Yeah, I know how that feels."

"You see when we are finally able to leave here we must expect hostility. What we can learn about your kind now could help us when we must fight since our magical bodies are vulnerable to attack by those who mean us physical harm. Now, when we get to the surface what can we expect if the humans try to attack us?"

Ford struggled to free himself. "Listen if you really care about your people and life on the planet in general you will not go to war with humanity. Weapons development has advanced considerably since you were trapped down here. If you attack people my country or our greatest rival may decide to launch a nuclear attack to stop you, not knowing how big of advantage they have against you. Once one side launches their nukes the other will assume it is an all-out attack on them and respond in kind, these weapons are so powerful that the resulting fallout could mean the end of life as we know it! So please stay here for your sake as well as ours."

Gaster sighed. "If only that were possible, you see the crystals we depend on to provide enough magical energy to feed and clothe us began losing their power around the same time the barrier changed. Now they're losing their power faster than we can replenish them. Not even the Core facility I designed can provide enough power to prevent the upcoming starvation and extinction of the Fae. Our only hope is to escape the Underground and find a new food source on the surface." Gaster fiddled with some knobs on a panel. "Now I need you to hold still, this may sting a bit."

"What do you…ARRRRRGGGGH!"

The machine above Ford seemed started to extract some sort of energy from his body and began distilling it into a nearby beaker as a red liquid.

Just then a human sized goat like creature wearing a crown and robes stepped into the lab. "Gaster, stop this at once!" he said.

Gaster grumbled as he shut off the machine, the prepared beaker wasn't even half full. "As you wish my king."

"You can have his soul to experiment on AFTER I use it to capture those we need to break the barrier."

"I hope so, the Determination I have extracted so far will only be enough for cellular experiments."

The king turned to Ford. "I am truly sorry for all of this and for what I still have to do. I am Asgore, king of the Fae and I am sorry to say your executioner."

"If you heard anything I said to him attacking humans will just make them afraid of you and your people, you must find another way!"

"We've spent millennia trying to find 'another way' but what Gaster said is true, returning to the surface is no longer just a shared dream, it is a matter of survival. Guards." Two Fae in armor came into the room. "Secure him in dungeon, we'll give him until morning to make peace with himself before the execution. Again, I wish it never had to come to this."

The guards unstrapped Ford jerking him to his feet. "Hey!"

"I bear you no ill will either," said Gaster. "It is obvious you possess a brilliant mind, if things were different I would have loved to collaborate with you on our research. But alas your soul is worth more than your mind I'm afraid."

The guards began toting Ford off. "I am begging you, if you attack humanity you'll only destroy yourselves! If we put our heads together we can come up with a plan! Listen to me!"

* * *

Ford sat in a dungeon cell putting all his efforts into coming up with an escape plan. A single guard was watching him like a hawk, appropriate since he shared several features with a bird of prey.

The dark staircase leading back to the rest of the palace lit up with a warm glow and a feminine goat like creature came into the dungeon holding up a fireball for light.

"You must be tired," she said to the guard. "I'll keep an eye on him until the next shift."

"As you wish Queen Toriel," the guard replied before going upstairs.

"Come to see the freak?" Ford asked. "I've heard it isn't every day you to see a human down here."

"None of us view humans as freaks, more like legends these days."

"I also meant me personally, my six fingers had always set me apart from everyone else."

The clanking of metal sounded through the dungeon and a squeak of the cell door being opened.

"What are you doing?" asked Stanford. "I thought the king was going to be the one to execute me?"

"Which is why you best leave now. I was asked to release you by our mutual friend, our 'muse'."

Stanford's eyes widened. "He sent you?"

"And he told me that you getting out of the Underground alive is the best chance the Fae have left to come to the surface in peace. May I have your name?"

"Stanford Pines, PhD."

"Pleased to meet you Stanford. We must hurry, if we want to get out of the palace." With a wave of her hand an image of Stanford appeared laying down in the cell and another of the last guard moving as if preparing to leave. Toriel locked the cell door. "That should fool them for a while, and should last long enough for them to have no idea what really happened. It will be pitch black out on the mountain, once we're near the barrier we'll have to wait until morning."

* * *

Sometime later Toriel had set a fire in the tunnel. Ford used the light of the campfire to update Journal number two.

"Could you hold still for a moment?" asked Ford. "I'm still trying to get your muzzle just right."

Toriel locked herself into place. "Like this?"

"Yes, annnnnd…done. You've now been preserved for scientific posterity."

"You are quite the strange one, but then again so is our mutual friend."

"I'm still not sure how you got to know Bill. He told me he chooses one special mind a century."

"Well, we may not look it but it has been over a century since Asgore and I both met him. My how the time has flown, how did you learn about him?"

"I found some inscriptions in a cave elsewhere in the area while investigating the strange properties of the town above. I take it was similar for you?"

Toriel gazed into the fire as if trying to see something elusive. "Yes, very near here in fact. But while you were trying to find answers for me…"

* * *

" _It all started with two dumb kids on a stupid dare."_

"Come on Gorey!" said the small goat like girl. "Let's get this over with."

A male goat child with blonde hair on his head came around the corner. "Be careful Tori. The stories say some Fae eating humans live in this tunnel."

"I don't believe it," the girl said. "But I still don't like you taking that dare from Maxi and Anti."

"Well, we're going to get married someday and rule the Fae. If we don't do this everyone will think their king and queen are a couple of cowards."

The two turned another corner. "I don't know about all that," said the girl. "Don't get me wrong I like you as a friend, but I'm not sure about us getting married just because our parents say we have to."

The boy put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "I know, I'm not sure either. I don't want to grow up to be some boring king and I don't want to learn how to fight like father insists I do. Why can't a king be a gardener too?"

"Yeah, I want to learn jokes and the fun stuff in books, not how to balance them on my head while walking. The last thing I want to be is some snooty queen who turns her nose up at everything."

"I don't want the same thing happening to you too. So how about we make a secret pact right here?"

The boy knelt and raised his hand. "I, Asgore, do solemnly swear to always be fun and happy even when I grow up and if I don't then may I be shaved of all fur and have to kiss a slimy snail!"

The girl giggled and knelt rising her hand. "I, Toriel, do solemnly swear to always be fun and happy even when I grow up and if I don't then may I shaved of all fur and have to kiss a slimy snail!"

The two kids laughed. "Come on, Tori," said Asgore. "We should be close to the end."

"Right behind you Gorey!" said Toriel.

Running ahead Asgore tripped on a rock and into a pile of stones next to a wall. The stones fell away exposing a hidden chamber.

Toriel lit up a fire ball as Asgore got up and looked around. All over the walls were various murals and drawings. "Whoa," Asgore said as he looked around. "We could be the first Fae to have seen this place since we were banished underground."

Toriel skipped over to one drawing. "Hey Gory, look at this funny guy!" The two gazed over a large drawing of a triangle with one eye and wearing what appeared to be a hat. "There's even some sort writing here, some kind of spell. Hey how about we say it together?"

"Are you sure? How do we know what kind of spell this is?"

"Only way to find out is to try, come on it'll be our own secret spell."

"I like that idea, ok let's do it."

" _We read the inscription aloud, but nothing happened. Until that night when I had the strangest dream of my life."_

Toriel opened her eyes. She was still in bed but looking around it floated in an odd void. Her favorite dolls and her tea set floated around her along with some other toys. Looking in another direction she saw where those came from. "Gorey? What are doing in my dream?"

Asgore was sitting in his own bed floating in the void looking back at her. "No, you're in my dream, aren't you?"

"If anything, you're both in my dream," came an unfamiliar voice.

The two turned to the direction it came from and saw the same figure on that was on the cave wall. "But then again you both called me. I'm Bill Cipher, but you can call me Uncle Bill."

* * *

"He told us we'd do great things for the Fae, that we would be the ones lead them back to the surface and be remembered as the greatest rulers they ever had. But we needed to learn a few things from him including how to keep the wonder and imagination that was often lost with childhood. After that he talked to us often, giving lessons on things even our teachers didn't know, planned pranks that we made everyone laugh with and gave us ideas that made all the children want to be our friends. It was wonderful, until the day our parents found out. They wiped away the drawing and inscription, sealed up the chamber again and forbade us from ever speaking to him again with no reason or explanation.

"Then for good measure we Asgore and I were punished," Toriel rubbed her behind reflexively. "We both got so many spankings neither of us could sit down comfortably for a month. Bill stopped coming after that, probably didn't want to get us into trouble. The whole time Asgore and I started to gain true feelings for each other, feelings that made our wedding day truly blissful. But even after we grew up and made life for our people better some of my favorite memories are still of Asgore and me having fun with our Uncle Bill." Toriel looked to the floor. "I hope they're still some of my husband's favorites too."

"I only learned about Bill two years ago, he's been inspiring me, helping me inch ever closer to the Grand Unified Theory of Weirdness that will let me enter the pantheon of great scientific minds."

"Sounds like the sort of person who could get others to listen to him. Maybe that's what Bill meant, if you finish your research and become famous you could convince the Humans that the Fae mean them no harm. Then you can get your people to help you collapse the barrier and we can all exist in harmony."

"I'll bring it up when I accept my Nobel Prize," Ford looked at his watch. "The sun should be up by now. I better get moving so I can make the discovery of a lifetime, convince the world to collapse the barrier and start you all on your new lives."

"Before you go I have one last request. Years after Bill stopped coming and Asgore and I married we had son. Asriel was a kind boy but around a hundred and fifty years ago, he got himself hurt," Toriel started to tear up. "No one else knows but he would have died if wasn't for Bill. Bill helped me keep Asriel alive, but had to send him to the valley on the surface, to another time. I wonder whatever happened to him, did he find a way to live? He could be grown up or an old man? Did he live out his life decades ago or was he sent to a more distant future?

Toriel turned to face Ford again. "If you can, keep an eye out for Asriel? If you ever meet him can you tell him his mother still loves him?"

"I swear on Sir Isaac Newton's apple, I'll find him."

"Thank you, Stanford. Take my hand and you can pass the barrier.

Toriel led him to the barrier as rays of sun light were coming through the other end of the tunnel. "You can pass through if you're holding my hand, but I'll have to stay behind. Asgore…I still have to try to convince him."

"Thank you Toriel," Ford said as he passed through the barrier. "Still talk about bad coincidences. Losing your son, having humans sealed out of the underground and starting to lose the crystals all around the same time? I mean it's good for humans but for your people, what are the odds?"

Toriel looked doubtful for just a second but then turned back towards New Home. "Coincidences happen every day."

The two new friends then each left back towards their own worlds.

* * *

"And that was my adventure in the Underground. It wasn't until later I realized how dangerous Bill was but looking back those last moments we had together hopefully have made Toriel suspicious of him ever since."

Asriel cradled his pendant in his palm looking at his own reflection in it. "I owe my life to Bill?"

"Remember that whatever the he promises Bill only makes deals that benefit him in the long run. Given the timing of the two events I'd say he was responsible for altering the barrier so he could control which humans could get in and out of the Underground. That would need a lot of power so guess where the barrier had to draw it from."

"The magicite crystals," Dipper said.

Ford nodded. "I'm sorry Asriel but what Bill did for you ended up causing a lot of suffering for the Fae."

Asriel slumped over the table.

Frisk looked at his dejected friend. "But Asriel's been working to make it right, by getting the creatures of Gravity Falls to agree to let the Barrier go down."

Ford gave a wry smile. "Quite right, the best way to make it up to the Fae is to keep doing what you have been doing. Whatever Bill's reasons for the barrier once it collapses his plans for it and the Fae will be thwarted."

Asriel basked in the warmth of his friends. "Thank you, I don't think it will be long now and when the time comes to take down the barrier, if you can I'd like you guys to be the ones to do it. You, Soos, Wendy, Stan, you've already done so much for me but if you destroy the barrier I'm sure the Fae will remember you all forever."

* * *

Toriel sat alone in her room, the fire place provided enough light for reading but instead of a book she regarded the old picture of Asriel and Chara. "Why did you do it Bill?" she said not expecting an answer. "What did you have to gain by sending him away? Why keep humans away? When that silly little prince and his princess first met you all those years ago, did you already have a plan in mind?"

Toriel cringed but she willed herself to think back to the worst day of her life, to see if she could recall something, anything that would give her an answer.

* * *

Asgore tended the royal garden as Toriel read one of Chara's favorite books, it had been just over a full day since the human they had took in as their own daughter had died. They were grieving of course but for the sake of the kingdom also tried to carry on some semblance of normal. If anything, Toriel was more worried about Asriel than anything else. Since Chara died He'd been very secretive, she was sure that he'd needed a little time alone to sort through his feelings.

"Mom…Dad…" came a familiar if raspy voice.

Looking up from her book Toriel saw her son carrying Chara's body while covered in egregious wounds.

"ASRIEL!" she found herself yelling at the same time as Asgore who let his watering can fall to the ground. Toriel set the book aside as they rushed to this son.

"Asriel, what happened?!" Asgore said cradling his son in his arms. "Guards, get a doctor now!"

"Chara wanted to…see the flowers on the surface…one last time. I took her…I carried her body… and her soul is…in me."

"Asriel no!" Toriel cried. "That was forbidden!"

"The villagers…misunderstood…didn't want…to hurt…"

"No. My sweet prince…my baby. NOOOOOOOO!"

Just then everything around seemed to grey out and slow down except for the flowers. The yellow from the flowers was drawn away to a point nearby her that built up into a triangle than became her childhood secret, Bill Cipher.

"Uncle Bill, you're back!? Please you must help us, Asriel was attacked!"

"I'm afraid it's a lot worse than that Tori," said Bill.

"He's dying! How can it possibly be worse?!"

"I can see other realities and parallel timelines and I've seen this same thing happen in a few of them. Trust me, you won't like how this ends. If he dies here and now he'll come back…wrong."

"What do you mean wrong?"

"He'd have his mind and a body but would lack a soul. Your souls are made from Love, Hope, Compassion, so he wouldn't have any of them. He'd be an unfeeling terror, one that would wipe away everything you and your ancestors built, including the Fae."

"No, Asriel is too sweet, too shy to do anything that horrible!"

"Without a soul, the sweet and shy parts of him will be gone forever."

"I…I don't believe you, it must be some mistake!"

"I'm sorry Tori, but I guess in this case seeing is believing."

Bill touched Toriel's forehead with his finger, at that moment a flood of nightmarish images flooded her mind. The queen sank to her knees, she felt like her heart was ripping apart from the inside out.

"No, not my sweet prince!"

"I'm afraid not even the Fae's magic can save him now."

"But you can save him right!? Please tell me you can save my baby!"

"I can, but to do so I'll need to have more influence in your world than I actually have and for that I'll need to enter your mind for a little bit. I would do it just because you're my friend and I like you but the rules say you must give me something in return. Don't worry it's a little thing. I'll take care of it once I'm in there and I'll be gone once I'm done, no one will even notice."

"My mind? I don't know why but I'm…not sure."

"Oh, did I mention that I can only slow things down temporarily, so that makes this is a limited time offer. Let me into your mind and Asriel will be safe and happy. So, can you trust old Uncle Bill one more time and accept my offer? For your sweet prince?"

"Mom…Dad...I…lo…ve…y…ou." Asriel groaned. His body began to turn to dust.

"Going once…" Bill said. Toriel began to feel something sinister about her and Asgore's secret playmate.

"My son," Asgore choked through the sobs. "I'll…I'll never forgive them for taking you away from us!"

Asriel's body had now become dust, all that was left was a white object shaped like an upside-down heart and a red right side up heart.

"Going twice…"

The white soul began to shake as a crack started to form right down the middle and began spreading throughout.

"Going, GOING…"

In an instant Toriel's doubts were pushed away by her motherly instincts. "DEAL!"

Toriel took Bill's hand in hers and both became wreathed in blue flame. But despite her hand catching fire she felt an unearthly chill instead. The next thing Toriel saw was Bill's eye encompassing her entire field of vision, then only darkness.

* * *

Toriel moved at almost lightning speed and scooped up the pieces of the soul which had just broken apart. Time seemed to stop as Toriel's hands emitted a yellow light and the pieces came back together also drawing in the red soul. The dust which had spread all over the golden flowers of the garden began to fly into Toriel's cupped hands swirling around the two souls.

But if anyone could see the face of the queen they wouldn't see a mother who was being torn apart by grief or one who'd found the resolve to perform a miracle. All they would see was that her eyes became catlike and glowing yellow and with a face like that of a madman.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"ASRIEL!" Toriel screamed as she bolted upright. She didn't know how or when she got into her bed, but it wasn't long until she got a response.

"Toriel!" Asgore said as he wrapped his arms around her tears streaming from his eyes. "Thank goodness, for while there I was afraid I lost you too!"

Toriel returned the hug as she began to tear up as well. "What do mean?"

"You fainted after what happened to our son, you've been unconscious for three days."

"Days? Wait, you said lost me too, does that mean Asriel is…"

"Even that would better. His soul, Chara's soul, even the dust that was left behind all vanished. Nothing like this has ever happened before. I had everyone in the Underground search for him and nothing, the only place I can think he'd be if he's still alive somehow is on the surface. We're already preparing to take the souls of any human that comes down here. Once we get to the surface we'll make the humans pay, then we'll scour every inch of it until we find our son!"

"You mustn't!" Toriel recoiled but then took a deep breath. "I mean that is the last thing Asriel would want, for Chara's sake."

"But Asriel…"

Toriel didn't want Asgore to dismiss her so easily, not if death and war on his mind. "I had a dream, I saw Asriel and Uncle Bill. Bill told me that, he'd be safe. Just please no more of this talk about killing humans, that's not the man I fell in love with."

Asgore's eyes relaxed and looked like the same kind ones she knew from childhood. "For you…anything. I'm sorry I…didn't want to hurt anyone but when Asriel was gone I just felt so angry. Still The people need something, anything to give them hope. Just stay with me. The kingdom, and I, need you now more than ever."

Toriel pulled Asgore back into a fierce hug. "I just realized I need you now more than ever too."

It felt odd, like she was both a mother comforting a child and girl being comforted by her father. But she could tell that at the same time Asgore was feeling like a father with his child and a boy with his mother.

* * *

Toriel put the picture back on the stand where she kept it, those good feelings back then didn't last long. In a month, they found more of the magicite crystals had been used up than usual, in time it became a crisis and the talks about retaking the surface started again. She managed to at least get Asgore to carry out his proposed plan more effectively, agreeing to send one out of the barrier with a single soul rather than wait for all seven, she hoped that that one soul would be the only sacrifice.

But also, soon found that the barrier had started to not only keeping the Fae in but Humans out so they seemingly couldn't get the one soul they needed. When they finally had the agreed upon soul she had resigned herself to the fact that there was nothing she could do, until Bill told her that not only was saving the human right but the best thing to do. She was so sure in her old friend that she'd finally get to see her son again, until her new friend made that offhand observation.

" _Losing your son, having humans sealed out of the underground and starting to lose the crystals all around the same time?"_

It was only then that she began thinking that her parents had a point when they forbade them from speaking to Bill, even if they and the last king and queen never told them why. Considering Gaster's research on the Barrier on how it drew some of its energy from the earth to perpetuate itself and finding that the drain on the crystals came from the ground she had her theory. Once she searched those old tunnels again and found an etching like the hidden prophecy depicting Bill her fears became confirmed.

" _But why?"_ She thought to herself. _"If only our parents weren't so afraid of Bill that they tried to wipe all traces of him from the underground or trust us enough to tell why he was dangerous. Why does he pose a threat to us? What does he want?"_ Toriel shook her head. _"Now I'm just thinking in circles. Maybe it doesn't matter now, all I can do is trust in my son and his friends to get the surface to accept us before Asgore goes through with this dangerous plan."_

A knock came at the door, and a guard peered in. "Your majesty, Sans is requesting an audience with you. Something about some new jokes he wants to share."

Toriel let a smile come across her face. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute." After thinking about this doom and gloom she needed a laugh.

* * *

Congrats to Crazytraveler4 and AmazingAnimeAumlet for solving the last code: After thirty years, a promise was delayed, but never forgotten.

Happy Thanksgiving!

15-4 8-23-25-5 4-9 12-19-23-6-10 18-6-9-11 4-16-19 8-23-5-4, 19-5-8-19-21-15-23-12-12-25 1-16-19-10 15-4 12-9-9-13-5 12-15-13-19 25-9-3 16-23-2-19 10-9 18-3-4-3-6-19.


	10. Breaking Barriers

Breaking Barriers

(Takes place during Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future)

* * *

Asgore walked through the palace's portrait gallery. He took stock of the images in the hall, it was tradition that when the heir to the throne reached their thirteenth birthday a family portrait would be made of the heir and their parents as well as a similar portrait for the heir's betrothed. There was damage after the gravitational reversal event but the portraits were mostly intact. However, as he went on Asgore started to notice a pattern, the child in each looked like the weight of adulthood was already starting to weigh them down. When he would get to the next royal portrait the parents seemed to have any trace of joy removed only for it to start again with their child. He finally got to the last two portraits, the ones made for himself and Toriel. The children in the portraits didn't look all that happy, something they had both promised each other long ago that would change in their own child's portrait.

But the portrait was never painted, Asriel vanished long before then. Now he had returned but was out of reach and less than a year away from turning thirteen. It looked like the painting would never even get started much less finished.

"I guess I should go ahead and get the razor," Asgore heard behind him. He was so lost in thought that he never noticed Toriel's approach. "And I'm sure we can find a slimy enough snail to kiss in the Kitchen seeing as we both broke our pact."

"You… remember that?"

"It was back then that…I first began to really fall in love with you."

"It…was the same for me."

"Asgore, do you think there is anything left of that little boy in you? He would never hurt anyone, not out of anger or out of obligation."

Asgore sighed. "So much has changed since those days. The end for our way of life is almost upon us, if I don't act now… But we will survive. I will make sure you will live to see the surface, even if it means losing you."

"So, you're going through with it? Very well, either way if this plan of yours succeeds not once it is over we'll go our separate ways, for good."

As Toriel left Asgore looked at his own portrait at the image of his father. "I've taken your words to heart. A King must do what is best for his people…" His gaze turned back at the Toriel that was just beginning to step into adulthood tears began rolling down his muzzle. "…even if it's the absolute last thing he wants to do."

* * *

Meanwhile back on the surface Shepard's bookstore had several posters and a banner set up for their "Back to School Sale". Asriel was moving another set of textbooks from the back to the front shelves when Frisk came in following his parents. Frisk moved over to Asriel while his parents began some small talk with the Shepards.

"I'm kind of surprised to see you here," Frisk said. "I'd have thought that you'd be in woods talking to some creature or another, or at the Mystery Shack working to pay back Mr. Pines."

"That debt was paid in full a couple of days ago," said Asriel. "Our shop always gets the textbooks for the schools in Gravity Falls so I'm helping my folks with inventory. Man, this summer his changed my life completely, yet it feels like it has gone by in a hurry. We'll all be in Nathaniel Northwest Middle School in a little over a week."

"Go Ospreys," Frisk laughed. "Still what about the barrier?"

"I have some good news about that."

"You're not the only one!" Mabel said as she entered the store and approached the boys.

"Hey Mabel," said Frisk. "Where's Dipper?"

"He had to go with Great Uncle Ford to on some mission to collect some doodad or whatever, this is about him too. But you first, that'll just make my news more amazing!"

Asriel took a deep breath. "Well, the creatures in the forest have all agreed to the summit to discuss removing the barrier. I've done all I can before then but I think they may agree to let the Fae live with them. My people are going to be safe."

"That's wonderful!" said Mabel. "So, what happens after that? Do you go to live with the Fae or are you going to stay with your mom and dad here?"

"I… haven't actually thought about it. I can't just leave my adoptive family, but I don't think my birth parents would ask me to do that anyway. Mom… wouldn't want any parents to go through what they did."

"But enough feeling down," said Frisk. "What about your news Mabel?"

"Read all about it!" Mabel said as she produced a couple of flyers from her backpack.

"You're both turning thirteen? On the thirty-first?"

"Well yeah, what's wrong?"

Frisk sighed. "My cousin over in Boise is getting married that weekend and Mom wants the whole family to be there to support her on her big day. I'm sorry but I can't make it."

Mabel seemed disappointed. "I understand… I guess Asriel have to do enough partying for the both of you."

"Yeah about that," Asriel said scratching the back of his head. "That summit to talk about freeing the Fae? It's on that exact same day."

Mabel looked like someone punched her in the stomach. "Can't you reschedule or something!?"

"That's the only day they can all agree on to talk about this. They all gave some reasons about celestial alignments, ley lines, bird migrations and other stuff I don't quite get. If the summit doesn't happen then, it could be months before they arrange another, if they agree to try again at all. Mabel, the Fae need this."

Mabel put on a smile that didn't quite match her eyes. "It's…ok. I mean Dipper will be a little bummed but he'd understand. I better get going and give these invites to Candy and Grenda, see you later."

Mabel exited the shop. "I didn't think she'd take it that hard," said Asriel.

"Something tells me it's more than us not coming to a birthday that has her upset," Frisk said. "We should probably surprise her with a gift tomorrow, maybe that will cheer her up."

* * *

Stella and her parents had entered the throne room, she flipped the bang of her hair that she wore despite her parent's objections. The new hair style had become her expression of trying to be seen and heard more, not just as a doll that would stand with her parents when needed. Yes, she knew they loved her, but tradition and their status tended to keep them from acting as close as any of them would have liked.

Still she felt like nothing could ruin her mood today, she could hear Prince Asriel's thoughts in her dreams the previous night and she knew in a few days the Barrier would gone and the Fae would be able to start a new life on the surface.

"Your majesty," Maximilllian said as he and his family knelt before the throne. "Your summons sounded urgent."

"Yes," said Asgore. "The few crystals we have seem to be reaching a peak in their production of magical energy. That makes this the best chance for Exodus to succeed so I gave the order. Once Alphys powers it up Exodus will activate."

"About time," said Antionette. "So how may we assist this endeavor?"

"I sent Sans and Papyrus to the chamber where the barrier cuts us off from the surface. Their job is to confirm whether the barrier is down and if so scout the area immediately around the exit to the caverns. I want the two of you to assist Undyne in informing the people of the operation. If we fail you will provide aid and comfort after I make the announcement, if it succeeds the three of you will help to organize the evacuation to the surface once Sans and Papyrus give the all clear."

"But what about Asriel?!" asked Stella. "I'm sorry my king but I was able to connect to Asriel in a dream. He's going to convince the magical surface dwellers to take down the barrier in a week. There is no need to use Exodus."

"I'm glad that you believe in my son Stella, but your parents told me while you are progressing by great degrees in your magic studies your telepathic magic is, unreliable. If we don't destroy the barrier now the Fae could all die in a matter of days. I cannot risk the best chance for Exodus to work based on a girl's dream."

"But Exodus is dangerous! Queen Toriel said it could drain the magicite, or even the Fae! We'll be finished!"

"The magicite is nearly drained anyway," said Maximillian. "And unless we get through that barrier we'll still be finished!"

"But what about the humans?! They may still attack us if we just show up on the surface. Please just give Asriel more time!"

"Stella," Antionette chided. "What is your role when we are court again?"

Stella grumbled having lived under this rule her whole life. "Be silent unless I am directly addressed," she said. _"Like a good little doll,"_ she thought.

"Very good. Now while your father and I are carrying out our duties you are to remain in the palace."

"Yes mother. Can I see if Queen Toriel has a lesson for me today?"

The Wundurs turned to Asgore. "You may ask," said the King. "But Toriel is upset about all this, don't expect her to be in a mood to teach."

"I understand, thank you your majesty."

Stella however allowed herself a smile. If anything, Toriel would help her stop the Fae from destroying themselves.

" _Hang on Asriel, I'll delay them for until you pull through!"_

* * *

"Three, two, one…" Roger Shepard said while looking at his watch. "And turn the sign we are closed."

"That was probably the best opening day of our back to school yet," said Jessica. "You know what it has been a while since we did something fun as a family. How about we go to that new Italian place, The Fancy Breadstick, for dinner?"

While Asriel like the sound of that, another thought crossed his mind. "Actually, if you guys don't mind I'd like do a little shopping first. See Dipper and Mabel's birthday is coming up and I'd like to get them some presents."

"I don't see a problem at all," said Roger. "Any books you think they'd would like? Just take them off the shelf, you've earned them today."

"Well I think Dipper would like the Figswick collection," Asriel said getting a boxed set from a counter. "But I think Mabel would really like some yarn to knit some more of those sweaters she likes."

"Guess were stopping by the craft store," said Jessica.

"Thanks! Listen guys I might not have always agreed with everything you did for me, but I really appreciate it. You could have just let child services put me foster care, but you stuck by me. I guess I just want to say wherever I came from, I'm glad you're my family now."

"What brought this on kiddo?" asked Roger.

"It's just, I'm not going to be a kid forever and I want the rest of the time we're going to spend together before I move out on my own to be something I look back at and think 'those were good times'."

Roger and Jessica pulled him into a hug. "That's what every parent hopes for."

* * *

"We have to stop them!" Stella said to Toriel as she came into her room. The queen didn't look like she welcomed the intrusion. "We can't let the King risk everybody, not when the humans are going to take down the barrier for us!"

"Asgore is a grown man and a king," Toriel said curtly. "He can do whatever he wants, no matter how pigheaded or moronic it is."

"So, you're just going to let Exodus happen?! Even though Asriel is so close to finishing his mission?! You're not going to even try?!"

"I did try. I tried so many times in the last century and a half to get him to turn from this foolish war. I can no more change his mind now than I could back then. Honestly, I'm sick of it and sick of what he's become."

"What do you mean?"

"If this should work out, if he should start his oh so necessary war, I won't be there to have any part of it. As his queen or as his wife."

Stella gasped. "You're leaving the king? But you're a team and he needs you, you can convince him to wait!"

"Perhaps at one time that might have been true, but now I'm sure he'll move past me to do what is 'best' for his people."

"They're your people too! Don't you owe it to them to give Asriel and his friends a chance?! If he could hear you talking about leaving his father he'd be heartbroken!"

Toriel sighed. "What would you have me do? Neither of us want to hurt him but at some point, we have to consider our own happiness as well."

"Well, we could go down to Alphys' lab and break the machine! Stop them from using it before the humans can break the barrier!"

Toriel looked out the window. "I don't agree with a war but Asgore is right about one thing, your mind magic can't be controlled reliably we can't be sure that this isn't just a dream. Right now, it looks like either Exodus will kill us or we'll all starve to death. If Asgore isn't willing to consider that I wouldn't want to live at the expense of others, then I'm not sure we even know each other anymore. I don't fault Asriel, he'd have no idea how bad things would have gotten down here since he left. All I can do is hope that he really did find a way for us to avoid war and this will just speed that up."

Stella fumed. "Fine! If you won't stop this thing, then I'll do it myself!"

"I won't help, but I won't stop you either."

"You know what? I'm glad Asriel isn't here right now. This way he won't have to see his parents acting they're enemies!"

Stella stormed out of the room as Toriel picked up the picture of Asriel and Chara. "The sad thing is, neither of us wanted it to be this way."

* * *

Asriel came out of the craft store holding a bunch of yarn in a rainbow of colors. "If this doesn't cheer Mabel up I don't know what will."

" _Hey, Asriel"_ came a voice from his mind.

"Chara," Asriel said trying to keep his voice neutral. He ducked into an alley to avoid drawing attention. "It's been a while."

" _I have a question. What do you plan to do to me?"_

"What are you talking about?"

" _I mean you trapped me in here so I can't influence you. I tried to wipeout mankind, unsuccessfully. But despite all that you never gave up on me, why? It's not like I can just come back to life and we'd pick up where we left off. Do you just intend for me to be here for the rest of your life?"_

Asriel took a deep breath. "I wasn't thinking about after. I just saw a girl in a lot of pain and wanted to remind her that she wasn't alone."

" _You love them both, don't you? Mr. Dad Guy and Miss Mom Lady as well as the people who took you in up here."_

"Well, yeah."

" _My family from before, I hadn't really thought about them in so long, only that it wasn't fair how the world treated them. But seeing you with your folks and your friends here I realized, I missed them. Them and everyone underground. But my birth family was taken away from me, I gave up my life and my new family trying to fill all this hatred that festered inside me. I did a lot of reflecting after what happened in the manor and I think I finally get what you said to that ghost._

" _If we did what I wanted, if we just wiped away everything until we found a world that was 'fair' it still wouldn't fill up the emptiness inside. It wouldn't stop the hurting, if anything I'd probably just feel worse than I do now. It's just where do we go, what do we do?"_

"Once we get the Fae up to the surface in a week, you could tell Mom and Dad you're sorry. You're one of my best friends, if you want to change I'll help you do it."

" _You'd forgive me for wanting to destroy the world? You'd just put aside all the pain and suffering I put you through? Do you realize how weird that sounds?"_

Just then the roar of what almost sounded like a jet engine came from overhead. Running out to the street Asriel looked up like all the other townsfolk in the area and saw a silver object zooming past at high speed. But along with the roar of the engine Asriel could have sworn he heard a scream.

"RAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Soon the object was out of sight.

" _What was that?!"_ said Chara.

Asriel allowed himself a smile. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure Dipper's right on top of it. You said that forgiving you for wanting to kill everyone was weird. Well then, you're lucky we're in Gravity Falls. Compared to the weird stuff we've seen this summer, forgiving you is only slightly unusual."

* * *

Back in the Underground Stella had come into Alphys' lab. She took a closer look at the Exodus device.

"So how does Exodus work again?" Stella asked Alphys. _"Maybe I can find a way to shut it down for good,"_ She thought.

"Well," Alphys said while inputting commands on a keyboard. "The barrier draws part of its power from geothermal energy to perpetuate itself. Exodus channels latent magical energy from the Underground into the barrier, with a LOT of luck it should be more energy than the barrier can take and it would overload and destroy itself."

"What's stopping it from taking energy from all of us?"

"First off the ambient energy of sources like magicite are far greater than our bodies give off so it will take quite some time before it starts draining energy from people and the machine will almost definitely explode well before then."

"But if the barrier is…wait a minute, explode?!"

"That's actually the most likely outcome of using Exodus. The chances of the barrier being destroyed if we us this today are at about five percent while the odds of an explosion are at around sixty percent."

Stella took a few steps back from the machine. "How big of an explosion are we talking about?"

"Depends on the amount of energy Exodus will be channeling at that point. The blast could be as a small as this room or as big as the palace."

"And you didn't tell anyone about it until now?!"

"Of course, I told someone. The king, Undyne, your parents, everyone cleared to know about it, well except the queen and you until just now. The people will be informed before we activate it and take the proper precautions."

"But even if no one gets drained it can still hurt a lot of people! How can you be fine with this?!"

"I'm not really," Alphys sighed. "I want to warn everyone to get out of New Home before we turn this on, but given the damage of those gravity anomalies, there aren't that many places to for them to go to. But I trust Undyne to keep everyone safe." Alphys' watch started beeping. "And speaking of Undyne, I have to meet her at Grillby's for dinner. I'll be back in an hour."

Stella was now alone in the same room as Exodus. "If only I could figure out how to turn this stupid thing off."

" _Stella,"_ the girl heard in her mind. _"Can you hear me?"_

Stella gasped. "Asriel? But no one has ever talked back to me in my mind before."

" _The last time you reached me you left a sort of psychic trace, I figured out how to send my thoughts to you through it. Listen we reached an agreement early, but some of these humans have ways to watch the Underground. If they see Exodus going they'll think I've gone back on my word and will be ready to kill you the moment the barrier goes down!"_

"No!"

" _Don't worry, I remember you're awesome at lightning magic. Just use it on Exodus, short it out for a few hours and all of our dreams will come true."_

"But I don't know how it works, what if I accidently turn it on or something?"

" _Stella, I trust you. Trust me and our people's long nightmare will finally be over, we can finally really be together."_

Stella turned her palms up and produced two rings made of lightning floating just above her skin. "I trust you. It's time to get the sun, together!"

Stella tossed the two rings right at the device. The resulting spark created a small blast that knocked Stella back throwing her against the wall. She felt woozy as her vision faded to black.

* * *

Stella opened her eyes, all around her she saw many clocks and what looked like a large window. Standing in front of it was a figure that even from behind looked familiar to her.

"Asriel!" she said running to him. "Did we do it? Is the barrier destroyed?"

She put her hand on his shoulder to and began to turn him around. "AHHHHHHHH!"

As she turned him around instead of Asriel's face a single eye with a cat like pupil was all that stared back at her.

"Not yet Wonder Girl, but thanks to you the barrier will be history, on my terms!" The nightmare Asriel's body had shifted into a flat triangular form. "Name's Bill Cipher, the Little Prince, Goat Papa or Goat Mama might have mentioned me. Great job wrecking that machine and as thanks you get a front row seat!"

"No! Let me out of here! Where am I?!"

"That's a funny question. Physically you're still back in the lab taking a long snooze, but your astral form is now in the mind of this chump I possessing."

Stella took a closer look out the window and saw she was looking out of someone's eye. "I want to go home, now!"

"Why leave now? The show's just starting." With a wave of Bill's hand Stella found herself suddenly chained to a chair and forced to look out the eye. "That is after I get a little something that will not only free your people, but me as well and then you'll all be living in my world!"

"You, you tricked me! That dream I had, it was you!"

"No, that was all you. Thing is I needed to hold Sixer off for just long enough to get the last piece of the puzzle. I pretended to be the Little Prince so you'd keep that machine off and not get Fordsy's guard up."

"What are you talking about?!"

Bill materialized a microphone as he looked out the eye and towards Mabel Pines sitting at the foot of a tree. "You'll find out soon enough. Right now, it's Show Time."

"It just isn't fair," Mabel said from the outside world as she pulled her sweater up over her head. "I just wish summer could last forever."

Bill brought the microphone up to his eye. "That might be possible," Bill said and another voice said simultaneously.

"Sweater town is not accepting incoming calls."

"M-M-Mabel, it's me."

Mabel peaked out of the sweater "What who said that?"

"I can help."

As Mabel looked in the person's eyes she seemed to also look right at the two mental figures. "The time travel guy? What are you doing here?"

"You said you don't want summer to end, right? D-did I hear that right?"

"Yeah why are you asking?"

"Look, maybe it's against the rules but you once did a favor for me so I thought I could help you out. It's called a time bubble and it prevents time from going forward. Summer in Gravity Falls can last as long as you want it to."

Mabel wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "R-really? But how does it work?"

The possessed time traveler projected a hologram from his wristwatch. "I just need you to get a little gizmo for me from your uncle. Something small, he won't even know it's missing.

"No!" yelled Stella. "Don't listen to him! It's not really your friend! Don't make my mistake!"

Bill conjured a manacle that clapped itself around Stella's mouth. He turned back to the image of Mabel.

"Huh," said Mabel. "Maybe Dipper has something like that in his nerd bag."

* * *

Back in the lab Alphys had returned along with Undyne, Asgore, Toriel and Stella's parents.

"Stella what's wrong?!" Antionette asked as she picked up her unconscious daughter. "Speak to me! Why won't she wake up?!"

"I don't know!" Alphys said looking over Stella. "There's no medical reason for her to be like this! I got to check the instruments, maybe there's some sort of clue in the readings."

"Stella please," Maximillian said kneeling down next to his wife. "We're sorry we didn't take the time to listen to you. We should have seen you're old enough to have your own opinions. We'll listen, just please say something, anything!"

* * *

Back in Blendin's mind Stella stopped her struggling for a moment as Mabel took out a curious orb from her backpack. Inside it looked like a miniature outer space was swirling around. "Huh, that's odd," said Mabel. "Is this it?"

Bill practically reached out for the orb himself. "Yes, that's it! Just hand it over and I'll do my thing! Unless you're ready to leave Gravity Falls."

Stella tried to move from the chair and groaned as loud as she could. Trying, hoping, to some way, somehow to convey a message to the girl she only really knew from a disguise.

Mabel gazed into the swirling hole in space-time. "Just a little more summer…"

* * *

Stella, still out like a light, suddenly started speaking in another voice.

" _At last! At long, long last! The gate between worlds is open! The event one billion years prophesied has come to pass! The day has come! The world is finally mine!"_

Just as suddenly Stella went still again.

"Stella?!" Antionette asked. "What are you talking about?! Please!"

"That wasn't our daughter," said Maximillian. "I don't know how but something was using her body."

"Wait a minute," said Asgore. "That voice… it sounded like..."

Toriel started stepping back. "No, it can't be. What has he done? What part did I play in it?!"

"Toriel what do mean what part did you play?" Asgore asked. "We haven't spoken to him in ages."

"I don't understand!" said Antionette. "Do you two know what's happening to her?"

Alphys peaked up from over some monitors. "Forgive me your majesties, but the Exodus Device, just now there was some strange feedback from the barrier. Whatever is happening the Barrier is down! We're free!"

"Could Lady Stella and Queen Toriel have been right?" said Undyne. "Did Prince Asriel come through for us?"

"No," said Toriel as if instead of a blessing she had just heard the worst news ever. "It wasn't Asriel and it wasn't Exodus either."

"Then what was it?!" yelled Maximillian.

Toriel looked at Stella, feelings a hundred and fifty years old came rushing back. "The last move, in a game we just lost."

* * *

Two skeleton brothers had just become the first Fae other than Asriel to set foot on the surface in thousands of years. A fierce wind was staring to pick up as dusk took an unnatural hue. Up in the skies overhead a cross shaped hole loomed leading to some inexplicable other place.

"Sans, what is that?" asked Papyrus. "Is that normal?"

Sans' pupils seemed to go out. "It sure isn't the Sun. Something's gone wrong up here, horribly wrong."

* * *

In town square of Gravity Falls the townsfolk were going about their end of the day business had stopped and looked up to the sky. No one had an explanation for the hole that hung over their town as if threatening to devour it.

Frisk and his family were stunned into silence. His firefighter father held his wife and son close to him.

"Dipper, Mabel," said Frisk. "Whatever you're doing I think this town needs you now more than ever. So please hurry."

Meanwhile the Shepards were frozen into place. They were about to come into the restaurant as the sky changed color.

"Honey," Jessica asked Roger. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," said Roger. "I've never seen anything like it.

Asriel had enough of an answer. "Trouble. Big, big trouble."

* * *

Dipper and Ford ran out of the Mystery Shack and one to the yard. As they looked up to the tear in the sky it seemed to get bigger by the second.

"What's going on?!" asked Dipper. "What is that?!"

A triangular shadow passed over Ford. "We're too late! It's the end of the world…"

No matter who watched or where they were they could all hear Bill Cipher's maniacal cackling.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Grats to Crazytraveller4 for breaking the last code. "It pays to learn from the past, especially when it looks like you have no future."

* * *

15-4'5 4-16-19 19-10-20 9-18 4-16-19 1-9-6-12-20 23-5 1-19 13-10-9-1 15-4, 23-10-20 15 20-9-10'4 18-19-19-12 18-15-10-19.


	11. Hail to the King

Hail to the King

Weirdmaggedon Day 1

The rift spread out above the town, the sky had taken on a sickly hue from the otherworldly light. The townsfolk started to come together feeling safer in numbers.

Roger suddenly grabbed Asriel by the wrist and threw him into his car.

"I want you to hide in here. If this thing turns sour stay low and keep quiet, if the car isn't safe then run out of town as fast you can!"

Frisk looked towards the rift. "But…"

"Don't argue with us!" said Jessica.

Asriel sighed feeling he should do something. Frisk suddenly entered the car.

"What are you doing here? Where's your family?"

"My dad is heading to the firehouse in case the fire department is needed and mom is heading to the nursing home to check on grandpa. I told them that I was going to check if you guys were ok, but mostly I've been looking for Dipper."

"You don't think this has something to do with his and Ford's big mission, do you?" asked Asriel.

Frisk shook his head. "Whatever it is, it's probably been a long time coming, but yeah if anybody can tell us what this is about it'd be them."

Suddenly a giant triangular shadow fell over the town. High above Gravity Falls Bill Cipher hovered as a giant black three-dimensional pyramid separated into three sections each with a pair of arms holding up a blue flame. As the townsfolk looked on in amazement and horror the renegade from a dimension of pure chaos spoke for all to hear.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YOU ONE LIFESPAN, THREE DIMENSONAL, FIVE SENSED SKIN PUPPETS!" As he descended Bill transformed into his original form. "For one trillion years, I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension, waiting for a new universe to call my own. Name's Bill but you can call me your new lord and master for all eternity!" Bill then used an eye beam to melt the statue of Nathaniel Northwest to the horror of the townsfolk.

Bill the motioned to the rift in the sky. "And now I like to introduce the gang of interdimensional criminals and nightmares I call my friends!" Several nightmarish creatures began coming out of the rift one by one. "Eight Ball! Cryptos! The Being Whose Name Must Never Be Said…ah what the heck? It's Xanthar! Then of course there's Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Pryronica, Paci-fire and these guys! This is our town now boys!" The evil monsters from another world laughed at their newfound freedom.

Mayor Cutebiker came to the front of the crowd. "Now see here! You, unholy triangle fella, as mayor I strongly urge you to get…get on out of here!"

"Yeah things, with one eye are weird!" said Lazy Susan.

"We don't like Out of Towners!" added Grenda.

Manly Dan Corduroy ripped a mailbox in half. "We punch what we don't understand!"

I would just like to say as a rich capitalist I welcome your tyrannical rule," Preston Northwest said with Priscilla hanging on his arm. "Maybe you can make me one of your uh, horsemen of the apocalypse?"

"Dad!" Pacifica said with her fists clenched.

"Not now sweetie, the grownups are talking."

"Wow that's a great offer," said Bill. "How about instead I rearrange the function of every hole in your face?"

With a snap of Bill's fingers Preston's visage became a twisted portrait of horror. As the townsfolk began fleeing in terror Bill began shooting beams from his finger laughing all the while.

One beam hit Durland turning him into a stone statue that fell right into Sherriff Blubs arms. "Durland! My precious Deputy Durland!" the sheriff cried as a giant eyeball with bat wings used a red beam to carry the statue away.

Another of Bill's beams hit a tree that was right next to Roger and Jessica. The trunk sprouted an eye and then used two of its branches like arms to pick the Shepards up before uprooting itself.

"Run Asriel!" Jessica yelled as the tree began to carry them away. "RUN!"

Not all that long ago he would have done as they said, he'd have run away crying trying to avoid getting hurt. But he wasn't the same boy he was at the start of the summer. He was done with running away from bullies.

"Stop it!" Asriel left the car and marched right up to Bill. "I don't care if you're now some all-powerful master of reality! Toying with my Mom, Dad, the townsfolk, anyone! It's wrong! No one has the right to this, no matter how powerful they are!" Even as he said the words he knew it was probably crazy for him to even think of trying this.

Bill turned but looked more interested than angry. "If it isn't The Little Prince himself. Maybe we can finally close out that deal I started with your real mother. You know the one where I saved you and got to keep any nosy humans out of the Underground."

"Why even keep humans out of the Underground?! What did you have to gain from it?!"

"Listen kid, every scheme I hatched, every deal I made, every setback and plan was all in preparation for this day! If somebody got to nosing around both Fae's history and this town's they'd have put two and two together, delaying my grand entrance by centuries. But the big part of that deal was having Goat Mama agree to get you out of the immediate picture!"

"Me, what about…? ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Asriel began clutching his head and collapsing on his knees. In his mind the giant black box became unchained flooding him with imagery.

"Asriel!" Frisk ran out of the car to his friend's side.

"Oh, Stripe Boy's here too?" Bill said. "This is going to be good."

"You ok?" asked Frisk.

Asriel had tears in the corners of his eyes. "I saw them, the visions Chara mentioned, the ones that were locked in my mind. I could reset time as much as I wanted, I could get power in so many ways. But I couldn't care about anyone. Kill or be killed, that was all I cared about. I hurt everyone in the Underground so much. Frisk, every time I tried to end everything you were there, you stopped me in different ways and different times…"

Frisk turned Asriel to look straight into his eyes. "None of that matters! You and I are friends here and now!"

"Don't be so dismissive Stripe Boy," Bill interrupted. "Those visions were just some of the juicer bits of things you and the Little Prince did in other dimensions and other timelines. Thing is I put a lot of work into this dimension and I wasn't willing to let you or Princey here reset time and mess it all up. The big moment setting everything else in motion was him dying and losing his soul, so I prevented that to keep things moving forward till it came to our big entrance. Now neither of you have the power to reset time on me but that doesn't mean you can't still have fun Princey. You have serious potential so I can pick up where your prevented death left off and erase your soul, I'll even let you keep your current body instead of that dopey flower you would have gotten.

"Think about it, nothing to hold you back! No pain, no morals, not even the physical laws of the universe! You can join my team here and be immortal, able to rampage across galaxies to your non-existent heart's content! Do anything, take anything, all for low, low price of an eternity of loyalty!"

"Not to mention the dental plan is amazing!" cackled Teeth.

Frisk growled at the invaders. "Don't listen to them! You and the Fae may be called monsters but that doesn't make you or any of them the bad guys! All those other times you didn't have a choice to give up your soul but here you do. Please don't just throw it away."

"My soul…" Asriel said shuddering. "Without it I wouldn't feel pain or loneliness… but I couldn't feel friendship or love either. Frisk I wouldn't be able to care about you, Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, or either of my families. That's why…

Asriel stood and turned his gaze straight on Bill, his tears replaced a gaze like fire. "That's why my soul is the most important thing in the world to me! That's why I'd never want to lose it ever again and especially never give it up to you Bill! You may have saved my soul once, but that doesn't mean it's now or ever will be yours!"

"Nice speech," Bill scoffed. "But if you're going to reject my offer then ask yourself, how are you going to stop me?"

Asriel closed his eyes. "Chara, I can't believe I'm doing this but I need to you do your thing on me! You wanted someone wicked to punish? Well he's pretty much as bad as come!"

"Oh noes. The goat boy is unleashing the little girl in his head on me. We're all doomed," Bill said sarcastically with his gang laughing.

Nothing happened. "Chara, I've never been this desperate before! Just take me! Rip him apart, just save our friends, our family! That power you keep saying we have, you have a chance to use it for good!"

However what Asriel heard in his mind was unexpected. _"He's too strong. Even if we had seven human souls he'd have more power and has had eons to master it. Matter, Energy, Space, Time, he can shape them all! We can't win, we can't win…"_

Asriel opened his eyes in surprise. "Chara, are you afraid?"

"HAHHAHAHA!" Bill said as he rose higher into the air. "Congratulations Princey! Your little 'I'm not giving up on my dead best friend' shtick turned a perfectly good psychopath into a blubbering coward! So, who are you going to get to stop me now?!"

"Well, uh…" Frisk said apprehensively. "Somebody…"

"Hey Henchmaniacs! Keep an eye out for somebody, he's going to kick our butts!" The Henchmaniacs laughed at Bill's joke. "But now that weird is the new normal…"

Bill spread a red glow around Asriel's pendant then pulled it into his hand.

"No!" Asriel yelled as the glamour faded.

"You won't be needing this anymore!" Bill's hand became molten hot as he laughed maniacally. The heart shaped charm then melted out between Bill's fingers. Soon the only thing left of Asriel's precious keepsake was a small, black, shapeless lump of hardened metal on the street.

Asriel and Frisk began to step back as Bill's minions began to approach them.

"Got a plan B?" Frisk asked.

"Just this." Asriel formed a fireball and hurled it just short of the extra dimensional invaders. A large pillar of flame erupted for a few seconds. When the flames died out the boys were nowhere to be seen.

"So much for Determination," Bill said. "It's time we do a little redecorating. I could really use a castle some kind!"

Bill raised his arms and a giant pyramid erupted from the ground and began floating in the air.

"And how about some bubbles of pure madness!"

Large multi colored bubbles started floating through the air. One passed through Farmer Sprott who screamed afterward.

"This party never stops! Time is dead and meaning has no meaning! Existence is upside down and I reign supreme! Welcome one and all to Weirdmageddon!"

* * *

Weirdmageddon day 2

Under the Gravity Falls Museum of History in what was once the Society of the Blind Eye's Hall of the Forgotten, Pacifica Northwest was burning a few of the scrolls the secret society had left behind to stay warm. Her normal cutting edge of fashion attire had to be replaced with a makeshift dress made of rags.

Suddenly a pipe clanged three times. Pacifica breathed a sigh of relief. The signal that they were coming back safe, one more knock would have meant she had to run from whoever would have been following them.

Pacifica moved the plank of wood barring the double doors leading out to the rest of the museum. Shortly afterward Candy, Grenda, Frisk and Asriel came into the hall. They all had makeshift clothing made of rags thanks to some hamster sized moths that tore their usual clothes like a school of piranha. Candy was also wearing and old style pilots cap, Grenda a pair of googles over her forehead, Frisk wore football shoulder pads over his shirt and Asriel had a bandana covering his mouth.

As soon as the doors were closed and barred again. Pacifica ran up to the other four. "Did you find them?! Mom and Dad?"

Asriel lowered the bandana to around his neck. "No. We didn't find any of our families."

"The closest we got was seeing Tate McGucket and Soos' girlfriend Melody," said Frisk. "Bill's eye bats got them both before we could even call out to them. Seems like Bill's been grabbing everyone those bats can find and I don't think I want to know why."

"But we managed to get some food and weapons!" said Grenda.

"What about makeup?" said Pacifica. "I still have some eyeshadow but I'm all out of nail polish!"

"Remind me what you ever saw in her?" Candy asked Asriel.

"In any case Candy and I raided the sporting goods store," continued Grenda. "The rifles were already taken but we managed to get a hold of a hunting knife, a hockey stick and a couple of croquet mallets."

"There were too many eye bats around the grocery store," said Asriel. "So, Frisk and I went to the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn and got what was left of the better-preserved food."

"The ghosts haunting the place we're actually helpful once they realized we weren't teenagers," said Frisk. "But you can tell how bad things are when the ghosts haunting a place are talking about passing on because 'the neighborhood has gone bad'."

"Forget that," said Grenda. "You said food, what have you got?"

"Well we managed to get three kinds of jerky, a dozen cream filled snack cakes, fifteen bottles we filled with water we got from melting ice there and twenty packs of something called Smile Dip."

Candy and Grenda recoiled. "Keep that away from us!" said Candy. "Mabel said she had some that stuff, it is evil!"

"Ok last resort then. Still if we ration the rest we won't have to go out for food again for a few days. We should be able to breathe easy for a while if none of the creep shows up there find this place."

"It's after that I'm worried about," said Pacifica. "We could be living like this for long time. But now I'm starving, let's dig in."

"Ok, by the way Pacifica," Asriel said. "Thanks for not freaking out at what I really am."

"Honestly, you aren't even the freakiest thing I've seen since lunch. Even if lunch was yesterday."

"Looks abandoned," they suddenly heard a muffled voice say. "Still keep an eye out for humans."

Candy whispered to the rest of the children. "Battle stations!"

Frisk took the hunting knife, Grenda grabbed the hockey sticks and Candy and Pacifca each got a mallet as they all went into hiding places set up near the door. Asriel steeled himself to cast a quick spell.

The plank barring the door broke apart as the door swung open and an inhuman figure stepped in.

"RAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

The five launched their surprise attack on the intruder only for a spear to knock away any weapons they were holding. Just as Asriel formed a fireball he felt himself knocked to the floor. A second later he felt a boot on his chest and a spear tip at his throat.

"Wait, Prince Asriel!?" The attacker moved her boot off as the spear vanished. "Thank goodness you're alive!"

As Asriel got up he look at the creature, a blue fish woman wearing a tattered black tank top, blue jeans, and an eyepatch. "Undyne?! What are you doing here!? How did you escape the Underground!?"

"Well it wasn't alone," Undyne made a motion and Papyrus, and Alphys came into the room followed by Napstablook and Stella. Alphys' lab coat was torn into something more closely resembling a vest exposing a green blouse and skirt underneath, she was also carrying what looked like a pile of machinery on her back. Papyrus was now missing a shoulder guard and a boot from his 'battle body' and Napstablook seemed to look more tattered than usual. Stella seemed to have it the worse, her fancy clothes were now replaced with a dress and skirt made of old rags, probably ran into the same piranha moths they did.

"You know these guys?" asked Pacifica as Papyrus and Alphys closed the door and barred it with few lead pipes.

"They're the people from the underground I've told you about. But I haven't broken the barrier yet, what happened?"

Undyne looked both angry and embarrassed. "I think you already know what happened."

The children looked at each other with certainty and answered at the same time. "Weirdmaggedon."

Undyne nodded. "We all thought our prayers had been answered, that we were finally free. But our dream turned into a nightmare. In the end, I could only keep the five of us safe."

"Six," said Alphys while dropping the metal. She sat then down and began fiddling with a robotic torso. "Once I get Mettaton working again that is."

"Are you sure Hapstablook is still alive in there?" asked Napstablook.

"I promise, your cousin's just unconscious until I can get power restored to his body."

"But what about Mom and Dad?" asked Asriel. "And the rest of the Fae?

Stella, who had kept to herself all this time broke out in tears. "Mom! Dad! Why?! The surface wasn't supposed to be like this!"

Papyrus knelt and began to stroke his bony hand through her hair. Tears began to form in his eye sockets. "I know Lady Stella. Sans, he's…"

Asriel felt like a rock had just fell into the bottom of his stomach. "Did Bill do something to everyone?"

"Undyne," Papyrus said. "I think you should tell him."

Undyne sighed as she sat down by the fire. "We were supposed to get back using a machine called Exodus, it was never used but when the barrier came down someone had to make sure it was safe. The king sent Sans and Papyrus to the surface first to scout things out, then we all followed unaware of what was waiting for us."

* * *

Weirdmaggedon Day 1

The rest of the Fae had now come to the surface. In the distance, they saw the town of Gravity Falls for the first time and the gigantic hole in the sky. Soon the Fearamid erupted from the earth.

"I don't understand," said Antionette as she cradled the still unconscious Stella in her arms. "Is that tear in the sky somehow responsible for what happened to the barrier and to Stella?"

"Oh no," said Alphys. "The readings I got, the collapse of the barrier, the earlier gravitational anomalies, I think I know what that thing is. It's a dimensional rift, Dr. Gaster was researching them when he disappeared. He thought one might break the barrier, looks like he was right. Still if that is a rift it means we're in even bigger trouble than before."

"What are you talking about?" asked Undyne. "Why didn't you try to make one of our own to break the barrier? You seem more confident about it than you ever were about Exodus."

"Let me show you," Alphys cut a piece of her lab coat off with her claw. "Ok now imagine this is the 'fabric' that makes up our universe. By tearing a hole in this fabric to another dimension energy can flow from one to the other," Alphys tore a hole in cloth. "That way the rift would work in the same why as Exodus would have done, the barrier would draw in more energy from another dimension overloading it. The problem is that the rift would keep feeding energy into our dimension, like a pressurized container trying to reach equilibrium with an external environment when it is opened. The more energy and matter pass through the rift the bigger it gets until…" Alphys widened the hole until the cloth was in two pieces. "…the whole fabric unravels."

Maximillian approached the royal scientist. "Are you saying we escaped the end of our world only to show up in time for the end of THE WORLD!?"

"Unless we can find some way to seal that thing up."

"No," Toriel fell to her knees. "Stella's condition, the rift, this is Bill's doing. That means I helped cause this…"

Asgore knelt and held Toriel's hands. "I still don't get it Toriel. What does Uncle Bill have to do with anything?"

Toriel still seemed to be in her own world. "I had a feeling that the change in the barrier was part of some larger plan he had, but this? Bill's ambitions were far greater than I imagined."

"Bill?" asked Sans. "Don't tell me you two mean Bill Cipher!"

"I am such a hypocrite. I was ready to leave you over forcing our people to war, but if I hadn't made that deal we'd never have become that desperate."

"Your majesties," asked Sans. "Toriel. Please, I can't tell you how I already know about him, but how did you and the king learn about Cipher?"

"Uh, I'm confused," said Papyrus. "I mean more so than usual. Who is this Bill guy?"

Asgore turned to the Fae. "When Toriel and I were children we cast a spell that let us contact a triangular spirit that called itself Bill Cipher. He was our friend, we even considered him our uncle, but our parents had forbidden us from ever speaking to him again."

"No, he's no one's friend," said Toriel. "When Asriel was dying, I thought there was nothing anyone could do. Then Bill appeared to me again, he said that Asriel would have come back and become this twisted horror but that he could save him and keep any of that from ever happening."

"You made a deal with Cipher?!" said Sans. "Please, for the sake of all Fae tell me you didn't make a deal with Cipher!"

"I couldn't bear the thought of our baby becoming worse than what the humans thought we were so I took his offer. That was when the barrier changed, that was when humans were locked out of the Underground… and that was when it started taking power from the magicite. When Stella spoke after the barrier broke, she was just a mouthpiece for Bill."

"You mean you're the reason Stella's like this?!" snarled Antionette. "Our precious daughter may never wake up again because of your foolishness!"

"If it was Stella dying what would you have done?!" Toriel yelled back with tears in her eyes. But after Antionette was stunned silent the queen sighed in defeat. "But you're right. I…"

"I don't blame you," said Sans. "You were just kids at first and I found out the previous generation of nobles were quietly trying to erase all knowledge of his existence. As for the second-time Cipher is a master manipulator, he knows just how to get people to do what he wants. He played on your fears and the love you had for the Prince. Don't be ashamed, there were those he tricked by promising far less."

"It doesn't matter anymore. All of me and Asgore's fighting, of our hopes and dreams. It's all been for nothing…"

Asgore lifted Toriel to her feet. "Tori, come."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"WE are going to do what we should have done long ago. About Chara, Asriel, the barrier, Exodus and Bill. Talk."

* * *

" _They went off to talk alone for what seemed like hours. While we all worried and prayed, we'd hear them now and then. First there was a lot yelling, then a lot crying, then for while silence. Finally, they came back."_

The Fae noticed two things different about their rulers when they returned. First Asgore had a sad but resolute look on his face as he carried his trident, second was not only had Toriel had the same expression but her clothing had changed to armor like her husband's and she carried a staff for the empowering of spells.

"My people," Asgore said. "There is much we must say and not a lot of time to say it. First, I wish to apologize to you. When you needed a true leader, the best I could think to do was proceed down a path everyone wanted in the heat of anger and in a halfhearted cowardly way to ease a conscience that I now realize I had no chance of fooling. I had failed you as a king. Ultimately, I was responsible for the hardships we had to endure for so very long. I no longer deserve to wear this crown or lead you."

"The fault is not entirely on his shoulders," Toriel said. "It was my duty as both queen and wife to support and advise your king, but when you needed me to fulfil those duties I failed as well. At first I so consumed by my own pain that I didn't consider how the loss of Asriel hurt everyone, not even his father. Later when I finally realized how I had been manipulated I hidden the knowledge that could have helped you because I was afraid of what you all would think of me. I don't deserve to be your queen either."

"Toriel and I will perform one last duty as your king and queen. We will go and try to force Bill Cipher to undo the damage he has done. It is not likely either of us will survive but it is our responsibility, not as your rulers but as the ones who had allowed him to do so in the first place. Undyne, Alyphs, we are counting on you two lead them. I am sorry Maxi but right now you need experience more than titles and bloodlines."

"We wish you all the best in whatever the future will bring to you."

Asgore and Toriel gave one final look to the Fae and then to each other as they turned to leave.

"Now hold on there, Fluffybuns!" came a wizened voice from the crowd. An elderly looking turtle man stepped forward. "I haven't fought alongside you back in the war against the humans just so you'd get you and the missus killed!"

Asgore turned to the old man as Toriel watched. "Gerson, you fought alongside Asgore the First. My great-great…"

"Don't argue with an old man, Fluffybuns!" Gerson interrupted. "The point is this is too important for ya to go it alone just cause ya both feel sorry fer yerselves! Ya got bamboozled, happens to all of us sooner or later, especially young'uns."

"He's right!" said Undyne. "This is Bill's fault, not yours! And if we want to come with you two and kick his equilateral backside, then that's just what we're going to do!"

"That rift is getting bigger by the minute," said Alphys. "If Bill is sustaining it then our only hope to save our world is to send him back through it!"

"The whole point of being a leader is so that none of us NEEDS to go it alone," said Sans. "There's strength in numbers and you have an army of friends at your side. I have a feeling you're going to need all of them."

"Yeah and think of the humans too!" said Papyrus. "I mean if we beat this guy they'll see we're not bad at all and then they'll be our friends!"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Maximillian said. "We can avoid war with the surface by winning a single battle, quite the elegant solution."

"Then Stella might go back to normal!" said Antionette. "That's more than enough reason for me to fight!"

"A battle to save humankind and the Fae from the tyranny of a mad god?" said Mettaton. "Sounds like just the spectacular premiere I've been hoping to make on the surface!"

"Yeah I'm with you too!"

"Time to seize our future!"

"We're with you right to the end!"

"You two have done so much for us it's the least we can do!"

"That creep is going down!"

"Like, we're so ready to rumble!"

"Like, we're so ready to rumble!"

"Down with Cipher!"

"Long live King Asgore! Long Live Queen Toriel!"

The sudden outpouring from their subjects had moved the two monarchs to tears. "We…we can't thank you enough," said Asgore. "I know not all of you are fit to fight this battle, particularly the children and sickly. I ask that you stay out of the way so those who can fight can do so with clear heads. Sans, Papyrus, Gerson, I ask that you stay with those who won't be fighting and protect them in case something happens.

The three gave an affirmative nod.

"The rest of you will be magically fitted with whatever weapons or armor you need, then we march towards Cipher's stronghold." Asgore then turned to Toriel. "Are you still willing to fight by my side Tori?"

Toriel took Asgore's hand. "Whatever happens Asgo…no, Gorey."

* * *

Soon enough the Fae had gathered underneath the Fearamid. With the army at the ready and the most vulnerable secured nearby Asgore yelled up to the floating fortress. "We call upon the one who has conquered this realm to answer our challenge! Let him come forth lest he show himself a coward!"

After the proclamation, the Fearamid opened. Many of Bill's minions jumped to the ground as Bill himself followed and floated right in front of the royal couple stretching his arms out. "Gorey and Tori, it's been way too long! Don't be embarrassed, come on and give your Uncle Bill a hug!"

The expressions on Asgore and Toriel's faces showed not affection but disgust. "Don't 'Uncle Bill' us Cipher," said Asgore firmly. "We're not the same gullible children you tricked all those years ago, we know what you are now."

"And we know how low you'd sink to get what you want," said Toriel. "Your reasons for pretending to befriend us and saving our son were for nothing but your own selfish gain. I may have been ashamed of what I allowed you to do, but no longer. Reverse everything you did to the humans and this world. Then take your minions and go back to whatever nightmare you came from and never return. Or else we'll make you."

Bill put his hands on the spot on his body closest to hips. "I'd say you and what army but I see you've already brought one. But seriously do any of you think you stand a chance against me or my freaks?"

"I see now that we could never stand a chance against the humans," said Asgore. "Our magical bodies are too vulnerable to those with physical form who would wish us ill intent, but you are a being of pure energy. It may still cost us our lives but the Fae will stand together against you and you'll find that our bodies of magic against energy provide an even playing field."

"Even playing field? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that is rich! You think you outsmarted me? I've been playing the Fae and those dimwit humans like a cheap harmonica for millennia. That dark secret you so desperately wanted them not to find out? I gave it to a wizard who wanted to know the greatest threat to mankind! Of course, I wasn't going to tell him it was me."

"The shame the Wundur family has had to endure for generations, you were RESPONSIBLE?!" Maximillian yelled. Th duke transformed, his eyes catlike with blue pupils and black sclera, black markings on top of and below his eyes and his hands more claw like.

"Then there was convincing your old allies to turn against you. I gave them the humans' barrier spell for some magic rocks that Wizard needed to build me a portal. The only problem was the portal itself ended up being a failure."

"You HEARTLESS…!" Antionette had transformed as well.

"But the best part was little Prince Asriel. I told Tori that I was going to do just one small thing for myself, just to stick to the rules. But if the Queen and I hadn't made our little deal, Stripe Boy would have gotten him to soften up and break the barrier for you! The real reason I made the deal was to keep them from messing up with my plans. I actually got Goat Mama here to let me do what I wanted, in exchange for me doing something else I wanted!"

"CIPHER!" Asgore roared while he transformed. "I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"

Toriel put a hand in front of him. "No, you won't…" She then opened her eyes undergoing the transformation as well. "NOT WITHOUT ME!" She redirected her attention to Bill. "Now I know why our parents tried to hide everything instead of warning us. You don't deserve to be remembered."

In a strange mix of rage and affection Asgore took Toriel's clawed hand in his own. "Yes, my love, we'll destroy him together. Everyone else stand aside. We appreciate the help, but we must try it ourselves first."

There were no objections from the army.

"You want us rough them up for ya boss?" asked Cryptos.

"No thanks. Taking over this town has been way too easy," said Bill. "So, I'll take the two of them myself. I'll even give you guys a few free punches, I could use the workout."

"That is going to be your last mistake Cipher," Toriel growled. "You played with my heart, turned me and my husband against each other and took away our baby! I will never forgive you!"

"Then give it your best shot! Everyone's watching, throw everything you have and don't hold back!"

"Rrrragh!"

Asgore and Toriel conjured flames that merged together into a massive fireball and sent it towards Bill who seemed to be consumed as the conflagration roared skyward.

But once the flames died down Bill was there unscathed. "Fire, yawn. Is that all you two can do?"

Asgore raised his trident. "How about this?!"

Toriel lifted her staff up. "And I have other tricks up my sleeve as well!" Pointing the staff at Bill a sudden cold gale blew towards him causing ice crystals to form, in moments the chaos demon was incased in a giant block of ice.

Asgore swung his trident at the Billsicle at rapid speed cutting the frozen fiend into several pieces.

"Wow that look liked it hurt," Bill said from behind them. "The air."

Looking back at the shattered block there was no trace of Cipher.

"Enough!" said Maximillian materializing a rapier. He began charging it with electricity. "I don't care if you two don't want the help. He's insulted the Wundur family and the Fae one time too many!"

Antionette raised her hands and vast number of giant crystals erupted from the ground and began to float around her. "This is for our Stella!"

Toriel raised her staff to the sky and formed several fireballs and balls of cold air around her. "You forced the two great noble families of the Fae to give ourselves over to our rage, I hope you're happy!"

Asgore formed a second trident that he began dual wielding with the original, both tridents glowed black and white. "This is for all the lies, all the suffering, all the heartache you ever caused! Our son, our people, the humans, the magical creatures and anyone else you have hurt! NOW YOU'LL SEE WHY THEY CALL US MONSTERS!"

Toriel and Antionette sent everything they had floating around them at Bill while Asgore and Maximillian charged him attacking with unnatural strength and speed.

Far off Alphys, Papyrus and Sans watched as the rest of the Fae cheered.

"Blammo!" said Papyrus. "I didn't think they were that strong!"

"Ugh," Stella said as she stirred from in Alphys' arms.

"Stella you're awake?" Alphys said. "What happened to you?"

Stella blinked a few times. "Bill, he tricked me, held my mind captive. Could only escape once he was distracted."

"Don't worry, we're on the surface now but it will soon be alright between us and the humans. Your parents and the king and queen are fighting Bill Cipher right now, once they beat him the surface will be safe for everyone."

Stella however gained a look of absolute horror. "NO! TELL THEM TO RUN! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"But they're winning now!" said Papyrus. "I don't see how anything can survive that!"

"No, something is off," said Sans. "I could feel how much energy they've all been expending. The Boss Fae are putting everything they have into this one barrage, normally this would be a recipe for disaster but the transformation they've undergone changes things. This 'hyper form' as Gaster preferred to call it is entered when a Boss Fae surrenders themselves to a particularly strong emotion, usually anger, and thus produce enough magical power to use their abilities far beyond the normal limit. It's been considered disgraceful for ages to give in to such anger, but it is also possible for feelings like hope and love to trigger the hyper form. However, the stigma against this form made attempts to reach it by other means just as unseemly. Still right now their hyper forms seem to give the Boss Fae an almost insurmountable advantage.

"Though on the other hand, Cipher has hardly used any power at all, not even with how he's been defending himself. It's not like he doesn't have the power either, I've never felt such a reserve of energy before but he's hardly used any of it. Something's not right, it's like he's been toying with them the entire time!"

"Even if he's magically powerful, I don't see how he'd be that confident against all of us," said Alphys. "It's not like he has a physical body like the humans."

"That's just it!" said Stella. "He does! He's had one ever since he came to this world!"

"If that's the case," said Sans. "Then I have to check…" Sans suddenly looked terrified. "No, it can't be! The Level of Violence of Cipher and his minions…their LV's are off the scale! If he wanted to it'd be child's play to wipe us all out in an instant!"

"We have to hide! We got to go back to the Underground!"

"It doesn't matter! At this point the Underground is no safer than the surface, we have to retreat and find some other way to stop them!"

The four Boss Fae had each unleashed their strongest blow on Bill. His pyramid form had seemingly broken apart into individual bricks and bits of rubble that lifelessly fell to the ground ending with a single cap stone with a top hat that burned away.

"Goodbye forever, 'Uncle Bill'," Toriel said with a snarl. Asgore came up to her laying his hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly Bill's laughter came seemingly from everywhere. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The cap stone of the pyramid floated into the sky along with all his bricks, the broken ones repairing themselves. The cap stone's eye opened as a hat materialized on top. "Guess what? IT'S MY TURN NOW!"

The bricks flew at the Boss Fae at lightning speed piercing them like bullets.

"RAAAAGGGGH!"

The four collapsed to the ground grievously wounded, their weapons and armor now destroyed or severly damaged. The Fae had gasped in terror at the fate of the nobles.

"Mom, Dad no!" Stella cried.

"Even now he's toying with us!" said Sans. "That's got to be the only reason they're still alive!"

"Now what to do with you?" Bill said as he levitated Asgore and Toriel up to eye level while the rest of his body reunited with him. "I kinda wish I didn't have to destroy you, you guys were a lot of fun before those wet blankets found me out. So, what say we start over?"

With a snap of Bill's fingers and a flash of light, the royals' armor fell to the ground seemingly empty. After a second or two movement came and two Boss Fae children popped out of the armor that was several sizes too large for them.

"What?" said the young boy Fae with blonde hair on his head. "How did…!?"

"This, this can't be…!" exclaimed the young girl Fae trying to cover up her chest.

Bill stared to laugh. "Looks like you two ARE still the same gullible children you were all those years ago, or at least you are now!"

Bill's minions laughed as he grabbed Asgore and Toriel up out of the oversized armor.

"There…there are still more of us than them!" said Undyne. "We all have to rush him at once, it's our only chance! Charge!"

The army of the Fae rushed at Bill at full speed.

"No…" Maximillian said crawling towards the army. "You have to escape…get Stella and yourselves as far away from him as you can…"

"It's your only… chance," said Antionette. "He's… too powerful."

"We still have a lot partying left to do," said Bill. "So why don't we wrap this up?"

Bill's eye glowed an intense white and began gathering energy into itself.

Mettaton suddenly stopped, grabbed Undyne and began carrying her away. "What are you doing?!"

"This is one show where I don't think we should catch the finale of! We have to get out of here!"

Bill then fired an intense beam at the army from his eye. The blinding light had caught them all except Mettaton and Undyne who were just at the edge of the blast. The two were propelled forward but the blast tore Mettaton limb from limb and completely shattered Undyne's armor.

When the light faded the wasteland that it drowned out had but been covered in dust. Undyne picked up Mettaton's pieces and slowly began heading to the rest of the survivors.

"NOOOOO!" Stella cried. "Mom! Dad!"

"They're gone," said Papyrus stunned. "All of them."

"This, this can't be happening!" Alphys said. "This has got to be some kind of nightmare!"

In Bill's hand Asgore and Toriel's now childlike bodies slumped in defeat. They began to cry like they really were children. "No," said Toriel. "We, we failed. We brought the Fae to ruin."

"Ah, don't be so sad guys." Bill said as if the genocide he had just committed was nothing. "If you like them that much I'll bring them all back." Bill produced a bottle out of nowhere. "Just have to use a little Resurrex and they'll be good as new."

Bill poured out a liquid that covered the battlefield. After a few seconds the dust absorbed it all and reformed back into the Fae that were annihilated only moments before.

"I'm alive?" asked Maximillian. "How is this possible?"

"They're… ok?" Stella asked as someone threw her a lifeline.

Sans however growled. "I smell a rat!"

A scream came from the army. Suddenly Antionette had started to melt as her armor bleached white. Soon her condition was happening to every Fae that had just been restored. On the ground of the wasteland melting parts of the Fae began to merge together.

Undyne limped up to rest of the group and turned to Alphys. "W-what's happening to them?"

"I think they're amalgamating," Alphys said fearfully. "Gaster's experiments with Determination on small amounts of Fae dust shown that it could restore them but they then lost cohesion and would merge with any cells that were also in the same state. He concluded that the same would happen to any Fae that was brought back with injected Determination. But he never mentioned the possibility of an amalgamate on this scale, they're becoming some sort of… super amalgamate!"

"What did you do to them?!" cried Asgore.

Bill held the bottle up to his eye. "Huh, I didn't read the warning label. 'Resurrex is made from a combination of Determination extracted from petrified humans and the chaotic energies of the Nightmare Realm. Side effects may include headache, nausea, upset stomach, melting, merging with others into a hideous beast, loss of sense of self, general insanity and dry mouth. Consult a physician before use, keep out of reach of children."

Where once an army stood was now a giant white shapeless amoeba like creature, at times it seemed like an eye, a limb, a mouth or a head would shape itself before submerging again. "WHAT IS ME?!" it cried out in a voice that sounded like a distorted combination of many voices.

"You're not quite complete my new henchmanic," Bill told the amalgamate. He then pointed at the remaining Fae. "But you will be once you absorb those guys, probably. So, what are you waiting for? Dinner is served!" He then turned to the prisoners he was holding. "As for you two we're still having our 'take over the world party', you're on the guest list and attendance is mandatory!" Bill and his minions flew back into the Fearamid carrying the children who were once king and queen just as the dark castle closed.

The super amalgamate sped over to the survivors faster than something that size should reasonably move. "There's no way we're going to outrun that thing!" said Undyne.

Sans stepped right in the amalgamate's path. "Sans what are you doing?!" yelled Papyrus.

"The best thing I can do, nothing."

"SANS!"

The Amalgamate was almost on top of them when Sans' left eye suddenly shined blue. The super amalgamate froze in its tracks.

"What's going on?" asked Stella.

"The best magical attack I have," said Sans. "If I do nothing it can do nothing."

Papyrus teared up. "But that means you'll be trapped here forever!"

Sans started to laugh. "No brother, you just made me realize this attack has two very glaring weaknesses. First, I must sleep eventually and when I do the hold will weaken just enough for it to get me with a struggle. But more importantly I can only use this on one target at a time, eventually one of those other creatures out there will decide to attack me. That will either get me or more likely I'll try to dodge out of reflex breaking the spell. Either way, it's checkmate."

"But Sans!"

"That's why you should all get out of here now! I'll hold on to our friends here while I can. The queen's friend, the human named Stanford, the one who saved Undyne and Alphys back when you two were kids. He's our best bet to fix all of this, he's the only person on the surface who can find a way to defeat Cipher! Get to him before it's too late! Go now!"

Undyne nodded. "We'll never forget this. You heard him people, let's move!"

As they ran off a couple of eye bats started flying to Sans' direction. "Huh, knew he'd figure out what I was doing, just didn't expect it to be so fast. Sorry I wasn't able to buy you guys more time."

The bats sent a beam to turn Sans to stone, when he reflexively dodged the super amalgamate fell over him like a tidal wave.

* * *

Weirdmaggedon day 2

Undyne added another scroll to the fire. "After that we'd been mostly running from the super amalgamate and the rest of these nightmare creatures. But that thing is a lot faster and sneakier than it looks, it absorbed what was left of us until it was just the six you see here. It can make itself bigger and smaller to get in anywhere and it can do anything the people it absorbed can do. One touch. That's all it takes, then you start to become a part of it. It can't be hurt it so we've just been trying to find a place to hide while looking for Stanford."

"We even tried retreating back into the Underground," said Papyrus. "But those eye bats sealed up all the entrances."

"And the rift keeps expanding," said Alphys. "It will swallow up this valley in a couple of weeks, in three months the continent and in a year, it will rip the world in half. This galaxy will probably be gone in a thousand years and after that the universe."

"So, we just hide until the that hole eats everything?!" asked Pacifica.

"No, we have to do something!" said Candy.

"I vote for punching!" said Grenda slamming her fist into her palm.

"Hang on," said Alphys. "I think I got Mettaton working!"

The reassembled robot's eyes lit up. "In the event of a firestorm the salad bar can used as a floatation device." Alphys banged Mettaton on the head, his eyes returned to normal. Mettaton looked around. "I take it we lost."

"Pretty much."

"Hapstablook!" Napstablook said glomping the robot. "For a while there I thought we lost you."

Mettaton returned the hug. "I thought I lost me too cousin."

"Now that we're back together we must do as Sans said," said Undyne. "We got to find Stanford."

"We haven't seen him," said Asriel. "And not just him, his brother Stanley, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, or Soos. We haven't seen any of the since this began."

"You guys must have some idea," said Napstablook. "Any place where they could be hiding."

"That's it!" said Frisk. "The Mystery Shack! Ford's lab, Dipper's journal, if there are any answers they'd be there."

"Then that's where we got to go," said Alphys.

"What's the point?!" Stella said. Tears were streaming down her face. "Even if we can get to this shack Bill could crush us with a thought! Not that we can do that, sooner or later the super amalgamate is going to absorb us and it's all my fault! Bill tricked me and now our people are suffering a fate worse than death because of it! It's hopeless…"

"Stella, we can't give up hope," said Papyrus. "Our people survived in the Underground for generations because we all hoped to see the surface someday."

"Well, we've seen it. The surface was supposed to be a paradise, but instead it feels like we're in Hell!"

"Hey!" said Pacifica. "That's our home you're talking about!"

"Stella," said Asriel as he moved to sit down next to her. "I've spent a good part of my life only knowing the surface, this town in particular. Granted it's a little odd but once you give it a chance it's a great place to live." Asriel then sighed. "But you're right, after what Bill's done to the place I can't imagine Hell being much worse."

"And it isn't just you who's been made a fool of," said Frisk. "Bill's been at this for a really long time. The King and Queen, Gideon, Dipper and many others had been tricked by him for ages, not to mention the countless people who weren't even aware of him all this time. Bill's made all of us card carrying members of Club Chump, even so there's still hope."

"You need to hold on to that hope," said Undyne. "Especially for the rest of us since you're now the Queen Betrothed."

"What do you mean Queen Betrothed?" asked Candy.

"Their parents had finalized the arrangements the day before all this happened. Asriel and Stella are to be married once they come of age and since we have no way of knowing if the King and Queen are alive or not I have to perform another duty they trusted me with, just in case we found the prince and the worst should happen to them. What I must do now, I do with both pride and sorrow.

Undyne stood Asriel up but then knelt before him as did the rest of the Fae. She took out a small circlet from her bag. Asriel recognized it as the same on he wore during his brief time in the underground. "By the laws set forth by our ancestors and by the authority invested in me by your father I name you King Asriel Dreemur, Ruler of the Fae."

Undyne placed the circlet on Asriel's head as the rest looked on in awe.

"M-me, King?" Asriel stuttered. "But I'm not ready!"

"I know, your Mother and Father we're supposed to teach you, guide you into the role. You we're supposed to have been grown and married, maybe with a child of your own before you took the throne. But a lot of things didn't turn out how any of us planned."

"The truth is we need a leader," said Alphys. "Someone who knows the surface and can get us to Stanford before it's too late. You've lived up here for five years and we're all putting our trust in you."

Asriel took a deep breath. "Ok, first we should probably go ahead and eat. You guys must be a hungry as we are."

"Yeah," Papayrus said holding up a triangular box made of sandalwood and leather with the name "Soos" engraved on it. "I only had this one slice of greasy pizza I managed to find in this box."

"Huh, isn't that the box Soos made for his slice of infinite pizza?" asked Grenda. "The one that regenerates when he and only he takes a bite out it?"

Papyrus opened the now empty box. "He's not going to be mad at me, is he?"

"Soos is probably one of the most easygoing guys you'd ever meet," said Frisk.

Papyrus sighed. "That's a relief."

"You better enjoy it," said Pacifica. "This food was supposed to last the five of us a few days, now that you're here it might not even get us through one."

"My cousin and I don't need to eat," said Mettaton.

"It's ok," said Candy. "You're a pleasant surprise, like that vanilla ice cream in the pipes."

"What ice cream?" asked Frisk. Candy pointed at the pneumatic pipes that fed into the Hall of the Forgotten.

Looking up they did see a white substance flowing through the clear tubes. "I don't think that's ice cream," said Grenda.

Undyne materialized her spear again. "It found us! We got to get out here NOW! Get that door open and above all DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!"

As the group started to move back towards the door Candy and Grenda tried to remove the pipes barring it closed. Asriel looked at the other Fae. "That's the super amalgamate?! But if our friends are still in there maybe we can reason with them!"

"Not an option I'm afraid," said Alphys. The Amalgamate was starting to exit the piping and reform itself. "I don't know what else Bill did to them but it's like they've lost all sense of personality. All that's left is a desire to absorb every Fae it can find."

"It even absorbed Jerry!" said Papyrus. "And NOBODY likes Jerry!"

"Well at least we're safe if it only wants Fae," said Pacifica. "I mean it's not going to absorb humans, right?"

"I wouldn't take that chance," said Frisk.

As the Amalgamate began to coalesce a voice began to come from it. "Friends…"

"Mom?" Stella asked as she recognized the voice. "Is that you? Are you still in there?"

The Amalgamate formed Antionette's head which protruded out from a body that seemed to solidify into a six-legged cross between a lizard and a dog. "Come friends, we can all be together again…"

Then Maximillian's head was formed on a second neck next to that of his wife. "We miss all of you. Let us be one, let us be whole…"

"No!" said Stella. "They have to be in there somewhere! There's got to be some way to reach them!"

"Maybe if we had time," Undyne said while trying to keep the Amalgamate at bay with her spear. "But right now, we got to stay alive first!"

"Let us be one, let us be whole…"

"How's that door coming?!" asked Mettaton.

"The pipes are stuck!" said Candy. "We'll keep trying!"

"Let us be one, let us be whole…"

King Asriel looked at what was increasingly looking like the end of a very short reign. "Try faster please."

Let us be one, let us be whole…"

* * *

Our last message decoded to "It's the end of the world as we know it and I don't feel fine".

22-6-9-1-10 11-19-23-4, 15-4'5 23-8-9-21-23-12-15-21-15-9-3-5!


	12. Tweenage Wasteland

AN: Sorry for the loooooong delay, between real life, setting up a new computer and a twisted ankle things have been hectic, but now the story's back.

* * *

Tweenage Wasteland

Weirdmaggedon Day 2

As the super amalgamate edged ever closer Grenda began punching at the wood around the doors' hinges to make a way out.

"Let us be one, let us be whole…"

"Guys any time now," Frisk said managing to pick up his hunting knife.

The amalgamate raked a claw towards the group. The swipe barely missed Pacifica and Stella who narrowly got the backpack full of food.

"You're lucky these aren't my good clothes!" Pacifica yelled at the abomination as the super amalgamate readied another attack.

"Got it!" Candy said as she managed to get the last pipe loose.

As the door swung open a flash bulb on what looked like a gun began emitting an intensely bright light. While everyone else began to see spots the Amalgamate yelled out in an inhuman shriek and started to collapse back into a liquid state.

"That'll slow it down for a bit," said the gun's owner. "But we have to get goin' faster than a jackrabbit on black asphalt in the middle of July!"

Following the path back up into the museum and narrowly avoiding a dinosaur skeleton that had been brought to life the survivors had made it out to the street and into a flipped over Speedy Beaver bus.

"That was too close," said Grenda. She turned to McGucket and hugged the formerly insane coot nearly crushing the life out of him. "You are a life saver!"

"Ah heck," McGucket said catching his breath. "Just trying to get folks to safety. If only I can find my boy…"

Frisk took the old man's hand. "I'm sorry but, we saw Tate get captured by those eye bats. We wanted to help but there was nothing we could do."

McGucket tilted his hat so that his eyes were hidden. "I-I don't blame ya. Let's just get out of here before something else finds us."

Undyne growled. "You'd think with what was going on you humans would have sent your own armies out by now."

"Yeah," said Pacifica. "We should have seen jet fighters, tanks, helicopters and black ops teams by now. If this is the response, then what are my father's taxes paying these guys for?""

"I'm talking about your real weapons. The guys with huge swords, the magic princesses, heck I haven't seen one giant robot since we got here!"

"Uh you know those aren't real."

"Of course, they're real! I mean from the historic tapes and books Alphys found…"

"Actually," said Alphys. "I have a confession to make, those tapes and books were all works of fiction, anime, cartoons, magna and comics mostly. I just said they were historic records because the nobles were pressuring me to make progress on finding actual information on humans. So, I lied about them being historical."

"Not real…not even the giant robots?"

"We did have a couple of giant robots in Gravity Falls," said Asriel. "But they were all built by Mr. McGucket here and were destroyed in one way or another."

"Wait," said Alphys. "You're McGucket, the genius human scientist?"

"Fiddleford H. McGucket. In the banjo playing flesh," McGucket said while putting the light gun back in his beard.

"Not real…" said Undyne with a black expression. "Not real…"

"McGucket…" said Alphys with an equally blank expression. "McGucket…"

"Well their brains are broken," said Papyrus. "Guess I'll have to be the smart one from now on."

"No offense but McGucket here is the smart one," said Asriel. "That invention could get us past any of those nightmare fiends."

"I'm afraid it only had one good charge," said the hillbilly. "Thing's burnt out 'till I can fix it back at Home Base."

"And what exactly is Home Base?" asked Stella.

"It's a secret location, unaffected by Bill's power. Follow me and you should be fine there."

"That's great and all but we're trying to get to the Mystery Shack to find Dipper and Stanford Pines," said Frisk.

"Well then you're in luck. Home Base IS the Mystery Shack, that's just what we've been calling it to keep Bill from finding where it is. But Ford and I haven't spoken in years and Dipper and Mabel aren't there either."

"Mabel is missing too?" said Candy. "Oh, I hope she's ok."

"If they're still free they'll probably be heading to the Shack too," said Asriel. "And if they left something useful behind there then maybe we still have a chance."

"Doesn't sound too hard," said Napstablook. "If the twelve of us can avoid the super amalgamate, eye bats, eldritch abominations, living nightmares and escaped convicts that roam the ruins. Nope, doesn't seem anymore hopeless than usual."

"Most of the big ones don't seem to notice people," said McGucket. "If we all stay in cover we should be able to slip by the rest."

"Well we can't stay here forever," said Frisk. "The super amalgamate will start searching for the Fae again soon and who knows what else could find us before then."

"The fastest and safest way there is by cutting through the forest behind the museum and past the old Tent of Telepathy. If we stick to the woods where possible we can make it."

Just then the super amalgamate emerged from the museum right in the path of their best escape route. Suddenly it formed a large mouth that bellowed out a sound like a horn.

"Oh no," said Alphys as she and Undyne were shaken out of their stupor. "We've seen it do this before when we came across humans. That sound attracts…"

Several screeches came from above them. Grenda looked up and found the source. "Eye bats!"

"There's no way we can avoid both those bats AND the amalwhatever!" said Pacifica. "What do we do?!"

"Split up," said Asriel. "Two groups split between humans and Fae as evenly as possible. Hopefully it will confuse them long enough for us to get away.

"But we have one more Fae than human," said Stella. "The super amalgamate will just go after the group with more Fae souls."

"But I have both my Fae soul and Chara's human soul in me, it might confuse it for long enough for us to get away."

"Ok, but those bats are attracted by movement or any sign of life," said Frisk. "Try to stick to cover where possible."

They split up into two groups. The first consisted of Asriel, Candy, Grenda, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys. The second of Frisk, Pacifica, Mcgucket, Stella, Napstablook, and Mettaton.

"Ok we all go three," said Undyne. "One, two…"

"Who's that talking?" said a dark-skinned man in an apron. He had just come out from around a corner. "You didn't happen to come from the prison did you…ARGH!"

The man was immediately set upon by the eye bats who petrified him then carried him off.

"Go, GO!" said Undyne.

The two groups had gone off in separate directions.

* * *

The amalgamate went after Frisk's group as they darted through the ruins of some buildings. It changed into a form resembling a lion with the head of a crocodile, the tail of a fox and eagle wings.

"Oh great," said Pacifica. "Now it can fly!"

"A little less negativity," said Frisk. "And a little more speed!"

"This way!" said McGucket. "Try to keep to the alleys!"

The beast swooped down trying grab anyone but they drove behind an abandoned truck.

The amalgamate landed and drew the wings back into itself then separated a part of it the formed into a canid looking skull. The skull opened its mouth as light was drawn into it.

"Uh oh, that's one of Sans' stronger spells!" said Mettaton. "Everyone DUCK!"

The skull unleashed an intense beam that just missed everyone's head as it blasted a large hole through a nearby building.

"Looks like the feller accidently gave us a shortcut!" said McGucket. "Everybody climb in and hurry!"

But as they ran Stella felt a tugging feeling and saw the amalgamate had lashed out a tentacle and had got a hold of the backpack she put on back in the museum.

"Stella!" Frisk said as he brandished the hunting knife.

"It's too late!" said Napstablook.

"I refuse to give up!"

"Don't do it, it's suicide!" Pacifica yelled.

Frisk said nothing as he lashed the knife towards the tentacle…

* * *

Over in the Fearamid Bill's minions danced and laughed in a twisted party. Off in one corner of Bill's throne room was what looked like a pen from a petting zoo complete with a gumball machine filled with feed pellets, a trough filled with water and hay spread out on the floor. Inside the wire fence Asgore and Toriel Dreemur, now reduced to children, looked out at the horror show depressingly. Asgore found himself dressed up in knee length blue overalls and an oversized blue beret, Toriel was in a frilly pink dress with a ruffled skirt and an oversized pink bow on her head and both had a shackle around an ankle connected by a chain to post in the middle. To say that the whole set up was humiliating to them was an understatement.

"How are you holding up?" Asgore asked.

"Barely," Toriel said. "My mind is having a hard time convincing the rest of me that I'm not really a kid."

"Me too. You and me being in the same bodies we had back then just really hammers home just how stupid I've been acting as an adult."

"I've been a stupid adult too. But if somehow get through this, I'd like to try to make it work again between us."

Asgore smiled. "I'd…like that."

They each started to reach out their hands to each other.

"How do you like the party so far?" Bill asked as he floated over to the pen ruining the moment. "Try the food pellets, you won't grow up big and strong if you don't eat your food pellets. But then again you won't grow up at all without my say so."

"Humph, enjoy it while you can Bill," Toriel said trying to sound like incensed woman instead of a pouting child. "I'm sure Stanford had you figured out for years. He's probably already come up with a way to put an end to your reign of terror."

"You may have a point Tori. Hey I know, why don't we ask Fordsy himself?" Bill pulled out the figure of Stanford Pines, now petrified into a golden statue. "Got any bright ideas Brainiac?"

Toriel and Asgore felt their legs give at the sight of the human they only knew for a day but had still changed their lives so much reduced to a mere trophy. "Stanford…" Toriel murmured.

"Has been trying to stop me for years, but not before he built the portal I used to escape the Nightmare Realm. He could have joined me but he had to be difficult instead. Don't make the same mistake he did kids, I can't be stopped now by Ford, your crybaby son, Stripe Boy, Pine Tree, Shooting Star, or anyone! I meant it when I said I wanted to start over. Those pranks I taught you back then were just the beginning, join me and I'll put you both back in your prime and you can really join the party!"

"Be like those other degenerate fiends?" said Toriel. "No thanks, we'll never join you!"

"Why are you doing this?!" Asgore yelled. "Why be such a tyrant?!"

"Just the opposite Gorey, I'm trying to set you and everyone here free from the rules that shackle free will. Why should time go in only one direction? Why put a limit on the speed of light? It's not like anyone here agreed to live with these restrictions. I'm going to liberate this dimension from the constraints of laws, both ethical and physical."

"That's not freedom!" Toriel yelled. "At least not for anyone but the most powerful, for everyone else it will be unlivable chaos. Why care about or try to do anything when someone like you can come along and change it to something unrecognizable? No sane person could ever tolerate that."

Bill tucked Ford away to some unseen place. "Which is why it makes way more sense to be insane. But don't take my word for it check out the minds you old friends, or should I say friend, the amalgamate!"

As a floating window like a screen materialized Asgore and Toriel braced themselves for whatever horrors were going through the minds of the lost souls who were once their people.

Suddenly the screen saturated Bill's throne room in a rainbow of colors as a fast paced and upbeat music played.

"What?!" went the confused space demon as those within the amalgamate spoke.

"The colors' singing smells so good."

"Yes, I would like some more of that sunny sugar tea."

"I have seen the Axotlotl!"

With a snap of Bill's finger the screen disappeared taking the music and rainbows away. Bill closed his eye and pinched the closed lid like it was his nose. "Alright, who's been giving the amalgamate Smile Dip?!"

Bill heard some giggling and turned to see Asgore and Toriel covering their mouths trying to keep the laughter in.

"I thought it was going to be horrible," said Asgore. "But was just weird and not in a bad way."

"Even with what you did to us," said Toriel. "Looks like not everything is going to plan for you."

Bill crackled energy from his fingertip. "I could make you both go back into diapers you know. So, clam it or I'll make you wish you were!"

Scared Asgore and Toriel each took a handful of food pellets and put them in their mouths.

Bill turned away while the energy from his finger dissipated. "But speaking of things not going to plan Eight Ball and Teeth should have been back by now. I'll give them another hour before having them check in."

* * *

"What just happened?" asked Stella thankful Frisk just had to cut the straps off the backpack to free her.

Frisk and Stella looked as the amalgamate had changed shape once again to a blob of slime that had eyes everywhere except its mouth. But since it swallowed the backpack the mouth just stood gaping and the eyes all had a glassy look.

"I think it's that Smile Dip candy that the other girls warned us about. Wonder how long they're all going to be like this?"

"Let's not stick around to find out," said Pacifica. "Since that was the only food we had we can't pull that trick again."

"This way," said McGucket as he pulled Stella into the building. "If we stay all quiet and stealthy we'll make it back to Home Base unnoticed."

"That's good," said Napstablook. "The only bad thing I can see from this is that the Prince and the others probably had it easier than we did."

* * *

Asriel's group traversed a wasteland that was covered in needle stripped pine trees. "I hope the others are ok," Asriel said. "The amalgamate just had to go after the most vulnerable of us, of course it would go for the easier meal. Why didn't I see that?"

"You're still learning how to be king," said Undyne. "You did the best you could, even your mother and father had to make a few mistakes before they got the hang of it."

"And don't count Mettaton and the others out just yet," said Alphys. "They have a few tricks themselves and if McGucket is half the genius I think he is they'll be fine."

"I thought you two had a thing for each other," said Papyrus. "I never thought you'd be attracted to a human Alphys."

Alphys blushed. "Not romantically. It's just…"

"I listen to her talk about nerd stuff, but she always wanted a friend who'd understand the science stuff she likes."

Alphys breathed easier. "And appreciate that you listen, it's just… before he disappeared Dr. Gaster was my hero and wanted to become a scientist to work him. I hoped that if there was peace between us and the humans we could do something great together. I just never expected McGucket to be…"

"A hillbilly bugger boy?" said Grenda.

"Yeah, that's why I got flustered back there, but if Undyne can forgive me for getting her to think Anime was real then I can look past McGucket's appearance."

"And I do forgive you," said Undyne. "And I know as smart as he is we still have something special between us."

"At any rate, it looks like smooth sailing from here," said Candy.

"Stupid pine tree kid," said Eight Ball as he and Teeth came out of a clustered grove. "We try to eat him and instead we've been wandering in circles for the last two days." Bill's minions stopped as they caught sight of the refugees. "What do we have here?"

"A few random bystanders to terrorize!" said Teeth.

While the group tensed up Asriel conjured a fireball. "You said a pine tree kid, do you know where Dipper is?! Tell us or I'll burn you!"

"If we knew you'd think we'd be looking for him?" said Eight Ball. "Now we're just trying to get back to the boss while his party is still going on."

"Hey I just had an idea," said Teeth. "We don't want this to be a total waste so can we eat these guys?"

"Huh, can't think of reason not to."

"How about you eat this instead?!" Undyne said as she formed an energy spear and threw it at Bill's henchmen.

Teeth opened his mouth wide and the spear disappeared into the nightmare's anatomically impossible throat that led seemingly to nowhere and disappeared. "Nice," Teeth said. "But I'm still hungry."

Undyne turned to the rest. "Run to Home Base, I'll try to hold them off."

"After what Sans did?!" said Papyrus. "Not on your life! I'm backing you up!"

"So am I!" said Alphys. "I know it's been forever since I actually used my magic like this but whatever you're facing we're doing this together!"

"I'm with you too!" said Asriel.

"Same here!" said Grenda.

"Me too!" confirmed Candy.

"Absolutely not!" said Undyne. "Asriel you're the king now, your safety has to come first! And you girls don't have magic like the rest of us, get Asriel to safety!"

"Would my father let others die for him?!" said Asriel. "I've been practicing, I can help you." But then he turned to the girls. "But she's right about you two, leave them to us and get to Home Base like we planned. Mabel and Dipper might be there already so think of it as getting help."

Candy sighed.

"You guys better get there!" said Grenda. "Or else I'm gonna put you in a headlock!" The girls then ran off.

"You know for monsters that hate fighting you guys sure seem eager to throw down," said Teeth.

"The Fae only fight to protect those we care about," said Undyne. "But that makes those we do fight underestimate us."

"Like this?" Eight-Ball said as his eight ball eyes glowed then unleased then a beam Undyne's way. She ducked just in time to avoid the attack and it blew a hole into a nearby tree.

"Well, we've got a bone to pick with you guys," Papyrus said as he conjured a staff length bone and moved to whack Teeth with it. "I have to make all the skeleton puns after what your boss did to Sans!"

Teeth just bit the end of the staff off but before Teeth could take a bite out of Papyrus Asriel lashed a vine from the ground and used it to pull the skeleton back. "And we got each other's backs, so we won't go down so easy."

Alphys took a deep breath and seemed to puff up like a balloon. Then she exhaled sending a fierce gust of hot wind from her mouth that blew the two maniacs of their feet. Alphys then started panting. "I don't like doing that, takes a lot out me."

"You'll have to try harder than that," Eight-Ball said as the two got up on their feet.

Eight-Ball then threw a punch that headed right towards Alphys. Undyne dove between them knocking Alphys away but getting grazed by the punch and reacting in great pain. The fact that the punch left a big hole in the ground explained why.

"Undyne!" Alphys cried. "Speak to me say something!"

"I…" Undyne said as her eyepatch fell off. "I…won't…let you…" Undyne then suddenly materialized a set of armor with a heart emblazoned on the front, the eye that was covered by the patch was now glowing with piercing light. "HURT HER!"

Alphys then recoiled. "Undyne wait! You can't use that power for too long, the king told you what would happen!"

"It would be worth it, to keep you all safe." Undyne then produced a spear. "Ok round two."

"Oh I'm so scared," Teeth said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't be…yet."

Suddenly Undyne was right in front Bill's minions and knocked them both down with a single swing of her spear.

"Hey we weren't ready!" yelled Eight Ball.

"We weren't either, that didn't stop your boss from turning most of us into a crazed mockery of our community!"

"We weren't there, not that it matters, when the boss makes up his mind nothing can stop him."

"We'll see about that!"

Asriel looked on clenching his fist. "I wish I could do more."

"Undyne can handle herself in her 'Undying Form' as she calls it," said Alphys. "The problem is that she produces so much Determination energy her body starts to break down. The last time she used it took her almost a full month to recover, so whatever she's going to do she better do it fast!"

Suddenly it felt like the ground shook for a second.

"Oh great," said Asriel. "What's happening now?"

Papyrus turned around and looked up. "Uh guys…"

Looking up Asriel saw a giant creature that resembled something he saw in an illustrated Lovecraft book in his parent's store. It was a humanoid ten stories tall covered in green scales. On its back were a pair of comparatively tiny bat wings. Its head looked like giant octopus with three eyes.

The beast gave a giant roar, revealing a circular mouth filled with razor sharp teeth beneath its tentacles.

Eight-Ball turned to the giant monstrosity. "Squidface perfect timing, we could use your help to take care of these nuisances, especially the blue one."

"I hate that name!" roared Squidface. "I am Rothlaxatachxernathulhu the Unpronounceable!"

"Yeah 'unpronounceable'", said Teeth. "That's why the boss calls you Squidface, it's much easier."

"And why should I deign myself to assist you?"

"Cuz the boss said if you're a team player he'll let you conquer your own galaxy?"

Squidface growled. "We're he not so powerful, I would devour him. Very well I will deal with this pest."

"We'll see about that!" Undyne yelled leaping at the beast.

Squidface then fired a beam that sent Undyne crumpling to the ground.

"Undyne, no!" Asirel yelled.

"It's ok," said Papyrus. "Look's like she still moving. But another hit like that…"

The giant picked up Undyne. "I'm actually enjoying this, maybe after I tear your limbs off I think I'll crush your companions there just for the fun of it."

"I won't let you hurt them," said Undyne. "Do your worst Rathalazama…" Undyne then got tongue tied. "You know those two are actually right, it's much easier just to call you Squidface."

Squidface roared. "Cipher I allow, my allies I tolerate, but for a mere mortal to disrespect me with that name I shall smash you into paste!"

Undyne looked has her hand started to produce a thick liquid, like it was a candle whose wax was melting. "My body may beat you to it."

Asriel looked on but then thought to the one in his mind. " _Chara, I know you're scared. You don't think that we can beat Bill even with seven souls, but this isn't about him right now it's about our friends. Undyne is going to die unless we can do something"._

" _You want me to take you?"_ Chara said to Asriel mentally.

" _I want us to work together, you want to tell mom and dad you're sorry for what you did then we have to all get to the Mystery Shack and find a way to defat Bill."_

" _You're willing to take human souls to beat these things?"_

" _We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, for right now I just want to get Undyne and the other out of here."_

"… _I think we just might be able to manage that."_

Asriel could hear chains in his mind breaking as he began to feel himself filling with power.

"Should I just eat you?" Squidface asked rhetorically. "Or would it be more fun to tear off your limbs one by one?"

Squidface grabbed Undyne's arm and began to pull…

Suddenly Squidface felt a blow against his cheek causing him to drop the warrior woman.

Just before she hit the ground a white light grabbed her and dropped her near Papyrus and Alphys.

"Undyne!" the two yelled.

"What?!" yelled the titanic fiend.

Just in front of him Asriel floated glowing with a soft light.

"This could be trouble," said Eight Ball.

"We better get going before Squidface goes nuclear," said Teeth. "Besides we're missing the boss' party." The two then ran off for the Fearamid.

Squidface just looked on unimpressed. "You would dare to strike me?!"

"We dare," Asriel said with his voice and Chara's. "We're not letting you hurt our friends and family anymore!"

"That will be difficult, once I squash you like the annoying little gnat you are!"

Squidface clapped his hands trying to crush Asriel/Chara between his palms, but the orb seemed to keep the massive mitts at bay.

"You think you're something now? Then I'm done going easy." Squidface's three eyes flashed. "Die."

A sudden explosion at Asriel/Chara's position ignited but just a second later the combined being flew out of the cloud zipping around to the back of the titan's head diving into a double kick to the back of the neck.

"Like that?" Asriel/Chara said. "Then try this!"

Another zip latter Squidface was reeling from an uppercut.

"You think you can defeat Cipher with your power?" said Squidface. "He's defeated beings who destroyed entire dimensions." He blasted at Asriel/Chara with a beam from his mouth. "I can tell you are starting to reach your limit." Another blast hit knocked them back. "Now to crush what little hope your mortal friends have left!"

Squidface fired a sustained beam from his mouth, Asriel/Chara focused all their might on holding the beam back.

" _It's no use,"_ Chara said within their mind. _"We need more human souls to fight this guy!"_

" _Even if that was an option it's taking all our effort just to hold this beam back,"_ said Asriel. _"If we try to find some souls he'd just use that chance to finish us off! We got to think of something else quick, we can't hold this thing off forever!"_

Chara sighed. _"Asriel I have an idea, but first I need you to take this."_ Asriel saw a mental image of Chara handing him an orb of light. _"I've spent the last five years building this up, it won't do me any good now but maybe it can get you out of bad spot."_

" _Why don't we use it now?"_

" _Because it would take too much time. Just leave the rest of this to me and tell Mom and Dad I'm sorry." Chara was silent for a second. "Just one more question. My birth family, do think they've been waiting for me on the other side?"_

" _Chara what are talking about?!"_ Asriel said with worry and fear in his voice.

" _I guess you don't have to answer, I'm think I'm about to find out..."_

" _CHARA!"_

Suddenly the aura surrounding Asriel shot off and forced the beam back to Squidface's mouth. The giant fell backward causing a lot of shaking as he hit the ground unconscious.

As he fell Asriel could feel his own concoiusness slipping. "Chara…"

"Chara…"

* * *

Chara opened her eyes a saw a figure being overshadowed by an intense light.

"Dad?" Chara asked trying to discern the figure.

"I'm afraid your family couldn't make it, so I volunteered to take you to them." Chara's vision cleared and saw the figure was Archibald Corduroy who now held a hand out to the girl. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Chara took his hand. "I broke the bond between me and Asriel's souls to save him and our friends. I can't go back to being inside him and with all the anger I felt gone now the thought of lingering back there doesn't appeal to me anymore. So yeah, I'm ready to pass on."

"Then let's get going."

Chara looked back for one moment as they walked into the light. "Goodbye Asriel and thank you… for everything..."

* * *

Papyrus managed to grab Asriel as he fell into his arms. "Your majesty! Are you ok?!"

"Chara…"

"How is he?" Undyne asked as Alphys helped he up to her feet.

"He's still breathing. That's good, right?"

"For now," said Alphys. "But we must get him to the Shack before tall, dark and ugly there wakes up."

As they stumbled through the woods, they just heard Asriel repeat the same thing over and over again.

"Chara…"

* * *

Grats once again to Crazytraveler4 for decoding the secret message last time.

BROWN MEAT, IT'S APOCALICIOUS!

* * *

6-19-11-19-11-22-19-6 13-15-20-5, 14-3-5-4 5-23-25 10-9 4-9 5-11-15-12-19 20-15-8.


End file.
